Seu por Um dia
by T. Taiyoo
Summary: Naruto é leiloado. Quem irá comprálo? [VáriosxNaruto][UA]
1. Naruto leiloado? Isso só pode dar errado

**Disclaimer:**Naruto, não me pertence ¬¬'

Essa fic é exclusivamente para entretenimento, por isso eu não recebo nada em troca u.u Além do review de vocês é claro n.n

Essa fic contém yaoi, nada muito forte...ainda. n.n

Casais: Vários x Naruto.

**Seu Por Um Dia**

Todos estavam acomodados no ginásio do colégio para assistir ao leilão. A última pessoa a ser leiloada era Uzumaki Naruto, inclusive sua colega, Haruno Sakura, que tinha se oferecido para ser leiloada já que seu amado Sasuke-kun não o fez, havia sido comprada por um estranho e animado ser de verde.

Iruka-sensei estava em cima de um palanque e segurava um martelo. Olhou para seu aluno, que não conseguia conter a ansiedade, e anunciou.

- Vamos começar a última parte do leilão. Iremos leiloar agora Uzumaki Naruto. Com um lance inicial de...- O professor foi cortado por uma voz, fria e inexpressiva, vinda da porta de entrada. Ninguém mais ninguém menos que Uchiha Itachi adentrava a sala dizendo.

- 200 reais.(1)

Um silêncio tomou conta do recinto. Até Naruto estava assustado. Mas que inferno Itachi fazia naquela escola? E dando lance por um aluno do 2º grau? O Uchiha sequer estudava mais ali. Já estava no 3º ano da faculdade. Mais de qualquer maneira o leilão era aberto ao público, logo ninguém podia impedi-lo de participar.

- Er...então o lance inicial será de 200 reais, por Uchiha Itachi...- Disse Iruka em um tom hesitante. Não pode evitar de olhar para seu aluno, que estava de olhos arregalados e pálido. - Do-lhe uma, do-lhe duas...

- 210 reais. - Uma voz tão fria e indiferente quanto a outra deu o parecer. E vinha do meio da multidão. Mais uma vez, o choque coletivo.

- ...210 reais por Sabaku no Gaara...quem dá mais?

- Eu. 230 reais. - Todos se voltaram para o detentor da voz tão inexpressiva. Novamente...o choque.

- 230 por Sai...quem dá m...

- 260! - Mais uma vez, todos se voltaram para ver quem dava o lance dessa vez. Ninguém menos que Hyuuga Neji.

- 260 por Hyuuga Neji. Quem dá mais...?

- E-e-eu...dou 300 reais pelo Naruto-kun... n///n

Neji não pode evitar de lançar um olhar cheio de ódio para sua prima, mas nem que pudesse o faria. Como ela ousava tentar roubar Naruto dele?

- Pois eu dou 350! - Gritou Neji.

- 400! - Itachi novamente se pronunciou, aproximando-se.

- Hunf, eu ofereço 460 pelo Naruto-kun. - Essa voz era nova. Mais uma vez a multidão se voltou para ver o novo participante. O choque dessa vez foi um tanto maior. Era Haku-san, um garoto, meio afeminado, mas ainda assim um garoto, que também não estudava mais ali. Ainda estava no 1º grau da faculdade de Medicina, mas sua aparição definitivamente não era esperada.

- Pois eu ofereço 500 reais por ele. - Uma voz medonha proferiu tais palavras. Quem oferecia aquela quantia era Orochimaru-sama. O professor de biologia do colégio. O espanto foi geral, não por ele ser o professor, mas por ele estar comprando Naruto. Ele sempre foi visivelmente interessado por Sasuke, mas parecia que seu alvo havia mudado.

- Er...então o lance está por 500 reais...oferecido por Orochimaru-sensei...- Iruka declarou, esperando do fundo de seu coração que alguém oferecesse mais por seu tão querido aluno. Que, aliás, já estava longe de seu juízo perfeito. Nunca, em toda a sua vida, podia imaginar que seus melhores amigos, seu professor e inclusive o irmão mais velho de um de seus colegas, tentariam compra-lo. Aquilo era no mínimo confuso, e no momento...assustador.

- Eu ofereço 510. - Sai se pronunciou.

- 530. - Gaara também.

- 600. - Novo participante. Iruka-sensei que não podia acreditar que justo ele tentaria comprar um aluno.

- ...Kakashi-sensei! - Iruka não pode conter toda raiva que sentiu ao ver seu namorado dar um lance em alguém que ambos consideravam como filho. - Seu pervertido, pedófilo, desgraçado! O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Er... compras?

A resposta foi tão direta e tão inevitavelmente irônica que Iruka não pensou duas vezes antes de arremessar com toda sua força, que não era pouca, o martelo que estava em suas mãos na direção de Kakashi. Felizmente, ou não, o martelo o acertou em cheio, fazendo-o perder a consciência.

Depois de levar o professor inconsciente para a enfermaria, o leilão pode continuar.

- Caham...recomeçando o leilão...paramos em 530, por Sabaku no Gaara.

- Eu ofereço 650. - Neji.

E assim passaram-se pelo menos 1 hora, com cada um dando um lance maior do que o outro, trocando "elogios" e olhares ameaçadores. Ninguém ousava ir embora, quem perderia um leilão como aquele? Os lances já estavam a 1500 reais, quando mais alguém chegou...

- Eu dou 2000 reais pelo usuratonkachi. - Quem você acham que é? ¬¬

Agora sim o impacto foi forte. Uchiha Sasuke olhava diretamente para Naruto, que extremamente chocado, e confuso, perguntou.

- Por que Sasuke?

- Por que? Oras, porque você é _meu_. - O Uchiha mais novo respondeu sem hesitar. E mais uma vez o silêncio reinava naquele lugar.

* * *

Olá.

n.n

Eu**precisava** escrever um fic Todos x Naruto :)

Espero que tenham gostado. Essa eu _**juro**_que essa vou att.

Reviews por favor.

n.n/


	2. Novo Participante

Enfim, vamos a continuação u.u/

" Eu amo o Naruto \o/" - Pensamento n.n/

- Aff, o Sasuke é ridículo u.u - fala.

oOo - Mudança de cena.

(N/A: Eu amo yaoi/yuri :p) - comentários super construtivos da minha parte.

**Seu por um Dia**

O silêncio ...durou relativamente pouco se comparada à sua causa.

Naruto ainda não acreditava que alguém considerado seu rival, como Sasuke, queria compra-lo, e ainda ter a coragem de dizer que era seu dono. Inúmeras garotas entraram em colapso, e algumas cogitaram atacar Naruto. Mas essa idéia foi descartada, afinal, só um louco atacaria alguém com tantos defensores reunidos em um só lugar.

- Boa tentativa maninho, mas eu ofereço 2200.

- Hunf, 2500. - Replicou o mais novo com um olhar gélido e assassino.

Mais alguns minutos realmente incômodos haviam se passado naquele lugar, a atmosfera estava pesada desde a chegada do Uchiha mais novo. O local do leilão já estava transbordando de gente, querendo saber quem daria o lance final. Quando os lances já estavam 2900 reias algo inesperado aconteceu. A porta do ginásio novamente se abriu, dando entrada para o último participante do leilão. E ele definitivamente não estava sozinho. Uma legião de fangirls invadiu o local, agarrando seus respectivos ídolos e os impedindo de dar qualquer lance. O garoto recém chegado olhava preguiçosamente ao seu redor e com um descaso surpreendente que ergueu a mão e disse.

- Eu dou 3000 reais por Uzumaki Naruto.

Silêncio...por mais que os outros quisessem aumentar o preço, e continuar aquilo pelo resto de suas vidas se preciso, eles não podiam. Então Iruka deu por encerrado o tão demorado leilão. Naruto mais que depressa desceu do palanque em que se encontrava e foi ao encontro de seu comprador, o loiro estava tão aliviado de ter sido comprado por ele. Enquanto caminhava até ele não se atreveu a olhar para os lados e acabar se deparando com todos aqueles olhos famintos (N/A:Isso é nome de um filme né? Oo). Finalmente Naruto chegou até o garoto, enlaçou se braço nos do outro e cochichou em uma quase suplica.

- Me tira daqui Shikamaru...por favor...

- Claro. Vamos.

Itachi, Sasuke, Sai, Neji, Gaara, Haku e até a tão adorável Hinata tiveram uma imensa vontade de matar todos seus seguidores e aquele maldito preguiçoso também estava na mira.

oOo

Horas depois na Mansão Uchiha.

Quarto do Sasuke 11:20 pm

Sasuke's Pov

_Droga...como eu pude deixar aquele preguiçoso inútil roubar o Naruto de mim? Mas...pensando bem...depois de compra-lo o que eu faria com ele? Foi visível o espanto dele quando tentei ganhar aquele leilão...ele fica tão bonito assustado. Peraí! O que eu to pensando? Eu não gosto dele! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir pra mim mesmo até que eu entenda? Aquele garoto nem gosta de mim... Ah...quem estou tentando entanto enganar. Não preciso mentir pra mim mesmo...eu gosto dele sim...gosto muito. Sei muito bem o que faria caso tivesse conseguido compra-lo, não sei se ele aceitaria mas..._

_Alguém ta batendo na porta...aposto 5 conto comigo mesmo que é o maldito Itachi. ¬¬ Até agora não entendi o que ele foi fazer naquele leilão. Ele sabe muito bem que eu gosto do Naruto! Eu o odeio...droga...tá batendo na porta de novo._

- O que você quer?

- Entrar.

- Nem fudendo.

- Eu tenho uma informação de seu interesse...

- Nada vindo de você me interessa!

- Tem razão...nem que seja sobre Naruto-kun. - Itachi já se virava para ir embora quando a porta atrás de si se abriu. Sasuke apareceu, interessado.

- Fala logo!

- Enfim, sobre o leilão...Shikamaru e Naruto vão se encontrar no parque de Konoha amanhã as 8:30. É quando o Uzumaki vai começar a pertencer ao maldito Nara. Era só isso. Tchauzinho. - O mais velho deu um peteleco na testa do irmão e foi embora.

- ...

oOo

Dia seguinte - Parque de Konoha.

7:30 da manhã.

Não fazia um dia nada bonito em Konoha. Estava frio, quase 12º. Talvez fosse até nevar. O parque estava praticamente deserto, salvo os animais que ali viviam. Várias folhas estavam espalhadas pelo chão, lembranças do outono, e ventava de forma até cruel naquele lugar tão agradável.

Um garoto usando uma discreta boina, cachecol, sobretudo e óculos escuros entrou no parque. Olhou em volta e percebeu que _ele_ ainda não tinha chegado. Sentou-se em um banco próximo ao suposto ponto de encontro. Agora só podia esperar. 5 minutos depois pode perceber que o movimento havia aumentado consideravelmente. No quiosque a sua frente havia um casal... eram duas garotas. Não...não era um casal, e não eram duas garotas. Era apenas um garoto e uma garota que Sasuke conhecia muito bem.

A garota tinha os longos e negros cabelos até a cintura, soltos, vestia um grosso casaco azul claro e óculos escuros, assim como seu acompanhante, que tinha os cabelos consideravelmente mais curtos, mas ainda assim longos (N/A: Isso fez algum sentido? O.O) o suficiente para parecerem os de uma garota, os traços delicados, como os de uma, vestia uma blusa de lã de tom claro, quase branco, e calça jeans, mas o jeito não tão feminino deixavam Sasuke casa vez mais certo de quem eram. Hinata e Haku, certamente. E se aqueles dois estavam ali então...

- Er...com licença, posso me sentar aqui? - Perguntou outra voz conhecida sua.

Sasuke voltou-se para detentor de tanta frieza. Óculos escuros, vestes negras e o longo cabelo amarrado e escondido em uma boina, igualmente negra. Logo percebeu que era Neji. Quando o Hyuuga notou que se tratava do Uchiha, simplesmente se virou e andou até um acento vago, não muito longe.

Agora Sasuke tinha certeza, ao olhar em volta atentamente pode perceber que Gaara também estava ali. Só faltavam Itachi e Sai. E por falar no primeiro, este acabara de chegar, correndo, só faltavam 10 minutos para as 8:30 e nem Naruto nem Shikamaru haviam aparecido. Minutos depois Sai apareceu, andando tranquilamente, foi até Itachi. Cochichou algo para ele e foi para um canto qualquer do parque para esperar.

A espera nem chegou a ser longa. Uns 5 minutos depois Shikamaru surgiu, vestido de forma básica, apenas um casaco bege, por causa do frio, e sua calça do cotidiano. Foi andando lentamente até um pilar que ficava no centro no parque, e, se notou os 7 pares de olhos o observando, este soube fingir muito bem, sentou-se e esperou.

- "Maa maa...isso vai ser tão problemático..." - Pensou o moreno enquanto inclinava a cabeça para o alto e fechava os olhos.

Exatamente 8:30 o tão desejado loiro chegou. Era visível que tinha acabado de sair do banho. Seus cabelos, ainda molhados, cobriam seu adorável rosto. Naruto estava ofegante, mas ainda assim lindo (N/A: Kya! Naru-chan é mto perfeito!! \º0º/). O garoto vestia uma blusa laranja, só para variar, de manga curta e uma calça jeans, que aliás estava com o zíper aberto. Coisa que o Nara não pode deixar de notar.

- Er...Naruto...

- Eu sei! Eu cheguei atrasado. Desculpa, é que acordei tarde e fui tomar banho e esqueci da vida e...

- Não é isso, o zíper ta aperto. - Falou Shikamaru apontando para baixo. Os olhos de Naruto seguiram o movimento daqueles dedos e, vendo que era realmente verdade, tratou de fechá-lo rapidamente. - E então Naruto. Para onde vamos hoje?

- Hum...que tal...ao Shopping! \o/ - Disse, ou melhor, berrou o loiro, com toda a sutileza que só ele possuía.

oOo

Obviamente todos que os vigiavam foram correndo para o shopping, aliás, o único, da cidade. Logo depois o "casal" também se dirigiu até o shopping. Chegando lá...

* * *

LoL

Terminei esse capitulo. Nossa...mto obrigada pelas reviews!!

Estou realmente muito feliz!

n.n

Estou escrevendo a continuação já e talvez eu poste ainda hoje o capitulo três. Agora vou responder as reviews!!!

Reviews

Bruuh .x

Sim sim, primeira XD

Espero que um dia não tenha sido o suficiente pra te matar de curiosidade. Sobre a idéia...bom eu me inspirei em outra fic em inglês, mas o rumo que a história toma é bem diferente da minha, aliás a escritora "abandonou" a fic no 3 capitulo TT.TT

Bom, muito obrigada pelo review!!

Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo tbm :P

Aldebaran Black

Kya...eu já postei a continuação, não me ameace de morte i.i

Se vai entrar toda essa galera? O.o Talvez...com o que eu tenho em mente, eu não duvido )

Flor Yin-Yang

XD eu tbm adorei a martelada no Kakashi XD

Mereceu... :p

Espero que você continue acompanhando!!

n.n/

Allkiedis

Você nem imagina o que vão fazer com ele...

D

Anyway, pode começar a pagar agora se quiser. XP

Espero que tenha gostado da continuação, continue mandando reviews!!

Shirlei

Todos querem esse loiro lindo maravilhoso gostoso e perfeito!!

Yamamori.Fuyuki

O Sasuke tem sérios problemas mentais, simplesmente ignore u.u'

Naruto for Life and for Dead Too. XD

Não oferece senão eu vendo mesmo hein?

;D

Vlw por todos os reviews galera. Beijos!!

E desculpem os meus erros de português.

T.T/


	3. Um pouco de ShikaNaru

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence e blábláblá ¬¬

Me perdoem pela demora DX

_**Eu dedico esse capitulo ao AldeBaran Black, porque se não fosse por ele esse capitulo não teria saído XD**_

Eu demorar pra att é tudo culpa da Danny e da Mary DX Elas ficam me distraindo. T.T

Amo vcs perdições da minha vida XD

Aviso: Esse Capitulo tem Yaoi :)

**Seu por um dia**

No Shopping

Naruto era muito rápido e Shikamaru não ficava para trás e como os dois haviam corrido para o Shopping logo Sasuke os perdeu de vista. Tanto que ao chegar no maldito lugar não viu o loiro. Procurou por todos os cantos, mas a única coisa que encontrava eram seus "oponentes". Sai corria para um lado, Hinata e Haku iam para outro, Gaara ia para o andar de cima, Neji para o andar de baixo e estranhamente não viu seu irmão. Talvez tivesse desistido. O Uchiha mais novo já estava desanimando quando viu um ponto loiro e trêmulo a algumas lojas na frente. Rapidamente correu até ele, encontrando Naruto e seu acompanhante. O loiro tremia de frio. Claro, só o dobe para sair em um dia tão gelado sem casaco algum. Shikamaru o abraçava para tentar esquenta-lo, mas quem ficou quente, de ódio, foi Sasuke.

Sasuke's POV on.

_Esse Shikamaru me paga! Agarrando assim o Naruto. Ta certo que ele parece estar com frio mas...isso não é desculpa! Que ódio!! E o que eu devo fazer? Chegar lá gritando? Gritando o que? Que ele é meu? Que eu o amo? E que sou ciumento? Ele vai rir da minha cara e...o que aquele maldito Nara ta fazendo? Ta muito perto do Naruto!!_

- NARUTO!

- ...S...Sa...Sasuke...?

- Hãã...oi? n.n/

_Droga! O que foi que eu fiz? Agora ele vai perguntar o que eu estou fazendo aqui e...espera aí, ele...ele ta correndo? Por que?_

- Naruto! Volta aqui!

Sasuke's POV off

Naruto nem sabia o que estava fazendo, só sentia que precisava correr. Para longe do Uchiha. Bem longe. E foi o que fez, correu e só parou quando chegou no banheiro masculino, trancando a porta do mesmo. Felizmente para o Uzumaki não tinha ninguém ali.(N/A: E se alguém quisesse usar? O.o Naruto: Foda-se esse alguém ó.o Thai: Nada como o amor ao próximo ¬¬) Sasuke, instintivamente começou a correr atrás do loiro quando alguém o segurou.

- O que você pensa que ta fazendo? Me solta!

- Não sei se você percebeu Uchiha, mas o Naruto não quer te ver.

- Cala a boca Shikamaru.

- Não. Escuta aqui, você só ferrou com a vida do Naruto de todos os jeitos possíveis. Sempre o menosprezando, zuando e afastando dele tudo o que ele gostava. Eu não sei por que você fez e continua fazendo isso, mas se isso é o seu modo de amar devo lhe informar que esse tipo de amor é dispensável pro Naruto. Pense nisso Uchiha.

E depois desse pequeno sermão Shikamaru correu até onde Naruto podia estar e sua lógica o levou ao banheiro. Chegando lá olhou ao redor, talvez ele estivesse dentro do banheiro. Então tentou abrir a porta. Estava trancada. Começou a bater nela para que Naruto abrisse.

- Naruto! Você está aí?

- Vá embora!

- Calma, sou eu. O Shikamaru. Abre a porta. Vamos conversar, ok?

- Na...não! - A voz do outro saiu trêmula. Era perceptível que estava chorando.

- Abra logo Naruto. Lembre-se hoje eu mando em você! Então abra essa porta!

Um longo suspiro pode ser ouvido de dentro do banheiro, depois o click da porta se abrindo. O moreno entrou, logo depois trancando a porta novamente. Foi até Naruto, que estava sentado no chão, chorando silenciosamente.

- Por que você ta chorando afinal?

- E...eu não sei!

- Sabe sim. Pode desabafar comigo. Você confia em mim, não é?

- Claro que confio...

- Então, comece a falar.

- Sinceramente, não sei porque estou chorando...eu olhei pro Sasuke e ...as lágrimas simplesmente saíram. Eu não queria que ele me visse chorando então sai correndo. Só isso...

- Então já pode parar de chorar. Ele não está mais aqui. - Shikamaru passou o dedo indicador na face do outro, limpando uma lágrima. - Olhe pra mim. - Naruto obedeceu. Seus olhos azuis, agora um tanto avermelhado pelas lágrimas, se encontraram com os castanhos. Os dois ficaram se olhando por algum tempo até que o maior investir sobre o outro em um beijo tímido. Naruto não correspondeu, não esperava aquilo de Shikamaru. Quando o moreno percebeu a indiferença do outro, se levantou, afastando-se.

- Me desculpe Naruto. Eu não...

- ...por que você fez isso?

- Eu não sei...só achei que...sei lá o que eu achei. Me perdoe Naruto.

- Tudo bem Shikamaru eu...acho que gostei n///n - Naruto desfez sua expressão de espanto e deu um sorriso alegre. Levantou-se limpando algumas lágrimas que ainda escorriam. Foi até o maior e o abraçou.

- Obrigado...

- De nada Naruto. Er...se você gostou...será que eu não poderia...hã...você sabe...te dar outro...beijo...- Shikamaru perguntou nervosamente. Não era do seu feitio agir assim, mas aquele loiro sabia como mudar o modo de agir de alguém. O moreno fechou os olhos e ficou extremamente vermelho com o pedido que ele mesmo havia feito.

Ao ver o embaraço do amigo Naruto não hesitou em se aproximar o suficiente dele para beijá-lo. Shikamaru não estava acreditando. Naruto estava lhe beijando e, aparentemente, estava gostando. O moreno, obviamente, começou a retribuir o beijo. Sua língua invadindo e explorando cada canto daquela boca tão perfeito. Uma de suas mãos envolvia a cintura do menor e a outra acariciava aqueles cabelos macios.

Ambos estavam tão compenetrados naquele beijo que sequer perceberam que alguém estava batendo insistentemente na porta. Estavam desligados do mundo exterior. Naruto nunca havia beijado alguém daquele jeito, e não podia negar que estava adorando. Shikamaru beijava excelentemente bem e suas carícias também não deixavam a desejar.

Mas o loiro foi despertado do transe daquele momento tão prazeroso quando sentiu que o outro o empurrava na direção da pia. Sua pele entrou em contato com aquele mármore frio e seus olhos se abriram. Shikamaru continuou a beijá-lo e seus toques estavam se tornando mais ousadas. Suas mãos agora deslizavam por toda a extensão do corpo do menor e paravam em uma área bem macia, redonda e perfeita. Sem pudor algum Shikamaru largou a boca de Naruto para descer até o pescoço do mesmo. Começou a mordiscar e lamber aquele lugar. O outro estremeceu, aquele toque era tão úmido e excitante.

Shikamaru parou por um momento o que estava fazendo para colocar Naruto em cima da pia. O loiro não sabia se aquilo era certo, mas mesmo assim se deixou conduzir. O moreno afastou um pouco as pernas do outro, se colocando entre elas e voltando as carícias anteriores. Ele começou a levantar a blusa de Naruto, tocando em sua pela fria pela falta de proteção da baixa temperatura que fazia aquele dia.

O loiro ainda mantinha os olhos abertos e empurrou Shikamaru com ambas as mãos. O outro o olhou assustado. Naruto pulou da pia e se recompôs. Instantes depois alguém abriu a porta, a pessoa usava um crachá e segurava a chave mestra na mão.

- O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo?

- Nada. - Naruto respondeu imediatamente, Shikamaru ainda estava meio aéreo.

- Saiam logo do banheiro. - O homem ordenou e Naruto puxou Shikamaru para fora dali.

- Acorda Shikamaru! - O loiro deu um tapa na face do outro, que voltou a sua consciência.

- Por que me empurrou? Pensei que estivesse gostando...

- Mas eu estava! Só que você não viu que entrou gente lá? Tivemos que sair.

- Ah...claro...- Pensando melhor Shikamaru se lembrava mesmo de algo como aquilo ter acontecido.

- Melhor voltarmos a agir normalmente ou os outros podem perceber.

- Outros...?

- Ora Shikamaru, você acha que eu não vi toda aquela penca nos seguindo? Vamos. É só agirmos normalmente.

- É... "Oras, então você sabia o tempo todo? É...você não é tão bobo quanto parece. Muito pelo contrário...ah Naruto não vejo a hora que continuemos aquilo..."

Shikamaru concordou, tirando seu próprio casaco e jogando para o outro.

- Está frio. Melhor usar isso.

- Mas aí você é que vai ficar com frio.

- É, mas se acontecer qualquer coisa com você o seu fã-clube me mata.

O loiro limitou-se a rir do comentário, colocando o casaco.

- Vamos?

O resto do dia se seguiu normalmente. Não houve confusões e mais ninguém os perturbou. Shikamaru hora ou outra roubava um beijo de Naruto, sentindo em seguida áureas assassinas a sua volta, coisa que conseguiu ignorar perfeitamente.

18:09

Na saída do Shopping.

- Bom... Acho que daqui a pouco o tempo em que sou seu vai acabar não é?

- Infelizmente...

- Então...você quer ir para algum lugar em especial? n.n

- Claro. Por que não vamos para minha casa?

- Sua...casa?

- É. Fica aqui perto. O que você acha? - Shikamaru deu um sorriso insinuante para o outro.

- Claro. - Naruto concordou, tinha entendido muito bem o que o moreno queria.

Apenas a alguns quarteirões um grupo os esperava.

- Trouxeram o que eu pedi?

- Sim, só não entendi porque estamos te ajudando ¬¬

- Porque são meus amigos ué.

- Ah claro, nessa hora somos amigos. ¬¬

- Danna, você reclama muito, un \u.\)

- Não te perguntei nada ser andrógeno(1) ¬¬

- i.\)

- Sasori mal. Tobi is a good boy o.x Deidara-senpai is a good boy too.

- Cala a boca Tobi ò.o - o ruivo dá um pedala em Tobi.

- T.x

- Hahahaha, Sasori ficou com ciuminho da Deidara-chan? - Perguntou Hidan sarcasticamente.

- Prefere morrer lentamente ou muito lentamente? ¬¬ - Sasori perguntou com um olhar assassino.

- Prefiro morrer da forma que conseguir me matar. Otário.

- Gente, dá pra ficar quieto? -/.\-

- Eu vou te matar! - Sasori avança em Hidan, mas é contido por Deidara.

- Danna, não estressa õ.\)

- Me solta! Eu vou matá-lo!!

- Coitado!! Como se conseguisse me matar.

- Cala a boca Hidan.

- Mas Kakuzu o Saso...

- Eu mandei você calar a boca.

- ¬¬ Merda.

- Gente, pelo amor de Deus, calem a boca ¬/.\¬ Os dois estão vindo.

- Ok. - Todos os membros da "gangue" se calaram.

Assim que Naruto e Shikamaru viraram a esquina o moreno levou uma cacetada na cabeça e Naruto teve sua boca e nariz cobertos por um pano. Logo ambos estavam no chão, digo, Shikamaru estava no chão, pois Naruto já estava sendo arrastado para um lugar consideravelmente longe.

Porão da Mansão Uchiha

- Não tinha lugar pior para vir não Uchiha? Ò.o - Zetsu estava horrorizado com o estado do local. Completamente imundo.

- Oras, não reclame, pois o porão da minha casa é maior do que sua casa nunca conseguirá ser.

- Você é muito prepotente sabia? Esse Naruto NUNCA vai dar bola para você.

- Quer apostar repolho?

- Eu quero! - Kakuzu levantou a mão.

- Não tem nada a ver com dinheiro Kakuzu ¬/.\¬

- Então esquece.

- Do que você me chamou? - Zetsu ainda insistia na briga.

- Você me ouviu bem, R-E-P-O-L-H-O. - O Uchiha soletrou lentamente.

- Oras seu...

- Não comecem. - Uma voz veio da porta do porão. Era o "líder" do grupo. Pein desceu as escadas do lugar e olhou para o garoto amordaçado, amarrado e desacordado no chão. - Wtf...? O que é isso? Seqüestram esse moleque? O que vocês fizeram com ele?

- Nada líder. Nós só fizemos o que Itachi pediu.

- Ah... Esse é aquele tal de Naruto não é? Que você tem uma estranha e bizarra obsessão? - Pein perguntou olhando para Itachi.

- É ele sim. Por quê?

- Nada. Aliás, até que você tem bom gosto, esse garoto é...- Pein foi interrompido por um leque arremessado em sua cabeça. Uma voz feminina se pronunciou.

- Ele é o que Pein?

- Er...Nada não Konan-chan n;.;n

- ¬¬ - A garota de cabelos azuis desceu as escadas e viu a mesma coisa que Pein, um garoto amordaçado, desmaiado e amarrado.

- O que é isso? - Konan se aproximou do garoto e mandou que acendessem a luz. Quando o rosto de Naruto estava bem iluminado a garota pode observar suas características, mesmo que jogado no chão Naruto era visivelmente alto, aparentava seus 15 anos, cabelos dourados bem tratados e uma expressão irresistivelmente fofa, mesmo que desacordado. - Quem é esse garoto?

- Chama-se Uzumaki Naruto e no momento me pertence.

- Tecnicamente não, ele ainda pertence a Nara Shikamaru o.õ

- Cala a boca Kisame ¬/\¬

- Vocês Uchihas e essa mania de obsessão. Se não me engano seu irmão também se sente atraído por esse garoto não é?

- Infelizmente, mas ele não é páreo pra mim u/.\u

- Isso é verdade n.n Você é muito mais bonito.

- Caham.

Todos se voltaram para o dono do "pigarro".

- Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? - O loiro já havia acordado há algum tempo, a mordaça estava frouxa, e foi com um certo desespero que percebeu que estava cercado por gente da mesma laia que Itachi

- Boa noite Naruto-chan n/.\n

- ...

- Todos vocês. Fora da minha casa o/.\õ/ - Itachi expulsou todos os Akatsukis, voltando-se depois para Naruto. - Me desculpe a maneira rude pela qual foi trazido até aqui. Espero que possa me perdoar, porque até o resto desse dia você é meu.

- o.o

* * *

Eu sei esse capitulo ta horrível, mas fazer o que né u.u

Me perdoem pela demora DX

Respostas aos reviews

**Mandy Sabaku Hyuuga**

Como não gosta de yaoi?

XD

Bom, estou feliz que alguém que não goste desse gênero leia minha fic Pra sua felicidade terá uma parte HinaNaru viu? n.n embora eu odeie esse casal ¬¬'

Enfim, continue acompanhando ok?

**Tratwy**

Doce!

º Vai pegar os docesº

Thanks /

Desculpe a demora desse ok? Prometo que vou att mais frequentemente x.X

Sim o Naru-chan é lindo!

-------

**Flor Yin-Yang**

Sim, talvez eu faça um capitulo onde todos são felizes pelo menos algumas horas sozinhos com o Naru-chan /o/

Desculpe a demora DX

Eu vou postar maus rápido ta? DX

**Allkiedis**

XD

Acho que nesse capitulo deu pra perceber as intenções do Shika né?

Eu tava pensando em outra coisa, mas minha mente yaoizada pediu pra que o Shika tbm fosse perva com o Naru DDDX

**Camis**

Obrigada pelo review n.n/

Continue acompanhando

:D

**Mary**

Só tu pra pensar essas besteiras XD

Se bem que pensando bem ficou parecendo isso mesmo o.O

**Minagi Soryu**

Pelo visto você gosta de SasuNaru né?

XD

Bom, eu não gosto do Sasuke, mas...n.n

Sim, Naruto é mto fofo n.n

**Nao-chan n.n**

Tenho planos pra ele ter estado sem blusa XD

:p

Boa sorte com os trabalhos

o.ob

**Shyrlei**

Como não consegue ver yaoi?

o.o

Ele diz que não gosta de mulheres x.X

Shika quer dizer veado em japonês

Pra mim o Shikamaru é gay e ponto o.õ

Ta tão na cara e.e

-------

Desculpem a demora e não me matem por favor DX

Até a continuação º-º/


	4. Sim mestre ú,ù

Disclaimer: Ah, o de sempre. E mesmo que eu não colocasse aqui que os personagens de Naruto pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto e não a mim, não ia acontecer nada mesmo. ó.ó

Desculpem possíveis erros de português. Eu não tenho beta.

:p

E ignorem o quão terríveis estarão todas as partes de lime dessa fic inteira e.e.

Boa leitura, se é que isso é possível. ¬¬'

**Seu por um Dia**

Só havia uma palavra que poderia descrever a situação Naruto naquele momento: desconforto. Com as mãos amarradas nas costas daquele jeito, os pés igualmente presos e uma companhia potencialmente desagradável, Naruto não era o que se podia chamar de poço de contentamento.

- Itachi. O que você pensa que está fazendo? - O loiro perguntou impaciente.

- Nada. Ainda. Naru-chan você...

- EI! NÃO ME CHAME DE NARU-CHAN!

- Wow...calma Naru-c...digo, Naruto-kun. Não precisa gritar assim. - Disse o maior tapando os ouvidos com as mãos.

- Onde nós estamos? - O menor de contorcia todo para achar uma posição mais confortável, sem sucesso.

- No meu porão.

- O QUE? - Naruto berrou de novo.

- Você ouviu. No meu porão. - Itachi massageou suas têmporas. Como aquele garoto era barulhento, lindo, mas barulhento. - Você não parece confortável.

- Não me diga! Você acha mesmo? Descobriu isso sozinho ou a sua incrível intuição te ajudou? - o loiro disse trasbordando sarcasmo.

- Hu hu, quem diria. Uzumaki Naruto é capaz de se utilizar de sarcasmo.

- Impressionante, não?

- Muito. Mas como eu estava dizendo, e você delicadamente concordou, está desconfortável. Permita-me. - Itachi aproximou-se o suficiente de Naruto, deixou-o de pé, e antes que o outro sequer pudesse se equilibrar direito, pegou-o no colo, causando outra gritaria.

- GYAH! O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?

- Creio que você já fez essa pergunta.

- ME SOLTA!

- Pare de gritar ou eu vou ter que te calar.

- ME SOLTA! - Naruto continuou a gritar, ignorando o ultimato do outro.

- Bom, não foi por falta de aviso. - Itachi suspirou profundamente, para logo depois tomar os lábios do loiro, acabando, finalmente, com todo aquele escarcéu. Após breves segundos Itachi afastou seus lábios dos do outro, que o olhava incrédulo.

- ... - Naruto estava definitivamente, sem palavras e sem ação.

Aproveitando o espanto, e logo, o silêncio, do loiro, Itachi pode finalmente leva-lo para onde queria: seu quarto. Sorte que a casa estava vazia, como sempre seus pais estavam fora e Sasuke também, onde ele estava não fazia idéia, mas também não era do seu interesse.

Chegando ao quarto abriu a porta com os pés, enquanto segurava com todo o cuidado que possuía seu precioso loiro. Aproximou-se da cama e colocou-o bem no centro da imensa e macia cama de casal. Naruto ainda estava meio em transe por culpa do "beijo" de Itachi e só voltou a si quando sentiu seus braços serem erguidos e, logo após, amarrados na cabeceira da cama com algemas. Olhou para o Uchiha mais velho, mais uma vez, incrédulo.

- Ei! Por que está me amarrando?

- Oras, para você não escapar. - o moreno respondeu calmamente, como se fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo. - Aliás, eu tenho que fechar a porta e pegar mais algumas coisinhas. - dizendo isso Itachi levantou da cama, trancando a porta à chave.

Foi até uma porta de metal branco que ficava no fim do quarto. Parecia um armário normal, mas quando Itachi digitou uma senha qualquer a porta se abriu, revelando um espaço interior muito maior do que aparentava. Dentro do outro cômodo havia, para a surpresa de Naruto, uma foto imensa do loiro. E não só isso, o quarto tinha várias fotos menores espalhadas, decorando o ambiente, além das roupas de Itachi, resumindo, aquilo era um enorme guarda-objetos onde Itachi deveria guardar suas coisas, o que incluía as fotos do Uzumaki, armários e gavetas menores e alguns objetos de tortura. Isso mesmo, objeto de tortura, como uma cama onde se podia amarrar uma pessoa e estica-la até que ela partisse ao meio, uma dama de ferro, caixão forrado de espinhos, facas visivelmente afiadas, palmatórias entre outras coisas do gênero. Naruto empalideceu. Definitivamente ser torturado/agredido não era algo que ele achasse divertido.

Itachi havia entrado no closet havia algum tempo, estava remexendo algumas gavetas, quando lembrou de fechar a porta do lugar. Decididamente Naruto não precisava saber o que tinha lá dentro. Com a porta devidamente fechada o loiro não pode fazer mais nada além de esperar. E foi o que fez. Aproveitou para olhar em volta e ver como era o quarto do tão complexo Uchiha Itachi.

Nada de mais. As paredes eram de um azul escuro, o quarto era amplo, uma sacada com vista para o imenso jardim da família Uchiha, quatro janelas perfeitamente posicionadas para a melhor iluminação do local pela luz da manhã, todas elas com cortinas de veludo cor de vinho, aliás, depois do azul o vinho era a cor que imperava naquele quarto. Havia um pequeno sofá, para duas pessoas, em um dos cantos do cômodo. Tinha também uma outra porta, entreaberta, que deveria ser o banheiro. Além do que se têm na maioria dos quartos, um tapete, um guarda-roupa, dois criado-mudos e a cama, onde Naruto estava algemado.

O loiro suspirou pesadamente. Maldita seja a hora em que havia se metido em tanta confusão e...e Shikamaru? Esqueceu-se completamente dele. Será que ele estava bem?

Em um quarto de hospital

- Ai, minha cabeça...- O moreno murmurou fechando os olhos com força, enquanto massageava as partes doloridas de sua cabeça.

Olhou em volta e viu as paredes brancas, percebeu as vestes brancas que usava e o ventinho incômodo que passava pela parte traseira de sua roupa. É, estava em um hospital. Mas por quê? Droga. Não se lembrava direito... Apenas de ter saído do shopping com Naruto e depois tudo ficou escuro. Quem será que o havia trazido até o hospital? Sua resposta veio rapidamente com o abrir da porta. Junto com o médico vinha Neji. Nunca havia imaginado que o Hyuuga ajudaria alguém, mas pelo visto foi o que fez.

- Neji. Obrigado por me ajudar.

- Claro claro. Mas onde está o Naruto? - O Hyuuga mais velho não pareceu dar muita importância ao agradecimento, pois estava visivelmente preocupado com Naruto.

- Eu...não sei.

- Como não sabe?

- Bom, pelo que me lembro ao sair do shopping nos fomos atacados por um grupo de pessoas. Eu levei uma pancada na cabeça e depois...não me lembro de mais nada. - Shikamaru tentava se recordar de qualquer detalhe importante. - Me lembrei de outra coisa. Se lembra de um tal de Hidan?

- Um dos amigos de Itachi? - Neji quis confirmar - Que apareceu na escola algumas vezes para falar com Sasuke-kun a pedido de Itachi?

- Sim. Ele mesmo.

- E o que aquele doido tem a ver com o Naruto? - Neji só queria saber onde o Uzumaki estava.

- No momento, tudo. Eu acho que ouvi a voz dele vinda da esquina. Não só a dele. Havia várias outras. Mas a dele foi a mais audível.

- Isso significa... - Neji tinha uma ligeira certeza de onde Naruto podia estar.

- Que Naruto está com Itachi. Provavelmente. - Foi o ponto em que ambos chegaram.

Quarto de Itachi

- Voltei! - Depois de intermináveis 10 minutos o moreno saiu do maldito closet, segurando alguma coisa nas mãos. Naruto olhou desconfiado.

- O que é isso?

- Isso o que? - Itachi replicou cinicamente.

- Eu apontaria para o "isso" se eu não estivesse algemado. E você entendeu muito bem o "isso". Fala logo!

- Ora Naruto-kun, para que falar quando posso te mostrar?

Itachi esticou o que segurava nas mãos sobre a cama. Naruto pode ver, aterrorizado, que era uma fantasia de...raposa?

- Mas **o que** é isso?

- Você não é muito criativo para perguntas, né?

- Não mude de assunto.

- Está na cara Naruto-kun. Isso é uma fantasia de raposa. E eu quero que **você**use.

- E por que **eu** usaria esse troço?

- Porque eu quero. E se você não usa-la por bem terei um imenso prazer em te fazer usa-la por mal.

- ...

- Ótimo. Boa raposinha. Escuta aqui. Eu vou te desamarrar e você vai fazer exatamente o que eu mandar. Se não colaborar, acredite você vai sair muito machucado. Estamos entendidos?

- H-h-hay.

- Muito bom.

Itachi aproximou-se de Naruto, desamarrou-o e jogou as roupas para ele.

- Você tem exatamente 60 segundos para estar pronto ou vai se arrepender. - O Uchiha, definitivamente, amava constatar a expressão apavorada do outro. Era no mínimo engraçado de se ver.

Naruto entrou no banheiro. Tirou primeiro a blusa, depois as calças, ficando apenas de cueca. Pode ouvir Itachi contar cada vez mais alto.

- 3...4...5

No imenso banheiro havia um igualmente grande espelho. No qual Naruto não pode evitar se olhar. Seu pescoço ainda estava um pouco vermelho por culpa de Shikamaru. Sorriu brevemente se lembrando daquele momento tão prazeroso, curto, mas ainda assim muito bom. De repente sentiu-se estranhamente enjoado e precisou segurar-se na pia para que não caísse sozinho. Mais uma vez a voz de Itachi fez-se ouvir.

- 22...23...o tempo está passando, **raposa**.

- Já vai! - Naruto gritou de dentro do banheiro. Por que estava obedecendo afinal? Ah claro, o medo. Tinha que admitir. Os Uchihas tinham um poder de persuasão incrível, assustadoramente incrível.

Voltando ao seu intuito de colocar a fantasia, após estar completamente vestido, Naruto olhou bestificado para sua própria imagem. Deuses, ele estava incrivelmente fofo. Odiava quando diziam que ele era fofo, mas aquela maldita fantasia havia o transformado na personificação dessa palavra.

Quando saiu do banheiro, nem Itachi acreditava no quão perfeito o loiro tinha ficado. O moreno levantou de onde estava, indo até Naruto. Colocou a mão no queixo, examinando-o. De baixo para cima: pantufas laranja em forma de pata de raposa, uma calça nem justa nem larga, mas que definia perfeitamente as pernas do loiro, além do colete felpudo, e igualmente laranja, que vestia seus ombros, mas deixava seu peitoral a mostra. E não parava por aí, ainda havia os acessórios. Naruto ainda tinha luvas tão fofas quanto o colete, além dos clássicos e indispensáveis pares de orelha no topo da cabeça e noves caudas milagrosamente presas na calça. Com tudo aquilo Naruto parecia um ursinho de pelúcia, mas de verdade. Itachi teve que se segurar para não agarra-lo naquele mesmo instante e fazer tudo o que sempre quis, mas seu autocontrole, a parte que ainda sobrava dele, o deteu.

- Naruto-kun você está...perfeito! Sabia que um dia o veria assim. - Os olhos do mais velho cintilaram.

- ... - Naruto estava envergonhado demais de si mesmo para se importar com os ataques de histeria do outro.

- Eu tenho que tirar uma foto! - Itachi disse tirando seu celular do bolso e posicionando a lente corretamente. - Diga Kawaii! - (XDDD Imagina uma pessoa dizendo kawaii para tirar uma foto XD).

- Nem pensar. - Naruto correu até a cama, pulando nela, para depois cobrir-se dos pés a cabeça com o lençol. - Isso é humilhante demais Itachi. - Naruto nunca se sentiu tão ridículo, ridiculamente... fofo.

- Para de drama Naru-chan. Quanto mais você enrolar pior vai ser, acredite. - Itachi disse subindo na cama com um olhar malicioso e engatinhando lentamente na direção do outro.

- N-não me c-chame de... Naru-chan... - Naruto tentou parecer nervoso pelo jeito que Itachi o chamou, mas falhou vergonhosamente. Toda a coragem que um dia teve parecia abandoná-lo a cada milímetro que o outro avançava.

- Ora ora, você não está mais tão nervosinho. Na-ru chan. Você me parece meio... - Itachi estava ao lado de Naruto quando sussurrou no ouvido do outro - ...assustado.

- ... - Um arrepio percorreu toda a extensão do corpo do Uzumaki, fazendo-o fechar os olhos, contraindo-se e mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Você é muito sensível Naru-chan. Isso me dá ainda mais vontade de ... - Itachi deixou a frase no ar, queria saber se Naruto entendia sua intenções.

- P-p-para com isso. Agora! - Naruto compreendeu as intenções do maior e tentou fazer com que este parasse, obviamente, sem sucesso.

- Tsc tsc. Naru-chan, meu querido, entenda que você não está em posição de mandar em nada. Aliás, a partir de agora me chame de mestre. - Itachi deu um sorriso vitorioso.

- Que? Nem pensar!

O Uchiha não gostou nem um pouco de ser contrariado e demonstrou isso dando uma bofetada em Naruto, que ficou com a bochecha esquerda vermelha.

- Itai...por que fez isso? - O loiro perguntou colocando uma das mãos na bochecha e massageando-a avidamente. - Isso dói.

- E vai doer muito mais se não fizer o que mandei. - Itachi soou ameaçador.

- H-hay... - respirou fundo - mestre... - Naruto nunca se sentiu tão humilhado.

- Boa raposa. - o maior disse finalmente avançando sobre os lábios do outro, começando um beijo apaixonado. Enlaçou a cintura do menor com uma das mãos, colando os corpos, e com a outra pressionou a nuca do loiro para frente, aprofundando o beijo. Itachi sentiu que o outro estava quente, quente demais, mas preferiu achar que era só por causa da pegação mesmo.

Naruto não estava muito a vontade com o que estava acontecendo, mas quanto mais tentava afastar Itachi, mais este o apertava. A língua do maior invadia sua boca sem piedade, exigindo passagem, indo de um lado para o outro, explorando cada canto de seu interior. Por mais que estivesse sendo "forçado" a fazer aquilo tinha que admitir que o Uchiha sabia como excitar alguém. O moreno soltou a cabeça do loiro, usando a mão, agora livre, para abrir as pernas do menor, colocando-se entre elas. Naruto não se sentia muito bem. E não era por causa da situação. Sua mente latejava, ignorou as ações de Itachi, fechando os olhos e massageando suas têmporas, para que a dor fosse embora. Foi quando percebeu o quão quente estava. Parecia que iria explodir a qualquer momento ou barulho. Franziu o cenho e apertou os olhos, sentiu-se fraco.

- Naruto-kun...? Você ta bem? - Itachi percebeu o mal-estar do menor, lembrando-se então que este estava muito quente. Lógico! Como não percebeu? Ele estava com febre. Muita febre.

Uma forte vertigem atingiu o loiro, mesmo estando deitado. Respirou fundo, sentiu-se terrivelmente nervoso por estar naquela situação.

- Lógico que não Itachi. Eu estou com uma dor de cabeça horrível, com uma companhia horrível e fazendo coisas horríveis!

- Mas eu... - Itachi tentou se explicar, se é que o que ele fez tem explicação.

- Mas nada! Escuta aqui. Cansei de ser seu brinquedo. Você se acha o melhor só porque tem muita gente que te acha perfeito. Uma novidade pra você. EU não te acho perfeito, nem de longe, muito longe! Sai de perto de mim, AGORA! - Naruto levantou-se bruscamente, fazendo com que Itachi caísse de costas na cama.

- Naruto, espera! - O Uchiha levantou-se, indo até o loiro, que já estava na porta. Ao tentar segura-lo pelo braço levou um tapa na mão em resposta.

- Fica longe de mim! Eu não tenho que me sujeitar a esse tipo de coisa! - Agora tudo estava claro, mais ou menos claro. Como Itachi ousava sujeita-lo a tudo aquilo? Pelo que Naruto havia percebido ele era a pessoa desejado pelo povão mais pop, tanto de sua escola quando de algumas universidades. Definitivamente, não precisava ser o brinquedinho do Uchiha.

- Naruto, você não pode sair assim. Você não está bem.

- Qualquer lugar é bom longe de você. - O loiro nunca se sentiu tão nervoso.

Já estava descendo as escadas da mansão, jogando as orelhas, caudas, luvas, e colete de raposa longe, quando viu chegar, pela porta de entrada, ninguém menos do que Neji seguido por um Sasuke visivelmente furioso.

A primeira coisa que ambos viram ao entrarem foi Naruto só de calça, no meio da escada, hiper-vermelho (N/A: De febre viu!) e Itachi chegando logo atrás dele, em péssima hora, devo acrescentar.

- ...? - Sasuke e Neji.

- ...! - Naruto.

- ...opa. - Itachi.

- O que vocês estavam fazendo? - Sasuke perguntou ainda meio chocado pelas vestes, ou melhor, pela falta de vestes de Naruto.

- NÃO É DA SUA CONTA! - O loiro gritou sem pensar. Analisando bem a situação era da conta de Sasuke sim, afinal, era a casa dele.

- Como não é da minha conta! O que você está fazendo na minha casa? Com o meu irmão!!?? E quase pelado!

- Quê? - Naruto percebeu sua situação. - ...Ok. Isso sim precisa ser explicado, mas pensando melhor, pergunte pro seu irmãozinho tarado aqui. Eu vou indo. Passar bem. - E o loiro saiu correndo até o portão enorme que indicava a entrada/saída da imensa propriedade, seguido por Neji.

- O que vocês estavam fazendo?! - Sasuke berrava com seu irmão, que não deu a mínima para os escândalos do outro, deitando-se no amplo sofá da sala enquanto pensava sobre o que o loiro havia dito.

Itachi POV on

_Não acredito. Estraguei tudo, só pra variar. Droga ItachI! Ele não era só mais um/a, era alguém especial...né? Por que eu tentei compra-lo mesmo...? Ah é. Pra encher o saco do Sasuke. Mas agora o Naruto-kun ficou tão nervoso comigo...e eu me sinto estranhamente culpado. Droga! Eu não podia agir como alguém normal pelo menos uma vez? Por que eu tinha que agarra-lo e fazer, ou pelo menos tentar fazer, aquelas coisas com ele! Ótimo, agora o Naruto-kun me odeia e eu vou ter que ouvir a gritaria do otöto baka pelo resto do dia! Meu Deus, nunca pensei que diria isso mas...eu me odeio. ¬¬ Tenho que arranjar um jeito de me redimir e...caralho, o Sasuke não cansa de falar não...? De onde ele tira tanto fôlego? Eu hein. Vou é pro meu quarto, tenho que arranjar um jeito de me redimir com o Naruto-kun e uma rolha também, pra ver se esse moleque cala a boca!_

Itachi POV off

Itachi jogou uma almofada na cara de Sasuke, que caiu sentado em uma poltrona.

- Cala a boca! Como você é chato.

- O que? Ahh!!! Seu desgraçado! Eu te odeio?!

- Sério? Uma novidade pra você. É recíproco.

- ...Eu vou te mataaaaar!!!! - (N/A: O coitado, o dia que você relar um dedo no Itachi eu JURO que escrevo uma fic hentai. ¬¬ Até lá continuo tentando escrever um lemon /o/ Caham, prosseguindo. u.u)

Sasuke tentou pular em cima de Itachi, mas esse se esquivou facilmente do golpe, levantando-se e correndo para seu quarto logo em seguida. Não antes, claro, de jogar outra almofada bem na cara de Sasuke.

- EU TE ODEIO!

No meio de uma rua deserta qualquer

O lugar onde Naruto se encontrava era exatamente no meio de uma praça abandonada. Todos os bancos estavam quebrados, as arvores estavam pichadas e desfolhadas, além é claro da falta completa e total de qualquer ser vivo, que não fosse ele próprio. Já era noite, uma noite sem estrelas, com nuvens que acobertavam a Lua. Havia apenas um poste na rua inteira, que nem funcionava direito ainda por cima.

- Ótimo, eu estou perdido! - Naruto se amaldiçoava. Não fazia idéia de como ir para casa a partir da rua que estava. - Olha que maravilha. Mais uma vez eu me pergunto. Por que diabos eu fui aceitar ser leiloado? Eu não podia ter ficado na minha? Agora eu podia estar em casa, dormindo e...provavelmente estaria mais claro...bem mais...claro. - O loiro sentiu seu corpo pesar e suas pernas não conseguiram mais sustenta-lo, com isso Naruto fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar pela força da gravidade, mas não antes de ver que alguém se aproximava. - Droga. De novo...não. - Apagou.

* * *

Olha, peço mil perdões pela demora, mas meu pai tirou meu computador e eu só estou conseguindo postar essa fic porque eu roubei o pc do meu irmão e como os computadores estão em rede é suave.

e.e

Enfim, mais uma vez desculpem, nem vou poder responder meus tão amados reviews.

T.T

E já vou avisando, só vou poder continuar essa fic quando chegarem minhas férias, ou seja, só em Dezembro. Desculpa aí quem esperava mais desse capitulo, eu também esperava e.e Mas como sempre eu não consigo deixar bom o suficiente.

¬¬"

Tchau gente, até domingo.

_**DANNA E MARY EU AMO VOCÊS! ATÉ DAQUI UM MÊS E ALGUNS DIAS T.T**_

_**E MARY, ATÉ DOMINGO:P**_

Beijos a todos que conseguem ler isso i.i/


	5. Uma ajuda inusitada

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. ¬¬""

Desculpem a piquinês desse capítulo, tô tentando escrever coisas maiores, mas tá difícil. Bom, como eu não ia parar de digitar nunca, já que milagrosamente eu idéias pra escrever esse fic interia ou pelo menos boa parte dela.

e.e

Não se esqueça, peçam os casais. Qualquer um/Naruto.

Predoem os possíveis erros de concordância e/ou de português.

8D

Boa sorte na leitura.

e.e

* * *

**Seu por um Dia**

Naruto espreguiçou-se na cama. Havia tido um sonho tão esquisito...

Abriu os olhos e observou atentamente o local em que se encontrava. Que lugar estranho. Estava seguro de que aquela não era a sua casa. Levantou-se com alguma dificuldade, já que sua visão estava meio turva e suas pernas estavam fracas. Apoiou-se na parede, indo até o que parecia ser a porta, tentou abrir.Trancada.Resolveu então bater na porta para ver se alguém aparecia.

- Oi. Tem alguém aí? - Naruto perguntou com dificuldade. - EI!!Tem alguém aí!!??

Depois de algum tempo pode ouvir passos do outro lado vindo na direção da porta. Naruto afastou-se para que a pessoa pudesse entrar. A porta se abriu e quem entrou foi um homem de cabelos vermelho-sangue, olhos claros, 3 piercing de cada lado do nariz e uma expressão no mínimo estranha.

- ...quem é você? - Naruto perguntou confuso. - Estranho...você me é familiar.

- ...

- ...?

- Bom, meu colegas me chamam de Pein. E você me viu quando estávamos no porão do Itachi, lembra?

- Itachi... - Naruto franziu a testa ao se lembrar da pessoa que mais odiava no momento. - Então não foi um sonho?

- Sonho? Oras, claro que não.

- O que aconteceu? Eu me lembro de ter saído correndo até um parque depois de tudo aquilo e...apaguei. O foi que você fez? Eu me sinto...fraco. Ai, e dolorido.- Naruto massageava seus braços, que por algum motivo doíam tanto quanto suas pernas e sua cabeça.

- Não se preocupe. Eu não fiz nada. Deixe-me explicar. Ontem, depois que Itachi me expulsou da casa dele, junto com os outros Akatsukis, eu não quis ir para casa. Tenho uma proposta para te fazer.

- Akatsukis? Que inferno é isso? E que proposta é essa?

- Caramba, como você faz perguntas. Eu vou te explicar, tenha calma. A Akatsuki é como uma gangue da minha universidade. Eu, o Itachi e os outros nos conhecemos lá, eu e Konan estamos no 4° ano, Itachi, Deidara, Kisame e Sasori estão no 3° ano e o restante está no 2° e 1° ano ainda. Nós nos reunidos para fazer festas para a escola, arrecadar uma grana e se divertir de vez em quando.

- ...

- Pois então, ontem depois que você saiu correndo da casa do Itachi eu te segui. Você não parecia nada bem e eu tinha que falar com você. Então quando eu finalmente te alcancei você simplesmente desmaiou. Depois disso eu te trouxe pra minha casa, te dei alguns remédios e um calmante...

- Calmante? Pra que um calmante?!

- Porque você não parava de se mexer na cama, além de ficar tendo alucinações.

- ...eu tava tão mal assim?

- Pois é.

- E quanto essa dor que eu estou sentindo por todo meu corpo?

- Já disse, você não parava de se mexer. Acho que caiu umas duas vezes da cama.

- E você mora sozinho?

- Tecnicamente não. Comigo também mora a Konan. Aquela garota de cabelo azul que você também deve ter visto ontem, mas ela quase não fica aqui. Prefere vadiar por aí.

- Ah...mas então. Qual é essa proposta? - Naruto, agora que já tinha perguntado tudo o que desejava, estava ficando curioso com o que aquele rapaz queria.

- Bom...eu estou disposto a te ajudar com todos esses malucos que te perseguem.

- Jura?!

- Claro, mas...em troca eu quero que você me ajude em algumas coisas.

- Sabia que não ia sair de graça. O que você quer?

- Eu não posso e nem quero te falar agora. Você vai saber quando for necessário.

- Hum...ok.

- Ótimo. Agora troque de roupa e vá para sua casa. Eu sei seu telefone e vou te passar o meu. Quando precisar de ajuda em alguma ocasião, qualquer ocasião é só me ligar. Mas não comente com ninguém sobre isso, entendido? - As últimas palavras soaram com um quê de ameaça.

-_Hai_.

Após vestir as roupas que Pein havia indicado Naruto foi até a cozinha, com alguma dificuldade se considerarmos que as roupas que usava eram um tanto maiores que ele, fazendo com que tropeçasse nos próprios pés. Com a alegria e entusiasmo típicos dele, Naruto cumprimentou Pein, que estava escrevendo alguma coisa, com um bom-dia animado, sentando-se ao lado deste após uma breve inspeção pela cozinha que, assim como o resto da casa, era pequena. As paredes, decoradas com azulejo branco e vermelho intercalado, tinha alguns poucos pôsteres das bandas do momento, além do calendário todo rabiscado. Um detalhe que Naruto não pode deixar de notar foi um dia em específico da folhinha, que estava circulada de forma chamativa e com caneta diferente das outras, coincidentemente era o dia do seu aniversário, mas com certeza era apenas uma estranha coincidência. Voltando a observar cada detalhe da cozinha pode perceber ainda uma imensa louça por lavar, algumas roupas amontoadas em um canto qualquer, o fogão com várias panelas, aparentemente vazias, e a geladeira escancarada.

Pein parecia indiferente a toda aquela bagunça e à Naruto, que permanecia sentado ao seu lado, em silêncio, esperando que o ruivo dissesse alguma coisa. Naruto o estava encarando, e isso era incômodo demais. Pein parou de escrever e olhou nervoso para Naruto.

- Se importa de parar de me olhar?

- Oh, desculpe...mas, eu não tenho nada para fazer. - Naruto coçou a cabeça meio sem-jeito, abrindo um sorriso constrangido, afinal aquela sequer era a sua casa.

- Tudo bem, espere lá fora. Eu já vou sair. - Bufou Pein enquanto voltava a escrever.

- Ta bom. - Naruto se levantou e foi até a saída, tropeçando nos montes de roupa que estavam no caminho. Quando chegou à porta, que era de uma madeira branca muita estranha, saiu. Sentou-se no último degrau da pequena escada que tinha três degraus e ficou observando o céu, que estava lindo, diga-se de passagem. O frio do dia anterior já tinha passado e seu substituto foi o tão grandioso e cálido Sol.

Naruto respirou fundo, como adorava o ar puro. Abaixou a cabeça, pensando em tudo que havia acontecido desde sexta, o maldito dia em que resolveu ser leiloado. E falando em pessoas leiloadas eis que quem vira a esquina é ninguém menos que sua rosada favorita. Isso mesmo: Sakura-chan. (N/A:Olha ela aí gente. Falei que ia aparecer u.u)

- Sakura-chan!! - Naruto gritou histérico para a garota enquanto acenava.

- ...Naruto? O que você ta fazendo aqui? Pensei que morasse em outro bairro... - Sakura estava confusa, nunca tinha visto Naruto por ali e este não tinha nenhum amigo ou conhecido por ali, tinha?

- Ah, eu vim... - a explicação do loiro foi cortada por uma voz fria e, por que não dizer, assustadora.

- Ele veio visitar um amigo. Algum problema nisso? - Pein apareceu na porta, estava sério e encarava Sakura com um quê de asco.

- N-nada não, P-pein-sama. E-eu só estava... - Sakura tropeçava nas palavras. Aquele cara a assustava. Na verdade ele assustava a rua inteira.

- Não me interessa o que você tem a dizer. Agora, se não se importa, eu e Naruto-kun temos assuntos a resolver. - Falando isso Pein agarrou o braço de Naruto e o arrastou sem cuidado algum dali.

- Naruto...**kun**? Assuntos a resolver? Que tipo de assunto o Naruto teria com esse tipo de gente? Bom, não é da minha conta - A rosada preferiu não se importar muito com o que viria a acontecer com seu admirador, resolvendo voltar logo para casa antes que o pão esfriasse e sua mãe enchesse o saco.

- Ai. Seja mais educado! - Assim que chegaram a um bar, até que bem grande, Naruto se desvencilhou das mãos de Pein.

- O que você esperava? Eu pareço ser delicado por acaso? - Pein estava diferente, antes sua expressão, ou melhor, sua falta dela, foi substituída por uma nervosa e impaciente.

- Aff, claro que não. Mas você podia ter aviso.

- Cale-se. Você reclama demais, não sei o que toda essa gente vê em você. Você é chato e fala demais!

- Hunf, mal-educado. - Naruto cruzou os braços, fechou os olhos e fez seu tão famoso beicinho.

- Preste bastante atenção. Eu não estou te ajudando de graça, estamos entendidos?

- Sim. - o loiro respondeu mal-humorado.

- Ótimo. Aqui está. Este é o meu número. Só me ligue se for realmente importante. Eu irei te ligar a hora que for preciso. - o ruivo deu o papel à Naruto, que o guardou no bolso da calça.

- Tá.

- Bom, até amanhã. - Pein já se virava para ir embora, mas Naruto o segurou.

- O que você quer dizer com até amanhã?

- Você é burro por acaso? Amanhã a gente se vê. Eu já tenho planos para você. E quero minha roupa de volta. - Pein continuou sério enquanto ia para sua casa, deixando um Naruto curioso e um pouco nervoso para trás.

- "...o que será que esse cara tem em mente? Bom, só sei que com aquele bando de louco eu vou precisar de ajuda mesmo." - Naruto suspirou. Só lhe restava ir para casa e...para que lado ela ficava mesmo? Ótimo, estava perdido, de novo. - "Tenho a sensação de que já passei por isso. ¬¬"

O Uzumaki olhou em volta, procurando algo familiar. E não é que achou? É Naruto tinha que admitir. Às vezes até ele estranhava a própria sorte. No outro lado da rua ele encontrou um de seus colegas de sala. Que coincidência...

- Ei! Kiba!!

- ...Naruto?

-_Hai_. - Naruto atravessou a rua, indo até seu amigo. Cumprimentou-o com um aperto de mão e foi logo ao assunto. - Bem...eu estou perdido. - o loiro sorriu meio sem-jeito. Kiba nunca perdoava um erro de Naruto sem zoá-lo a resto do dia.

- Fala sério? - Naruto afirmou com a cabeça. - Que ridículo cara! - E Kiba desatou a rir, quase deixando seu cachorro, Akamaru, um cão branco que chegava a altura da cintura de Kiba, sair da coleira. - Calma garoto, já estamos chegando. E então Naruto. O que você espera que eu faça?

- Me indique a direção?! - o loiro disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Ahh...infelizmente eu não posso fazer isso.

- Quê? Por que não? É só me apontar uma maldita direção! É tão difícil?

- Na verdade é sim. Eu não moro aqui, sequer sou dessa área.

- Então o que você faz aqui?!

- É que hoje meu grupo para aquele trabalho de filosofia vai se reunir na casa do Shino. Ele mora ali ó. - Kiba apontou uma das últimas casas da rua. Ela não era tão grande quanto a da família Uchiha, mas ainda assim era bem grande, as paredes eram de um verde claro, dois andares e a entrada era protegida por um portão de ferro preto com algumas flores na frente. Do lugar onde os dois se encontravam era possível enxergar três janelas.

- Nossa. A casa do Shino parece bem legal...

- Pois é, eu também acho. Mas então. A Hinata-chan já deve estar chegando, isso se já não chegou. Ela é muito pontual, sabe?

- Hn. Eu vou com você. Vamos. - Naruto pegou Kiba pelo braço e o arrastou até a casa. O pobre Akamaru nem pode cheirar os matinhos e postes do caminho.

- Ei! Espera! Me larga Naruto. - Kiba puxou seu braço com força para que o outro soltasse.

- O que foi agora?

- O Shino não gosta muito de receber visitas...

- Oras, se não gostasse não teria proposto o trabalho na casa dele.

- Não é isso. Os meus pais viajaram, minha tia quase nunca está em casa e a Hinata tem vergonha de perguntar para os pais se pode fazer trabalho lá, além do que tem aquele chato do Neji. Ele fica perturbando toda hora, se mostrando e blá blá blá. Um inferno.

- Tanto faz. Eu só quero fazer uma ligação. Duvido que o Shino me negue isso. Somos amigos, afinal.

Naruto chegou até o portão da casa do clã Aburame e, sem cerimônia, começou a gritar como o louco que é.

- SHINO!!

- Cala a boca! - Kiba tapou a boca de Naruto para que este ficasse quieto. - A família Aburame não gosta de barulho seu idiota.

-Aff, me solta. EI! SHINO! Você ta aí? - o loiro continuava a gritar, sem ligar a mínima para os avisos do outro. Logo Shino apareceu na porta.

- Naruto? Mais que inferno. Será que dá pra parar de gritar?

- Ah. Desculpe.

- Tudo bem. Oi Kiba. Chegou na hora, Hinata ainda não chegou. Ligou dizendo que ia se atrasar um pouo. Vamos, entre. O portão está aberto. E você Naruto? O que quer aqui?

- Eu preciso usar o seu telefone... - o loiro sorriu constrangido, nem era tão amigo de Shino assim.

- Claro. Entre. Sinta-se a vontade, por favor.

- Muito obrigado! - Naruto abriu o portão e entrou correndo. Quando chegou até Shino o abraçou em agradecimento. - Valeu cara!

- ...se importa em me soltar...agora? - o moreno não parecia muito confortável com a situação.

- Ah claro. Foi mal.

- Venha. O telefone fica na sala. É pra lá.

Naruto entrou na casa e ficou impressionado com a decoração. O interior da casa inteira era de pura madeira. Uma madeira escura e lisa. Só os móveis eram "normais". O garoto ficou meio bestificado olhando para cada detalhe da casa. Os quadros de paisagens, na sua maioria florestas e flores, tudo perfeitamente limpo e arrumado. O tapete marrom-claro que contrastava com a cor escura da madeira forrava quase todo o chão da sala. Certamente seria incrível morar ali. Até que um pensamento o arremeteu. E se a casa fosse atacada por cupins? Tudo seria comido? Como todo bom curioso Naruto resolveu tirar a dúvida com Shino, que vinha logo atrás seguido por Kiba.

- Shino...a sua casa é incrível. - Naruto perguntou, ainda admirando a casa.

- É, eu sei. - Shino gabou-se. Oras, sua casa era fantástica mesmo.

- Eu queria saber uma coisa.

- Se a minha casa vai ser destruída por cupins?

- Isso mesmo! Vai?

- Claro que não. Minha família tem ótimos produtos contra esses insetos, alem do que um dos segredos do meu clã é conseguir "controlar" insetos.

- Como assim?

- Simples. Insetos não nos atacam. Nunca fui picado na minha vida. Nós temos tipo uma...proteção contra eles, entende?

- Acho que sim.

- Agora chega de conversa. Eu e Kiba precisamos fazer logo esse trabalho. Pode usar o telefone. Seja rápido, por favor. - Dizendo isso Shino virou-se e subiu as escadas, indo para o seu quarto. Kiba o seguiu e Akamaru esperava do lado de fora, no jardim.

- "Bom. Espero que ele não fique bravo comigo..." - Naruto pensou consigo mesmo. Estava a um dia e meio sem dar noticias. Com certeza ele e as outras estavas muito preocupados. Quando terminou de discar esperou pacientemente que alguém atendesse, o que na demorou muito.

- Alô?

- NARUTO!! ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ?? SEU INFELIZ!!! ESTAMOS TODOS PREOCUPADOS! - A pessoa do outro lado da linha berrava a plenos pulmões, estava realmente preocupado. Ao fundo era possível ouvir garotas conversando, algumas gritando também, todas querendo saber onde Naruto estava.

- E-eu...

- Não quero saber! Venha para casa imediatamente! Aqui você vai me explicar tudo direitinho!

- Esse é o problema! Eu to perdido, senão eu já teria ido para casa!

- Sabia que não devia ter deixado você ir sozinho naquele encontro com o Shikamaru.

- Não foi um encontro!

- Não se engane garoto. Foi um encontro sim. Seu safadinho... - O homem do outro lado parecia ter esquecido do sumiço de Naruto.

- PARA! Já disse que não foi um maldito encontro!

- Claro, claro. Me diga, onde você está? Eu e as garotas vamos te buscar.

- Hunf, na casa do Shino, um colega da minha escola.

- Você dormiu aí? Caramba, não bastou só aquele Shikamaru? Teve que ficar com esse Shino também? - Um risada pode ser ouvida do outro lado.

- Cala a boca ero-sannin?! Eu não dormi aqui. Vem me buscar logo. Que droga.

- Ta bom, mas onde ele mora.

- Na rua Esquina do Abismo n° 666.(N/A: Desculpa, não resisti a por um nome tão tosco. ..)

- Ok, vou te buscar. Em alguns minutos eu estarei aí.

- Não demore. O Shino não gosta de visitas.

- Eu chego em meia hora. Tchau.

- Tchau...

Naruto desligou o telefone. Suspirou longamente. Teria que se explicar ao seu tutor e isso seria, no mínimo, complicado. Bom, a única coisa que podia fazer agora era esperar. Talvez devesse ir até o quarto de Shino, pelo menos não ficaria morgando sozinho. Subiu as escadas e seguiu as vozes de Kiba e Shino. Ao se aproximar do quarto ouviu um comentário de Kiba que o deixou constrangido.

- Shino, acho que eu gosto do Naruto.

O Uzumaki sentiu seu rosto esquentar, maldito seja. Por que tinha que corar tão facilmente. Ok, ele não tinha ouvido aquilo. Foi apenas um estranho devaneio de sua mente, muito estranho. Respirou várias vezes até que sua coloração voltasse ao normal. Colocou sua melhor máscara de felicidade e entrou o quarto, como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

- Obrigada por me deixar o telefone Shino. Já estão vindo me buscar.- Naruto pode notar o repentino desconforto de Kiba. Este estava sentado na cama e assim que Naruto entrou o moreno desviou-lhe o olhar, passando a encarar a janela. Isso fez com que Naruto também se sentisse constrangido. Resolveu puxar conversa com Shino, senão o ar ficaria muito denso, mas o Aburame lhe fez esse favor.

- Que bom Naruto. Eu não tenho pressa em começar o trabalho, a Hinata nem está aqui. Se quiserem posso trazer algo para comermos. - Shino levantou-se, indo na direção da porta, sequer esperou que um dos dois negasse ou aceitasse. Simplesmente saiu do quarto, deixando Kiba e Naruto sozinhos, para pegar alguns aperitivos.

Um silêncio mórbido se instalou no quarto.

- ...

- ...

- Então...você vem sempre aqui Kiba? - Naruto deu uma risada forçada enquanto punha as mãos atrás da cabeça. Tinha que agir normalmente senão Kiba poderia desconfiar de alguma coisa.

- Na verdade sim. Eu, Shino e Hinata fazemos trabalhos juntos desde a 4º série.

- Ah. Legal.

Silêncio mórbido parte dois.

- ...

- ... E você Naruto? Já tem grupo pra esse trabalho?

- Não. Na verdade nem sei do que se trata. - Naruto sorriu, ficando envergonhado com sua própria ignorância.

- É pra essa terça, sabia? - Kiba queria manter o diálogo. E aquele assunto podia render um bom papo.

- Não. É de qual matéria?

- De Biologia. Shizune-sensei pediu esse trabalho a uns 2 meses atrás. Tínhamos que observar o crescimento de certas plantas.

- Oh. Não me lembro desse trabalho. Parece que vou levar mais um zero. - Naruto falou tranquilamente, com se tirar nota baixa fosse algo tão sem importância, de fato, para ele era mesmo.

- Não está preocupado?

- Nem um pouco. Por que? Deveria?

- Lógico! Pelo que sei você tem 50 de desconto por causa de uma bolsa de estudos que seu tutor conseguiu, sabe-se lá como. Você devia dar valor a isso! - Kiba não pode evitar de levantar a voz para o outro. Aquele descaso o deixava nervoso.

- Calma Kiba. Relaxa. Por que se importa tanto?

- Poque...porque somos amigos oras! - O Inuzuka respondeu desviando o olhar para porta, que foi aberta alguns segundos depois.

Shino entrou no quarto com uma bandeja repleta de estranhos aperitivos, além de uma jarra com refrigerante. Este estava indo na direção na mesa quando "acidentalmente" deixou cair a jarra em cima de Kiba.

- Opa. Foi mal. - Não dava para ver o olhar de Shino por causa dos óculos escuros que usava, mas se desse Kiba e Naruto poderiam ter visto o olhar satisfeito do Aburame quando Kiba se levantou e correu para o banheiro. Shino virou-se para Naruto e perguntou de forma calma e despreocupada.

- Quer alguma coisa?

- Er...você não vai ajudar o Kiba?

- Ele já está bem grandinho. Creio que ele já possa se virar. - Dizendo isso Shino sentou-se em uma cadeira e ficou a mirar Naruto, que permanecia de pé, de uma forma muito interessada. - Sente-se, por favor.

- Não, obrigado. Acho que já vou indo.

- Mas Jiraya-sama ainda não chegou. Acho que não tem problema se você se sentar. - Shino continuou a olhar para Naruto, que estremecia por dentro. Por não conseguir ver os olhos dele não sabia qual era a intenção do moreno com aquilo. Como não queria discutir simplesmente se sentou.

- Então...você demorou, né?

- É.

Silêncio mórbido 3.

Naruto fez uma anotação mental: Nunca ir até a casa de Shino sem um bom assunto. O silêncio ali era algo meio incômodo. O loiro já ia abrir a boca para falar qualquer coisa quando uma buzina pode ser ouvida do lado de fora.

- "Graças a Kami-sama. e.e" - Naruto pensou aliviado, levantando-se e indo até a porta. - Bom, obrigado por tudo. E desculpe o incômodo. Diga ao iba que amanhã a gente se vê.

- Claro, Naruto.

- Hum?

- Vê se faz esse trabalho. Ele vale muitos pontos. - Shino deu um meio sorriso, o que era quase assustador. Eu disse quase porque só de ver Shino se preocupar com Naruto, coisa que ele não fazia nunca, ou pelo menos não demonstrava, já era por si só estranho demais.

- O-ok. Fui. - Naruto simplesmente voou até a porta, a abrindo e dando de cara com a pobre Hinata. Ele só não a matou porque essa, com um reflexo tirado sabe-se lá de onde, soltou os potes que segurava, cruzando os braços para se defender do impacto. Naruto caiu de bunda no chão e Hinata foi um pouco para trás.

- N-naruto-k-kun. O que f-faz a-aqui?? O///O - A garota não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Foi até o loiro, que ainda estava meio desnorteado, e o ajudou a se levantar. - Me desculpe Naruto-kun!! - A Hyuuga corou mais do que nunca, batendo os dedos nervosamente.

- Calma Hinata-chan. Não foi nada. Ai meu deus! Desculpaaaa!!! - Naruto se pôs a pedir desculpas, mas Hinata não entendeu. - Eu quebrei seu trabalho de ciências! OMG, me perdoe!! - Agora era Naruto que não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Dera uma mancada das feias. Aquele trabalho exigia muito esforço e paciência e ele destruiu tudo em poucos segundos. - E-eu não queria fazer isso. Me desculpe Hinata-chan! - o loiro se agachou e começou a pegar as poucas plantas que ficaram inteiras.

Não demorou muito , Kiba e Shino também apareceram, Kiba estava sem camisa pois ela estava toda suja. Kiba arregalou os olhos. Não podia acreditar que todas aquelas tardes sacrificadas foram em vão. Shino continuava sério. Não parecia se importar com aquilo.

- Gente, me desculpem. Por favor. Eu não queria ter feito isso.

- Ai ai...tudo bem Naruto. Não foi sua intenção. - Shino respondeu calmamente.

- N-naruto-kun. Não s-se p-preocupe. N-nós damos um j-jeito. - Hinata sorriu. Se para Shino não tinha problema, para ela é que não ia ter. E tranqüilizar Naruto era algo muito mais importante do que um trabalho de ciências. Na opinião dela.

- Naruto!! Eu não acredito nisso! Passamos horas fazendo esse maldito trabalho. - Kiba não se agüentava em pé. Tinha vontade de descer a porrada em Naruto. Aquele garoto as vezes era sem noção demais para o seu próprio bem.

- Me perdoe Kiba, Shino, Hinata. Eu posso fazer outro. Tentar pelo menos e...droga. A quem estou tentando enganar. Eu nunca conseguiria fazer em uma tarde o que vocês 3 levaram meses pra fazer. Eu só posso dejesar minhas sinceras desculpas. - Naruto ficou com uma cara horrível. Totalmente depressivo. O que, obviamente, comoveu todos os integrantes daquele time.

- Tudo bem Naruto. Eu não precisava da nota mesmo. i-i - Kiba tentou consolar Naruto.

Mais uma seção de desculpas e blábláblá ia começar se Jiraya não tivesse buzinado novamente. Naruto despediu-se de todos, muito constrangido, entrou no carro e foi embora. Ao grupo de Shino só restava recomeçar o trabalho.

Já no carro, Jiraya e 2 garotas que estavam no banco de trás olhavam interrogativamente para Naruto, esperando que esse se explicasse.

- Naruto-nii-san. Onde você passou a noite? - Uma das garotas perguntou timidamente.

- Ah...nee-chan. Eu prefiro não falar sobre o assunto...- Naruto ainda estava se sentindo deprimido.

- Oh, ok. - A garota se calou.

Foi uma volta para casa bem sinlênciosa.

* * *

Ok. Chega. 

e.e

Às reviews!

õ/

Peeh

Que bom que gostou.

XP

Bom, aí está uma pequena insinuação de Shino/Naru.

Não se preocupe, todos os casais vão aparecer bem mais vezes.

Origada por ler.

ºoº

Hanna Yin-Yang.

XD

De tanto que meu danna, Aldebaran Black, me perturbou eu postei nesse feriadão. Quem sabe até terça eu não posto outro capítulo?

8Dv

Uchiha Feh n' Uzumaki Lah.

Valeu, mas eu não acho que minha imaginação seja grande coisa.

De qualquer maneira, muito obrigada.

Continue lendo.

\õ/

Mary-nee-chan.

Lol

Nem vou responder suas reviews, a gente conversa sobre a fic todo dia.

e.e

Yuki Nao Kitsune

Sim, ele até pode tentar se redimir. Mas acho que o Naruto não vai ser muito legal com ele não. Depois do que o Ero-Itachi fez.

Bela Dark

Beijos de raposa. Gostei.

\õ/

Lambidinhas de raposa pra ti.

x

Valeu por ler a fic more. ºoºv

Tem razão, todos amam o Naruto, não posso deixa-lo só com um.

Sabaku no Mayuri

Oba!

Adoro novos leitores.

\º-º/

Eu queria ter uma gravadora. Ia ficar rica.

e.e/

Se bem que o Kishimoto-san ia me processar.

o.O

Mas ok. eeb

Florinecordeiro

Que emoção, estou convertendo pessoas ao mundo yaoi!

\ºoº/

Continue lendo. Prometo que você não vai se arrepender!

Lucia Almeida Martins

Vixi, o Naruto vai passar pela mão de muita gente até ficar com um/a só.

;3

Aldebaran Black.

Pronto! Ta aí a contiunção.

Ò.ó

Não-chan

Espero que esses problemas sejam resolvidos logo.

o-o/

bom, aqui mais um capítulo da fic. Quem sabe um tiozinho da mercearia não aparece pela fic.

:D

* * *

Me perdoem a demora, talvez eu ainda ponha uma continuação até o fim do feriado. 

8Db

Obrigada a todos que lêem isso aqui e gostam ainda por cima.

e.e

Bom, até o próximo capítulo.


	6. Quanto mais gente mais confusão

_Naruto não me pertence. Danna e Lory, me desculpem a demora, mas eu postei!_

- Three Days Grace rula!! - Fala normal.

- 'Também acho 8DD' - Pensamento.

(N/A: Adoro meus comentários. \o/) - LoL Meus comentários. O.ô

**Seu por um Dia**

Na manhã seguinte - Segunda

No quarto de Naruto, que não era exatamente espaçoso, mas ao menos era confortável com aquela cama e estante repleta de livros, esse mesmo loiro ouvia entediado o sermão que o sannin lhe dava. Ok, obviamente merecia, mas não era para tanto. Finalmente Jiraya parou de falar.

- Acabou? - perguntou o garoto, indiferente.

- Como assim "Acabei"? Você passou a noite fora de casa e sabe-se lá o que você fez durante esse tempo! Do jeito que você é avoado de ter se esquecido da camisinha e...- O sannin foi interrompido por uma cadeira que voou na sua cabeça.

- Do que você está falando seu tarado! Eu não fiz nada disso! Pervertido!!- Naruto berrou de volta arremessando sua mochila no velho.

Este ia replicar, mas foi interrompido pelo ranger da porta que lentamente se abriu revelando um rapaz muito parecido com Naruto. Seus cabelos eram mais volumosos que o do loiro, além de serem ruivos. Sua expressão era sádica, seus olhos eram vermelhos e o meio sorriso que havia em sua face denunciava os caninos mais afiados do que o normal. Suas bochechas também tinham cicatrizes, só que mais profundas e as unhas dele pareciam-se com garras.

- Ah não. Você não! - O loiro não apreciou nem um pouco a presença daquele garoto. - O que você ta fazendo aqui?

- Que isso Naruto. Isso é jeito de tratar a sua família? - O ruivo alargou o sorriso, enquanto abria os braços à espera de um abraço do loiro.

- Família? Volte pro inferno de onde você nunca devia ter saído e lá você vai encontrar sua família! - Naruto aumentava o tom de voz gradativamente.

- Que horror. - O garoto fez uma expressão ofendida. - Jiraya-san, você vai deixar ele me tratar assim? - O velho interviu.

- Naruto, você não pode tratar seu primo assim. O Kyuubi veio de muito longe só pra te ver.

- Eu não pedi para ele vir para cá!

- Por que você odeia tanto ele?!

- Não é da sua conta! Ele sabe muito bem porque. - Naruto cruzou os braços, virando as costas para o outro e fazendo beicinho. O ruivo aproveitou a oportunidade que lhe foi dada e agarrou Naruto por trás, o abraçando fortemente.

- Você provoca... - O garoto disse ao pé do ouvido do outro. Esse correspondeu dando uma cabeçada nele, que soltou e colocou a mão na bochecha.

- Desgraçado. - Naruto deu um chute em suas partes baixas (N/A: Que maldade. 8DD)

- Caralxx. - Kyuubi fechou os olhos, quase não se agüentando de dor. Aquele chute havia doido muito, mas não o suficiente para ele se calar. - Continua arisco Naruto...você sabe que eu gosto. - O loiro foi até ele, seus olhos transbordavam ódio, e o pegou pelos cabelos puxando sem dó, fazendo-o o fazendo olhar para cima.

- Eu te odeio. Lembre-se disso. - O ruivo não ia deixar por menos, mas antes que ele pudesse responder Jiraya resolveu parar os dois. Sempre que uma briga entre eles começava ambos saiam quebrados.

- Naruto. Você está atrasado para aula.

- Hunf. Ok. - O loiro bufou qualquer coisa e pegou sua mochila, mas antes de sair ele parou na porta e apontou para seu primo, já prevendo o que o outro iria fazer. - Não ouse me seguir.

- Como se você mandasse em mim. - O ruivo deu um meio sorriso e se levantou, passando por Naruto e saindo quarto.

O loiro suspirou e depois olhou para o sannin que havia assistido tudo.

- Uma hora você vai ter que perdoa-lo, seja lá o que ele tenha feito.

- Você não entende velho. O que ele me fez foi imperdoável. Agora, eu vou indo.

E Naruto saiu em disparada, estava mais do que atrasado. Quando chegou à escola o portão já estava fechando e ia acabar ficando para fora se Kakashi não tivesse aparecido, ele também havia chegado atrasado.

- Deixe-o entrar. - O professor disse ao porteiro.

- Mas ele chegou atrasado Kakashi-san.

- Não tem problema. Deixe-o entrar só dessa vez. Ele não costuma chegar atrasado.

- Tudo bem. Só dessa vez. - E o porteiro abriu o portão novamente permitindo que Naruto entrasse.

- Er...obrigado Kakashi-sensei. - Naruto estava meio receoso em andar ao lado de seu sensei depois daquele leilão, mas como este não parecia ter segundas intenções resolveu relaxar. Quando já estavam na porta da sala Kakashi se despediu com um aceno e o loiro entrou. Todos o olhavam, mas ele preferiu ignorar indo se sentar em sua cadeira, ao lado da janela, aproveitando que o professor daquela aula ainda não havia chegado. No momento estava muito puto com seu primo para cumprimentar a todos, como sempre fazia. Estava tão distraído que nem percebeu o Uchiha sentar-se a sua frente.

- Ei dobe.

- ... - Naruto continuava distraído.

- Naruto?! - O moreno deu um tapinha na bochecha do outro, que acordou instantaneamente.

- Ei. O que você quer teme? - o loiro preferiu ocupar sua mente com outra coisa, senão certas lembranças iam lhe voltar a mente e ele não queria isso.

- Como assim o que eu quero? Você não vai gostar se eu responder. - Sasuke disse em um tom safado e bem baixinho para que apenas o loiro pudesse ouvir. Este bateu a mão na testa. Não era possível. Estava cercado de pervertidos.

- Escuta aqui. Eu não estou com paciência para te aturar hoje. - Naruto já estava levantando para ir para outra carteira quando o moreno segurou seu ombro, mantendo-o no lugar.

- Espera. Não vai embora.

- Por que não deveria?

- Porque eu não quero.

- Ah pronto. Agora eu tenho que obedecer as suas ordens mestre Uchiha?

- Não. Eu só quero te perguntar uma coisa.

- E o que seria?

- O que você pretende fazer agora que sabe que toda aquela gente gosta de você?

- Peraê. Querer me comprar naquele dia não garante que ninguém goste de mim, ok.

- Ah não? Então pra que eles iam te comprar? Pra você fazer o dever de matemática é que não. - O moreno sorriu de forma irônica. Provocar Naruto era muito divertido.

- Teme. O que você está insinuando? - O loiro disse apontando o dedo na cara do outro de forma ameaçadora.

- Nada, mas se a carapuça serviu usuratonkashi...

- Como eu te odeio. Eu vou te matar! - E Naruto pegou o outro pela gola da camisa o arremessando para fora da cadeira para depois pular sobre ele e começar a socá-lo. O moreno não deixou por menos, revidava cada soco e cada chute. A sala inteira começou a gritar.

- BRIGA! BRIGA! - por parte dos meninos.

- Sasuke-kun! Bate nele!! - por parte das meninas.

Toda essa barulheira chamou a atenção da diretora que estava indo exatamente para a sala de Naruto. Tsunade-sama não era conhecida pela sua delicadeza tanto que chegou chutando a porta e berrando.

- Que baderna é essa aqui?! - Todos ficaram em silêncio, menos Naruto e Sasuke que pareciam ter ignorado a entrada da diretora e continuaram a se socar e a se xingar. - Vocês de novo? - A loira foi até os dois e os segurou pelas camisetas, erguendo ambos no ar. - Parem já com isso. E Naruto, já pra minha sala.

- E por que só eu?! Não é justo! Sua velha peituda! - O loiro continuava berrando enquanto veias saltavam na testa da diretora.

- Seu pirralho abusado! - Tsunade soltou Sasuke e arrastou Naruto para a sala dela.

- Sasuke-kun, você está bem? - Ino se aproximou, quase engolindo Sasuke com os olhos, já que sua blusa estava toda amassada e rasgada, aliás Sasuke quase que inteiro estava arranhado.

- 'Nossa, o dobe nunca me bateu com tanta vontade. E...ele me mordeu!' - o Uchiha constatou isso olhando para seu antebraço, onde havia uma marca saliente de dentes. (N/A: É nessas horas que pergunto para que servem os professores. \o/)

Na sala da diretora

- Por que você só trouxe a mim? Eu não era o único brigando!

- Cale-se pirralho! Eu tenho muitos motivos para te expulsar.

- Então me expulsa e eu não tenho mais que olhar pra essa sua cara feia!

- Naruto-kun, Tsunada-sama. Parem de discutir, por favor. - A secretária da escola, Shizune, era muito calma. E odiava brigas.

- Ok. Naruto eu trouxe só você porque preciso te avisar uma coisa.

- E o que é?

- Você vai participar de outro leilão.

- O QUE?! Nem morto!

- Naruto, eu não estou perguntando. Eu estou avisando. Sabe, no ultimo leilão você forneceu a escola muito mais do que o esperado. Então resolvi te leiloar de novo, já que o dinheiro pro meu sak...digo, pros meus remédios já acabou.

Naruto bufou e disse para si mesmo - Além de velha é bêbada.

- Disse alguma coisa querido? - Tsunade perguntou dando um sorriso muito falso.

- Não baa-chan. Eu não disse nada.

- Ótimo. Então já está dispensado. Quando o próximo leilão for marcado eu te aviso.

- Claro claro. Eu não tenho mais vontade própria mesmo.

- É, você não tem. Agora pare de reclamar e volte para a aula.

- 'Eu só me fodx nessa merdx' - Naruto pensou consigo mesmo e saiu da sala. Estava voltando para sua aula, realmente arrependido por ter ido para a escola aquele dia. Claro, ele podia cabular. Tão simples. Já estava dando meia volta e se dirigindo para os fundos da escola, onde ele sabia que tinha um buraco no muro, quando deu de cara com Hinata. É mesmo, ela não estava na sala quando ele havia chegado.

- N-naruto-kun. - A garota corou só de olhar para o loiro.

- Er...bom-dia Hinata-chan. Espero que você não me odeie agora. - O garoto ainda se sentia em dívida com o grupo de Hinata por ter estragado aquele trabalho.

- Eu...eu n-não conseguiria te o-odiar Naruto-kun. ' Como alguém pode odiar uma pessoa tão perfeita como você?' - Hinata corava mais e mais.

- Ótimo. Estou muito feliz por ouvir isso Hinata-chan. - Naruto abriu um enorme sorriso e a garota quase tombou por ter aquela cena tão linda na sua frente. - Ah! Tive uma idéia para você me desculpar. Você quer lanchar comigo hoje? Eu pago. Eu adoraria te convidar para fazer algo melhor, mas eu to sem grana.

- T-tudo bem N-naruto-kun. S-só lanchar com você s-será uma honra.

- Ótimo, então a gente se vê na hora do almoço.

- Ok.

O loiro se virou para voltar para aula, sendo seguido por Hinata, quando lembrou.

- 'Mas que merda que eu fiz! Como eu vou cabular aula agora? DROGA!!!' - Naruto deu um tapa na própria face. Como era estúpido! Finalmente chegaram à sala de ambos e Naruto abriu a porta para que Hinata entrasse. O professor de matemática já estava na sala e abriu um imenso sorriso ao ver o Uzumaki entrar.

- Bom dia Naruto-kun.

- Bom dia Orochimaru-sensei. - O loiro foi se sentar, ignorando os inúmeros comentários que surgiram e o olhar do professor sobre ele. - 'Eu odeio a minha vida. TT.TT'

- Como eu estava falando, o logaritmo...

Depois de intermináveis 50 minutos a aula de matemática acaba.

- Até amanhã Sasuke-kun. Até amanhã Naruto-kun.

- ... - Naruto preferiu ignorar

- Me recuso a responder. - Sasuke com sua educação de sempre, aliás o moreno já havia trocado de blusa.

- Alguém sabe que aula é agora? - Alguém gritou do fundo da sala.

- Educação Física. - Um outro infeliz aleatório respondeu.

- ' Que beleza. Estou com um péssimo pressentimento sobre essa aula.' - O loiro se afundou na carteira. Sempre era o primeiro a levantar e correr para a quadra, mas naquele dia a última coisa que ele queria era entrar em um vestiário com um monte de macho. Ainda mais quando metade desses "machos" o olhavam com segundas intenções.

Dentro de alguns segundos o professor de Ed.Física, Gai, chegou sendo seguido pelos alunos do 3º ano, além de Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba e Sai. Que também haviam faltado na primeira aula. Shikamaru estava com um curativo na testa.

- Tenho uma boa novidade para vocês! \o/ - Gai-sensei disse super animado.

- Não vai ter aula?

- Não vamos ter que correr 12km?

- Nada disso. Hoje nós teremos aula com o terceiro ano.

- Por quê?

- Porque os campeonatos da nossa escola vão começar dentro de algumas semanas e eu não quero que meus alunos estejam despreparados. Agora vamos. /o/

- Bom dia Naruto-kun. - Sai se aproximou do loiro colocando a mão em seu ombro. - Como está sendo seu dia?

- Péssimo.

- Oras, anime-se. O dia só está começando.

- E isso só está me deixando mais deprimido. - O loiro se encolheu.

- Naruto-kun/o/

- Er, oi Lee.

- Olha que maravilha. Nós vamos ter aula juntos! o

- E daí?

- Com assim e daí? Nós poderemos nos enfrentar.

- Verdade. Preparasse para perder sombrancelhudo! - O ânimo já havia voltado.

E os dois saíram em disparada para o vestiário fazendo Sai comer poeira, literalmente.

- ' Quando finalmente consigo falar com o Naruto-kun você me corta assim? Inútil. ' - Sai pensava enquanto ia para o vestiário como o resto dos meninos.

Chegando lá Lee já estava pronto, mas Naruto ainda estava tirando a blusa.

- Vamos Naruto-kun. Você é muito lerdo. /o/

- Cala a boca sombrancelhudo, não ta vendo que eu to enrolado aqui? - A blusa do loiro havia ficado presa no alto de seus braços e Naruto não estava vendo nada. Lee, ao invés de ajudar já estava se aquecendo. - Dá uma ajuda aqui! - O loiro berrou quase morrendo asfixiado dentro daquela blusa. Depois de algum tempo Lee percebeu que Naruto estava entalado.

- Você ta bem Naruto?

- Claro que não! Me ajuda a tirar isso!!

- Ok...

- Não, eu tiro pra você Naruto. - Neji se aproximou e pegou as mangas, mas quando ele ia puxar Gaara também pegou nas mangas da blusa.

- Não. Eu tiro.

- Gente, pode ser qualquer um, mas pelo amor de deus eu estou sufocando aqui!

- Sendo assim. - Sai também foi tirar a blusa de Naruto, mas ao invés de puxarem para cima eles começaram a puxar para os lados, cada um puxava para um lado e o pobre loiro parecia um boneco de pano.

- Gente... - Kiba tentou alerta-los de que Naruto estava morrendo ali embaixo, mas ninguém lhe deu atenção. - Ei! O Naruto ta sufocando aí sabiam?

- Mas eu que vou tira-lo daí. - Neji disse secamente.

- Não, eu que vou. - Gaara rebateu. E Sai continuou a puxar o loiro para o seu lado em silêncio.

Mais uma sessão de puxa daqui, puxa dali ia começar se Sasuke não chegasse empurrando todo mundo e libertando o Uzumaki daquela blusa. Este puxou ar como nunca, estava completamente vermelho e ofegante.

- O-obrigado t-e-me.

- Disponha Naruto.

- Eu acho... que não. - O loiro cambaleou até seu armário e pegou a roupa de ginástica, socando a maldita blusa ali. Achou melhor ir para o banheiro se trocar, já havia chamado atenção demais. No caminho para o banheiro ainda teve que ouvir gracinhas como.

- Não quer que eu te ajude? Pode acabar se embolando de novo Uzumaki. - E outras coisas do tipo.

Depois de algum tempo a aula pode finalmente começar. Gai não conseguiu controlar todos os alunos e logo cada um fazia o que bem entendia. Quase todas as garotas estavam sentadas na relva em volta da quadra vendo os garotos jogar, algumas poucas meninas se arriscavam a jogar com eles, ainda mais pela separação dos times. Eles estavam jogando futebol e basicamente era Naruto contra Sasuke. Era sempre assim nas aulas de Ed.Física. Um fazia questão de desafiar o outro. No final os dois saiam machucados. Isso era de praxe.

Faltava pouco para acabar a aula, e Sasuke estava ganhando. Naruto odiava perder, ainda mais para o maldito Uchiha. O loiro então resolveu dar um de 'fominha' e roubou a bola de um companheiro de time, driblou todos até chegar em Sasuke, este não pensou duas vezes antes de chegar no carrinho, que atingiu a perna de Naruto em cheio. O Uzumaki se recusou a gritar, mas ele desequilibrou e cai no chão, se contorceria se isso ajudasse em alguma coisa. Logo todos faziam uma rodinha em volta do loiro.

- Droga. - Naruto tentou se levantar, mas seu pé realmente doía.

- Dobe, como você é fraco. - Sasuke não perderia a oportunidade de atormentá-lo mais um pouco.

- Fraco? Deixa eu chutar sua perna e aí eu quero ver.

- Vai lá, chuta. - O moreno esticou a perna para o outro, que como não conseguia se levantar para chutá-lo, sentiu-se realmente tentado a mordê-lo, mas morder para valer, de arrancar pedaço e muito sangue.

- Aff, esquece teme. Tire essa coisa da minha frente. - Naruto disse empurrando a perna do outro e se apoiando no chão para levantar.

Obviamente muitas pessoas ali estavam prontas para ajudá-lo e carrega-lo no colo se preciso, ou mesmo não precisando. Agradeceu todas as mãos estendidas na sua direção, mas preferiu se levantar sozinho, não daria aquele gostinho para o maldito Uchiha, que continuava com a mesma expressão de superioridade. Depois de praticamente se arrastar para fora da quadra sendo "escoltado" por Sai, Gaara, Neji e Shikamaru, Naruto se sentou em baixo de uma enorme árvore onde Hinata se aproximou vagarosamente com uma caixinha de primeiros socorros em mãos.

- Naruto-kun, está do-doendo muito...? - A garota sentou-se ao lado do loiro, sentindo como seu primo a olhava de forma odiosa. Podia jurar que se este tivesse uma lança cravaria no coração da jovem Hyuuga sem pestanejar. A voz de Naruto a trouxe de volta a realidade.

- Não foi nada. Está tudo bem Hinata-chan. Aliás, sobre ontem, queria pedir desculpas novamente. - O garoto coçou a cabeça, constrangido, fazendo com que a jovem ao seu lado enrubescesse terrivelmente.

- N-não foi n-nada N-Naruto-kun...

- Ahn...tem alguma coisa que alivie a dor?

-_H-hai!_ - A Hyuuga demorou-se a abrir a caixa ao seu lado, estava nervosa demais com a ocasião.

Depois de muitas tentativas falhas a caixa se abriu. Ela sacou um pote com um creme esbranquiçado e pegajoso. O loiro abaixou a meia que tapava a machucado, revelando uma enorme e roxa rodela um. A garota passou cuidadosamente o remédio, até que esse desaparecesse sobre a pele de  
Naruto, mas mesmo depois disso ela não parou de massagear o local, estava mais era acariciando a perna do loiro, que nem havia notado.

Neji estava farto daquela cena. O garoto machucado estava entrando em transe com a massagem da Hyuuga quando o outro o despertou.

- Hey, Naruto. Já está melhor? - O garoto voltou a si e afirmou com a cabeça. - Ótimo. Daqui a 5 minutos a aula acaba. Não quer ajuda para ir até o vestiário? Será difícil ir sozinho. - E o moreno lhe estendeu a mão. Antes do outro aceitar a oferta ele pousou as mãos sobre as da Hyuuga, agradecendo.

- Muito obrigado Hinata-chan. Já me sinto muito melhor. - A garota virou um pimentão, coisa que Naruto não percebeu, pois havia sido praticamente puxado para cima por Neji, que o arrastava para o vestiário.

Quando o sinal indicando o fim da aula bateu Naruto ainda estava lá. Todos já haviam voltado para as salas e ele ainda estava na ducha. É mais difícil do que parece ter que tomar banho como pé dolorido. Quando estava se preparando para sair notou que esqueceu a toalha. Claro que poderia perfeitamente ir, mancando, até o seu armário e pegar a toalha, mas seria muito mais cômodo se alguém pudesse pegar a maldita para ele. Talvez alguém ainda estivesse por ali. Achou por bem chamar por ajuda.

- Oi! Tem alguém ai? - Naruto perguntou, esperançoso.

- Tem, dobe.

- Sasuke? - Naruto não podia acreditar no azar que tinha.

- Pois é. Percebi que esqueceu a toalha. Ela ta aqui comigo.

- Ótimo, joga aí.

- Não.

- Que? Por que não? Dá minha toalha Sasuke!

- Venha aqui fora pegar. - O moreno disse transbordando malícia.

- Olha, eu não agüento mais ser assediado, dá minha toalha agora!

- Já disse. Venha aqui fora pegar. Você não está em posição de me exigir nada, dobe.

- Já disse que te odeio?

- Várias vezes.

- E por que você não aprende?!

- Talvez eu goste de apanhar.

- Você é louco.

- Sabe...viver com o Itachi enlouquece.

- Não me fale o nome daquele filho de uma...

- Olha, não fala mal da minha mãe hein.

- Que seja, agora devolva minha toalha, pelo amor de Deus.

- Saia comigo. - Sasuke propôs.

- Como é que é? - Naruto não acreditava que Sasuke estava usando um golpe baixo como aquele só para sair com ele.

- Você entendeu dobe. Saia comigo.

- E como você sabe que depois que você me der o que eu quero eu não vá ao tal encontro?

- Você é bonzinho demais para fazer algo assim. Vamos dobe. Saia comigo, só algumas horas ao meu lado não vão te matar.

- Tudo bem, mas com uma condição.

- Você não está em...

- Eu sei, eu sei, não estou em condições de exigir nada. Aí é que você se engana, eu passo horas aqui dentro, mas não saio. Eu sei ser paciente quando quero.

- Tudo bem Naruto. Qual a sua condição?

- Não encoste um dedo em mim ta me ouvindo?

- O que foi dobe? Está traumatizado?

- Aquele seu irmão traumatiza qualquer um.

- Eu imagino.

- Então, estamos entendidos?

- Claro. Aqui. - O moreno jogou a toalha e do box saiu um Naruto muito enfezado e enrolado da cintura para baixo em uma toalha. Não deu outra, hemorragia no Uchiha.

- Eu mereço viu. - O loiro secou-se e se vestiu o mais rápido possível para poder voltar logo para sala.

Terceira aula, inglês, Anko. Todas já estavam na sala, inclusive a professora, que olhou de forma estranha para os dois alunos que chegaram atrasados.

- Bom dia atrasados. Estavam aonde e fazendo o que? - Todos os alunos olharam para os dois. Esperaram por uma resposta.

- No vestiário. - Sasuke respondeu sem rodeios.

- Fazendo o que? - Anko queria ouvir uma resposta decente ou no mínimo mais interessante e bem elaborada que aquela.

- O que se faz em um vestiário sensei? - O Uchiha a olhava, desafiador.

- Depende. Quando se está com a turma provavelmente se trocando, mas quando esta em dupla...ainda mais com esse aí. - A professora apontou para Naruto, que não gostou nem um pouco.

- Ei! "Esse aí" é a...- Sasuke calou o outro com uma mão.

- Pense no que vai falar dobe. Acho que não quer ir para a diretoria, de novo.

- Hunf. - O loiro afastou a mão do outro de forma brusca. Foi para o seu lugar sem olhar para os lados. Sentou e cruzou os braços, enfezado.

Sasuke também foi para o seu lugar, mas ao contrário do loiro estava com um sorriso vitorioso na face. Alguém atrás do loiro o cutucou e este virou imediatamente, pronto para despejar toda sua raiva naquela pessoa, mas só então percebeu que era Shikamaru. Ele tinha um curativo na cabeça. Foi só então que se lembrou que na noite de sábado o Nara não havia mais dado notícias.

- Você está bem? - Foi a pergunta de seu colega.

- Não. Mas deixa pra lá. O que é esse curativo Shikamaru?

- Ah, isso? - O moreno colocou a mão sobre pequeno curativo em sua teste, cobrindo-o. - Não é nada. Não se preocupe comigo. Mas o que aconteceu naquela noite? Ainda estou meio confuso.

- Depois eu te explico. Muito complicado para... - O loiro sentiu algo consideravelmente pesado voar em sua cabeça, era a caixa de giz, com apagador e tudo. - Itai!

- Olha para frente moleque! Você poderia ao menos fingir que está prestando atenção na aula?! - Anko não acreditava na cara de pau daquele garoto.

- Oras sua... - O loiro levantou da cadeira, apontando para sua sensei. - Você é muito chata sabia?! Não posso fazer nada e você já vem me perturbar! Tem meia sala conversando e você só briga comigo!! Você é cega por acaso?

- Naruto. - A professora apontou para a porta. - Diretoria.

- Nani? Por que?! O que eu fiz agora?! Não posso te falar umas verdades não?

- Escuta aqui pirralho. Podemos estar em uma escolha pública, você pode fazer o que quiser nas outras aulas, mas não na minha. Agora, ou você senta e cala a boca ou você vai embora daqui. - Anko respondeu a altura, sorrindo de lado ao ver seu aluno se sentar, ainda mais mal-humorado enquabto murmurava que aquele maldito colégio não era público coisa nenhuma. - Ótimo. Agora. Como eu estava dizendo... - E a aula prosseguiu.

O tempo parecia andar em câmera lenta e o relógio só podia estar quebrado, pois toda hora o loiro olhava para o aparelho preso ao lado da porta e constatava que não havia passado sequer um minuto. Resolveu se distrair com qualquer coisa, claro que prestar atenção na aula podia ser uma delas, mas estamos falando do Naruto, logo, essa não é uma opção. Ele preferiu olhar para fora, conveniente ele ter se sentado ao lado da janela justo aquele dia.

Estava tão bonito lá fora. As árvores em volta da escola estavam em flor, as séries inferiores já estavam no intervalo, o de sempre. Naruto correu os olhos pela paisagem quando notou algo que lhe incomodou profundamente. Um certo garoto ruivo, com olhar superior e jeito debochado entrava na escola, cumprimentando a todos como se fossem seus próprios colegas.

Adivinhem quem era. Kyuubi. O que diabos ele fazia na escola do loiro? Não havia dito que não era para ele ir procurá-lo na escola? Onde estava na cabeça. Aquele ruivo nunca o havia obedecido, não seria hoje que ele o faria. Agora Naruto desejava desesperadamente que o tempo se arrastasse, mas esse passou a voar, tomando carona na ansiedade e no desespero dele.

O loiro olhou pela janela novamente, podia muito bem ter sido alguma alucinação, ou coisa do tipo, mas foi com certo ódio que viu seu primo ali. Posto entre as árvores e as crianças, acenando presunçosamente. Não podia acreditar, além de tudo ele já o havia visto? E subia rapidamente os lances de escada. Estava chegando perto. Era agora que estava ferrado mesmo. Se afundou na carteira, rezando para acordar e perceber que era um pesadelo, mas o que o acordou foi um livro direto na cabeça que Anko tacou.

A professora o fitava, furiosa. Afinal Naruto não havia prestado atenção na aula, pois ficou devaneando por todo o tempo, e isso lhe dava ânsias de matá-lo. Se havia uma coisa que irritasse a Mitarashi isso era ser ignorada. A professora apontou para a porta e Naruto murmurou qualquer coisa, já se levantou, mas ao olhar de relance a porta pode ver pela janela seu odioso primo ali. Esperando-o. O loiro se sentou novamente, ignorando os berros da outra.

Dentro de poucos segundos, o sinal. Agora era inevitável. Teria que encara-lo. Pior de tudo, teria que agüenta-lo por todo aquele dia, já que aquele infeliz não sabia quando desistir e, obviamente, o assediaria o resto do dia. Naruto ficou profundamente deprimido. Tudo estava dando errado. Antes fosse só o primo insuportável, mas sabia que ainda teria de agüentar todo o ciúme gratuito das pessoas a sua volta. O loiro se arrastou para fora, tentando retardar o máximo possível o encontro, mas como já disse, foi inevitável.

* * *

Não vou nem pedir desculpas. Não adianta mesmo. :/ 

Só espero poder postar o próximo capítulo o mais rápido possível.

Olha gente, só não vou responder as reviews porque elas me deixaram deprimidas pra caramba. Nenhum elogio, só um continua, poste mais rápido. Isso broxa sabia:(

;-; Reviews, por favor.

Críticas e sugestões também são bem-vindas. Se postarem as partes que mais gostaram, culpa da Nity-chan n.n, eu também vou ficar muito feliz.

Tentei por o máximo possível de SasuNaru nesse capítulo. ¬¬

E um bocadinho de HinaNaru também. Mas com vocês já viram elas vão ter mais momentos juntos. X.x


	7. A cereja do bolo

Só avisando o óbvio. Naruto não me pertence. '-' Me desculpo desde já por enchê-los de tanta tosquice. e.é

Boa leitura, se é que isso é possível.

**Seu por um Dia**

- Naruto-kun...

A desgraça de Naruto foi retardada pelo chamado da Hyuuga. Ela enroscava os dedos nervosamente enquanto esperava que ele cumprisse a promessa de lanchar com ela. O loiro olhou para o lado e viu a jovem, um tanto corada demais, segurando seu lanche.

- Ah, Hinata-chan. Eu havia me esquecido. Vamos. - Naruto viu como uma bela oportunidade de se livrar do primo, além é claro de cumprir o que prometeu. Ele a pegou pela mão e a puxou lentamente para fora da sala. Passou reto pelo Kyuubi e se pôs a andar mais rápido , forçando a Hyuuga a apertar o passo para acompanha-lo.

Foram descendo as escadas em uma quase corrida sendo seguidos pelo ruivo que tentava passar pelos outros alunos desesperados para curtir o intervalo. No meio daquele alvoroço ele acabou perdendo de vista seu alvo. Não conhecia aquela escola e só havia chegado até a sala do outro com facilidade graças a Jyraia que lhe deu todas as coordenadas precisas.

Olhou para os lados a procura de alguém que lhe fosse familiar. Em vão, é claro, visto que não conhecia ninguém daquele lugar que não fosse pelos breves comentários do loiro sobre a escola. Ah sim. A garota do cabelo rosa. Não seria tão difícil achar uma garota do jeito que Naruto descrevera, há anos atrás quando ele ainda não o odiava.

Como ela era mesmo além dos cabelos rosa? Hum...olhos da cor de esmeraldas, presença marcante, um tanto violenta e escandalosa. Olhou para os lados e viu a possível garota de cabelos róseos. Ela estava ao lado de outra garota de longos cabelos loiros. Ambas estavam bem sérias. Aproximou-se e perguntou sem mais rodeios.

- Hey, podem me dizer se viram para onde foi Uzumaki Naruto? - As duas se entreolharam para depois responderem de forma nada amistosa.

- Não. Por que? - A pergunta saiu em uníssono.

- Err...eu sou o primo dele e gostaria de lhe falar. - A expressão de ambas pareceu suavizar. A loira tomou a frente da outra.

- Muito prazer, eu sou Yamanaka Ino. Não sabia que o Naruto tinha um primo tão..., como dizer, bonito. - A garota olhava de forma muito interessada para o rapaz a sua frente. Realmente, Kyuubi era muito bonito.

- Hã...obrigada. Eu me chamo Uzumaki Kyuubi. Agora que nos apresentamos eu quero falar com a outra garota, com licença. - E o ruivo passou pela loira indo em direção a jovem de cabelos róseos. - Você é a Sakura, certo?

A garota enrubesceu pelo fato de um garoto que ela achou tão belo saber seu nome. Ficou ainda mais feliz pela cara de Ino, que desacreditava no interesse do rapaz pela rosada.

- Sim, sou eu.

- Hum...não é tão bonita quanto Naruto disse. - O ruivo comentou coçando o queixo e analisando Sakura de cima para baixo.

- O que você disse? - Sakura pensou não ter ouvido direito. Como assim 'não é tão bonita?!'.

- Eu disse que você não é do jeito que eu imaginei. Pensei que seria mais...gostosa, sabe? Tipo ela. - Kyuubi apontou para Ino que estufou o peito e empinou o nariz como se dissesse 'Sou mais bonita que você.'

- Oras seu... - A Haruno já se preparava para dar um belo soco nele quando o rapaz refez a pergunta de minutos atrás.

- Então, você sabe onde o Naruto está?

- Eu sei! Eu te levo lá. Ele almoça sempre no mesmo lugar. - Ino interviu na conversa, puxando Kyuubi pelo braço cheia de sorrisos e 'boas' intenções. O ruivo se deixou levar, afinal ele finalmente encontraria seu amado primo.(N/A: É muito amor. :D)

Naruto e Hinata já estavam fora do prédio, o loiro a havia arrastado para uma frondosa macieira (Existem macieiras no Japão? Se não existir essa é importada :B). O loiro sempre lanchava ali e Hinata sabia disso. Ele se sentou normalmente como se o que estivesse acontecendo não fosse nada demais. De fato, não era, mas para a Hyuuga aquilo era um sonho realizado. Depois de alguns segundos de relutância a garota finalmente se sentou ao lado do Uzumaki, que olhava para os lados um tanto assustado.(N/A: Argh, eu odeio as partes Hinata/Naruto. Puta merda, faze os gaguejos dela são um porre. D:)

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Naruto-kun? - Hinata peguntou em um sussurro.

- Não. Nada não. Vamos lanchar.

- S-sim.

E os dois passaram os primeiros 5 minutos do intervalo bem tranquilamente. Naruto tentou puxar assunto, mas Hinata sempre respondia com monossílabas e enrubescia o tempo todo. Aquilo assustava um pouco o loiro, mas ele já estava acostumado com pessoas...diferentes.(N/A: Diferentes nada, Esquisitas mesmo e.ê)

Durante o almoço uma maçã se desprendeu do galho, detalhe a maçã era enorme.(N/A: Ok, não tão grande, mas sejamos dramáticos, certo?) E caiu bem na cabeça de Hinata.(N/A: Yeah! Score for apple. lol Insert a coin to continue. 8D)A garota sentiu-se meio zonza, mas principalmente com uma dor de cabeça terrível. Naruto assustou-se com acontecimento repentino, mas tratou de verificar se a ainda estava Hyuuga viva.

- Hinata-chan! Está tudo bem? - Perguntou o garoto enquanto se aproximava.

- S-sim. - A garota respondeu prontamente, corando com a proximidade do garoto, ele estava tão perto que podia sentir sua respiração quente e lenta. Hinata cogitou avançar os poucos centímetros que os separavam, mas não agiu rápido o suficiente, Naruto já havia se afastado, postando-se novamente em sua posição inicial, sentado à frente da macieira.

- Hinata-chan...por que? - O loiro murmurou, mais para si mesmo do que para a amiga, que escutou, já que não deixava escapar nenhum movimento do rapaz.

- O que N-naruto-kun?

- Eu queria saber...por quê? Me responda honestamente, por favor. - Naruto se virou para Hinata, sentando-se sobre as pernas e pegando em suas mãos. A jovem, invariavelmente, corou.

- C-claro Naruto-kun. O-o q-que deseja s-saber?

- O que você viu em mim? O que aconteceu naquela sexta? Até agora eu não consigo entender e nem aceitar o que houve naquele maldito leilão e depois dele...

- C-como assim?

- Oras, ninguém nunca parecia ter sentido nada por mim. Sempre me desprezavam ou me tratavam como um amigo qualquer. Por que isso agora? Estou sendo perseguido por pessoas que sempre admirei, eles todos eram meus amigos e do nada... parece que sou...sei lá, um pedaço de carne...

- Não diga isso Naruto-kun! - Hinata se exaltou com o que Naruto disse, até se levantou e elevou a voz. - Como pode pensar isso? Você que nunca percebeu! Todos sempre gostaram de você. Seu jeito gentil, meigo, sempre disposto a ajudar, é impossível não se apaixonar por alguém como você! Eles só estão fazendo isso agora porque não houve melhor ocasião e momento algum é melhor para se entender o que se sente do que quando se está prestes a perdê-lo! - Hinata parou por alguns instantes, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Foi então que percebeu o que havia dito. Corou mais do que nunca, mas não se arrependeu de nenhuma palavra, apenas sentou-se novamente e olhou para o lado, para que Naruto, que estava atônito, não notasse seu embaraço.

O loiro olhou para o alto, parecia refletir sobre o que a Hyuuga havia dito. Sorriu. Pensando melhor e relembrando certos momentos realmente era notável a preocupação demasiada de certos colegas para com ele. Talvez devesse perguntar para cada um deles o que realmente sentiam, afinal Sasuke estava certo, ninguém ofereceria aquelas quantias absurdas naquele leilão para que ele fizesse algo como um dever de matemática. Sentiu-se satisfeito com a conclusão a qual chegou e se levantou.

- Muito obrigada Hinata-chan. Você ajudou a clarear minhas idéias. Bom, agora eu preciso ir, tenho muito o que fazer, vou falar com Shikamaru primeiro... Aliás, esse almoço foi meio curto, gostaria de conversar mais com você. Quem sabe a gente sai amanhã? - A garota apenas fez que sim com a cabeça, ainda virada para o lado oposto ao do loiro, que virou na direção a que estava para procurar Shikamaru. Era a primeira pessoa com a qual queria tirar satisfações.

Correu até onde tinha certeza de que Shikamaru estaria, era um lugar meio que secreto e pelo que sabia apenas ele, Shikamaru e Chouji sabiam daquele lugar. Ficava mais para o fundo do colégio. Era um lugar onde a mata nunca era cortada, o que fazia com que a relva fosse muito alta, a não ser por uma espécie de círculo no meio daquela mata onde, por motivos desconhecidos, não nascia absolutamente nada. E foi ali que Shikamaru resolveu se instalar. Era isolado e, é claro, tinha uma incrível vista para o céu. O Nara já havia meio que se estabelecido ali, haviam três cadeiras e restos de comida, além de revistas e lençóis, o moreno já havia dormido ali mesmo, não se importava nem um pouco com os insetos.

Chegando no lugar desejado encontrou apenas Chouji, que devorada um pacote de batatinhas enquanto lia uma revista qualquer. Ao notar que o loiro chegara Chouji levou até um susto, devido à forma silenciosa pela qual ele se aproximou.

- Que susto Naruto! O que é que você quer? - O garoto perguntou, soltando a batata e se aproximando do amigo, enquanto limpava as mãos na roupa.

- Eu queria saber onde está o Shikamaru. Ele não deveria estar aqui?

- É, deveria, mas quando bateu o sinal uma garota foi falar com ele lá na nossa sala, ela o puxou pela camisa escada abaixo...

- Que garota?

- Bom, eu não sei o nome dela. Ela era alta, loira, tinha uma expressão meio nervosa e prendia o cabelo um quatro maria-chiquinhas.

- Ah. Eu sei quem é. É a irmã mais velha de Gaara, mas...o que a Temari veio fazer aqui?

- Eu não sei. A única coisa que sei sobre essa Temari é que nas férias ela e Shikamaru se conheceram em um acampamento aí. Eles eram monitores e tal, mas ele comentou que a Temari é muito controladora e gritava com ele o tempo todo. De qualquer maneira, eles devem estar nas escadas do primeiro andar.

- Ah, obrigado Chouji! - Naruto ia se virar para ir embora, quando Chouji o deteve.

- Espera. Eu queria saber uma coisa. - O loiro fez um movimento com a cabeça, indicando que o outro podia perguntar. - Você...o Shikamaru...ele, bom, ele disse que vocês...se beijaram no banheiro do Shopping no sábado. É verdade isso? - O Akimichi parecia meio assustado com a idéia, e desacreditava nas palavras de Shikamaru.

- Ele te contou isso?

- Bom, eu perguntei sobre o leilão e o que vocês fizeram no sábado e ele me contou. Por quê? É verdade? Você não queria que eu soubesse?

- Ah não, por mim tudo bem, só não conte para ninguém porque senão isso vai dar muita confusão e quem vai se ferrar sou eu.

- Então é verdade... - Chouji olhou para o chão, sua expressão mudara de repente, havia ficado visivelmente deprimido. Voltou para onde estava sentado antes da chegada do Uzumaki e se pôs a pensar.

Naruto estava muito concentrado no que pretendia dizer à Shikamaru e nem percebeu a mudança do outro, simplesmente despediu-se com um breve aceno e saiu em disparada, não faltava muito para que o sinal batesse e se não conseguisse falar pelo menos com o Nara aquelas dúvidas que possuía o corroeriam. Estava quase chegando à porta do prédio de sua escola quando avistou, horrorizado, ninguém menos que seu maldito primo Kyuubi e Ino conversando, na verdade Ino que não parava de falar, enquanto o ruivo a ignorava sistematicamente e olhava ao redor, a procura de Naruto. Sakura vinha logo atrás, ela estava de braços cruzados e muito emburrada. Não havia ficado nem um pouco satisfeita em ter sido menosprezada pelo primo de Naruto, ele ainda havia de pagar.

O loiro por sua vez escondeu-se como pôde, jogando-se em um arbusto próximo. O trio passou reto, e Naruto respirou aliviado. Levantou-se e correu para dentro do prédio, antes que um deles conseguisse vê-lo. Subiu os lances de escadas pulando de dois a três degraus, chegando ao seu destino. Pôde ouvir a voz de Shikamaru, ele estava perto. Foi se aproximando devagar, não queria chegar até ele ofegante. Faltava-lhe apenas virar o corredor e daria de cara com quem tanto queria falar, mas não o vez ao ouvir a voz de uma garota. De certo era Temari e estava nervosa, era perceptível que estavam brigando, ao menos Temari estava. Gritava com ele sem para, mas o moreno parecia alheio àquilo. Naruto resolveu prestar atenção à conversa, quem disse que ele não era curioso? Logo pôde ouvir com mais clareza do que falavam.

- Não acredito Shikamaru! Como pode fazer isso? Você fugiu totalmente aos planos! Seu idiota!!

- Calma Temari, agora já foi.

- Já foi é o caramba, você não imagina o quanto o Gaara está com raiva, tanto de mim quanto de você. Escuta aqui, eu te emprestei aquele dinheiro para que você pudesse comprar o Uzumaki e entrega-lo a Gaara sem que ninguém fizesse fofoca ou enchesse a paciência, não para que pegasse para si! Quero só ver como você vai reaver todo aquele dinheiro.

- Eu não estou a fim de brigar...

- Oras, você nunca está a fim de nada, a não ser é claro daquele garoto insuportável. Eu tentei mesmo fazer o Gaara mudar de idéia, não pelo fato do Uzumaki ser homem, as preferências do me irmãozinho são problema dele, mas esse Naruto não tem estirpe, como poderia meu Gaara ser feliz com aquilo?

- Aquilo? Meça suas palavras ao se dirigir à Naruto. Você não o conhece, não pode se referir a ele desse jeito. E se é o dinheiro que lhe preocupa eu vou devolver cada centavo. Se quer mesmo saber aquilo tudo não estava nos meus planos... - nessa parte a voz de Shikamaru diminuiu. - ...e eu não me arrependo.

Temari olhou petrificada. Não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Afinal o que aquele Naruto tinha de tão especial? Oras, Shikamaru iria pagar.

- "Você não se arrepende ainda. E pensar que eu estava interessada em você...argh." - O rosto da loira avermelhou-se, sentia ódio, vergonha, inveja, aquele Uzumaki também iria pagar.

- Agora se não se importa eu vou aproveitar meu intervalo.

O Nara se virou, indo na direção de onde Naruto estava. Este entrou em pânico. Que desculpa poderia dar? Ah é, nenhuma. O loiro recuou alguns passos e avançou-os novamente, dando a impressão de que acabara de chegar. Shikamaru assustou-se ao dar de cara com ele, com um olhar um tanto preocupado perguntou.

- A quanto tempo está aqui?

- Eu acabei de chegar, eu estava te procurando. - Naruto disse com naturalidade.

- Ah sim. Sobre o que queria falar?

- Sobre...hã...eu esqueci. - O loiro olhou para cima, parecia pensar. Estreitou os olhos, realmente havia esquecido o que ia fazer ali. Nara deu um sorriso discreto e já ia falar alguma coisa quando Temari apareceu, dirigindo-se ao Uzumaki.

- Com licença, você é Uzumaki Naruto, certo?

- Certo...nós já não nos conhecemos Temari-chan? - A loira olhou de forma mortal para o outro.

- Não fale como se fossemos íntimos.

- Oh, me desculpe Temari-san... - Naruto olhou para baixo, coçando o pescoço. Até onde sabia ele e Temari eram amigos, pelo visto o sentimento não era recíproco. Deu de ombros, não poderia fazer nada se ela não ia mais com a cara dele. - Shikamaru, eu não me lembro o que ia dizer a você, mas acho que a Hinata-chan se lembra, vem comigo? - Naruto virou-se, indo em direção as escadas.

- Claro. Vamos. - Shikamaru deixou a loira para trás, seguindo Naruto. Logo o loiro iniciou uma animada conversa sobre ramen, se é que isso é possível tratando-se de Shikamaru, mas este parecia prestar bastante atenção, na verdade ele estava prestando atenção na fisionomia de Naruto e não em suas palavras, mas ninguém precisava saber.

Enquanto isso com Kyuubi e as garotas.

O ruivo já estava se cansando da faladeira de Ino e estava tentado a socá-la. Sakura continuava amuada em seu canto ouvindo a tediosa conversa de Ino, também estava com ímpetos de socá-la. Foi então que viu Hinata ao longe, sentada embaixo de uma árvore lanchando silenciosamente. Sakura aproximou-se, finalmente uma desculpa para ficar longe daqueles dois. Cumprimentou-a e logo se sentou com ela.

- E então Hinata-chan. Por que está aqui sozinha? Sempre a vi lanchar com Kiba, Shino e os outros garotos. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- N-não. E-eu só estou e-esperando o Naruto-k-kun. Ki-kiba e Shino parecem e-estar bravos c-comigo.

- Hum. Que estranho. Como assim 'esperando o Naruto'?

- E-ele foi f-falar com Shikamaru.

- Por que?

- N-não sei...m-mas penso que v-volta logo. - A Hyuuga sorriu.

- Entendo. Me diga, por que Kiba e Shino estão bravos com você?

- B-bom, e-eu quebrei nosso t-trabalho de Biologia.

- Como assim? Você é tão cuidadosa.

- Não foi exatamente eu q-que quebrei o pro-projeto. Foi o Naruto-kun, mas f-foi sem querer.

- O que? Como ele quebrou o projeto de vocês?

- Ontem. Na casa do Shino. E-eu estava chegando com o projeto e N-naruto-kun esbarrou em mim...

- Que estranho...realmente. Eu o vi por aí com um cara muito estranho, ele estava perto da casa do Shino. Hum...obrigada pelas informações. Até daqui a pouco. - Sakura levantou-se e acenou, indo na direção de Kyuubi e Ino novamente. Dirigindo-se ao ruivo, que estava com cara de poucos amigos, a rosada disse.

- Eu sei onde o Naruto está.

- Sabe? - Kyuubi perguntou desconfiado. Como ela poderia ter descoberto assim do nada? Não importava. Precisava falar com Naruto logo. - Onde ele está?

- Me disseram que ele está com Shikamaru e eu vi que ele não saiu do prédio. O Naruto deve ter passado por nós sem que víssemos.

- Ai ai...esguio como sempre. - O ruivo suspirou, virando-se na direção do prédio, foi para onde Naruto estava. As duas começaram a segui-lo, mas ele logo as cortou. - Não preciso mais de vocês. Parem de me seguir agora. E você - Apontou para Ino. - Saiba que é gostosinha, mas é um pé no saco. Puta que pariu, como você fala. Bom, não foi exatamente um prazer conhece-las. Até mais. - Kyuubi disparou na direção do prédio, já havia perdido tempo demais com aquelas duas. Estas de entreolharam, Ino deu de ombros, ao menos ele a achara bonita. Já Sakura o seguiu, como ele pôde ter sido tão mal-agradecido e mal-educado? Ah claro, ele era primo de Naruto.

O ruivo nem precisou procurar, ao entrar no prédio viu Naruto e Shikamaru descerem as escadas conversando. O primo de Naruto olhou feio para Shikamaru, este já estava começando a se acostumar com aqueles olhares. Talvez devesse tomar um banho de arruda para espantar o olho gordo. O loiro estancou no lugar ao ver seu primo ali. Kyuubi logo se aproximou, ficando ao lado de Naruto, pegou-o pelo braço e começou a puxá-lo. De súbito Shikamaru agarrou o outro braço.

- Será que vocês podem me soltar? - Naruto perguntou. Aquela situação não era das mais agradáveis. Ao menos eram só aqueles dois, se mais alguém aparecesse ele estava ferrado, imaginava que outra extensão de seu corpo poderiam puxar. Seus cabelos talvez. Era melhor prevenir.

- O Naruto vem comigo. - Kyuubi disse firmemente, puxando o loiro para o seu lado. Shikamaru respondeu.

- Não, ele está comigo. - E Naruto foi puxado para o lado de Shikamaru.

- Hey, me soltem! - Naruto puxou ambos os braços para que o soltassem e foi o que fizeram. Os dois ficaram olhando para o loiro, a espera de alguma reação. - O que você quer aqui Kyuubi? E não disse para não me seguir?

- Mas eu não te segui, Jyraia-san me deu o endereço e eu vim andando. Não se preocupe, eu não queria atrapalhar esse momento.

- É? Mas atrapalhou. Pode ir embora agora.

- Nem pensar, e deixar você aqui com ele?

- Acredite, ele é muito mais confiável que você. Sinceramente, você consegue ser pior que todos os Uchihas juntos.

- Uchihas? - Kyuubi pareceu pensar por um momento, olhando de forma interrogativa para Naruto. Ele não sabia quem era os Uchihas, logo, não poderia se sentir ofendido, mas Shikamaru vez o favor de esclarecer.

- Acredite, é uma ofensa.

- Tanto faz. Eu vou ficar aqui, por segurança. - Respondeu Kyuubi enquanto cruzava os braços e fazia um olhar contrariado.

- Ótimo, fique aí enquanto eu vou pra minha aula, lá em cima. - Naruto se virou, subindo os degraus. Percebeu que seu primo e Shikamaru o seguiam. Bom, no caso do Nara era compreensível, já que ambos estudavam na mesma sala, mas no caso do Kyuubi... O loiro virou-se, olhando-o mortalmente.

- Pare de me seguir! Mas que droga. Você não tem vida própria não?

- Você sabe que a minha vida é você. - O ruivo afirmou, dando uma piscadela. Naruto tremeu ante aquela visão. Era tão assustador quanto ver Sasuke sorrir.

- ... - Ante a falta de resposta do loiro, Kyuubi sorriu vitorioso. Naruto deu um suspiro, totalmente derrotado.

O sinal tocara não havia nem 5 minutos. Naruto já estava na sala, com Shikamaru e Kyuubi, que se instalara confortavelmente na mesa de Naruto. O loiro tentava ignora-lo, mas isso era algo impossível. O ruivo não parava de cutucá-lo, de chamá-lo e de afagar-lhe os cabelos. Naruto não agüentava mais, acabaria dando um murro em Kyuubi. Não que isso fosse resolver alguma coisa, visto que o ruivo adorava quando Naruto fica nervoso.

Dentro de alguns minutos mais todos os alunos já estavam em suas respectivas carteiras, com exceção de Hinata, Kiba, Sasuke e Shino, que rodearam a mesa de Naruto. Hinata queria saber o por quê de Naruto tê-la deixado esperando, enquanto os outros 3 queriam saber qual era a do ruivo que tocava Naruto com tanta intimidade. A Hyuuga ia abrir a boca para tirar sua dúvida, mas Sasuke foi mais rápido, bem mais rápido.

- Quem é ele? - O Uchiha foi direto, tão direto que até o Kyuubi se surpreendeu, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Não é da sua conta. - Naruto ainda estava de mau humor. Seu dia estava indo de mal a pior, como todos seus outros dias desde sexta. Afundou o rosto entre as mãos, tentando ignorar os chamados histéricos de Kiba, fazendo a mesma pergunta que Sasuke. Kyuubi percebeu que seu primo não queria conversa, e aproveitou para se mostrar.

- Eu sou Uzumaki Kyuubi. Não posso dizer que é um prazer conhecê-los, mas enfim... Olá. - O ruivo dirigiu-se aos quatro, que o encararam perplexos. Pelo sobrenome ele era parente de Naruto. Todos perceberam o óbvio, menos, talvez, o pobre Kiba, que olhava de forma totalmente perdida para a "sósia do mal" de Naruto.

- Você é parente do Naruto? - E Kiba perguntou o óbvio. Shino revirou os olhos ante a pergunta estúpida, Kyuubi começou a rir internamente, mas por fora continuava sério. Sasuke ignorou Kiba e aproximou-se mais de Kyuubi. Se ele era familiar do loiro poderia ajudá-lo a conquistar Naruto se o pusesse ao seu lado. O Uchiha não poderia estar mais errado.

- Eu sou Uchiha Sas... - O moreno foi interrompido pelo ruivo, que começou a gargalhar histericamente.

- Então, **você**é o famoso Uchiha? - Naruto levantou-se de súbito, agarrando o ruivo pela gola da camisa.

- Não se atreva!

- A que priminho? A contar o que você acha dos Uchihas? - Kyuubi perguntou, sorrindo maleficamente. Naruto sentiu um desespero tomar conta de si. Sasuke o olhava de forma interrogativa.

- O que ele disse sobre os Uchihas? - Sasuke quis saber e quando o ruivo ia abrir a boca para falar o loiro lhe tapou a boca com a mão livre.

- Eu não falei nada. Não ouça e não acredite em nada do que esse desgraçado disser! - Naruto disse aqui com tanta raiva que o moreno deu um passo para trás.

- Pelo visto você não gosta muito desse seu primo...

- É, como dá pra ver eu o odeio, ele é muito grudento, convencido, safado, pervertido, mesquinho, idiota, se acha o dono do mundo, que todos o adoram e veneram, que está acima de tudo e todos, enfim. É pessoa da pior espécie. - Kyuubi livrou-se do agarre de Naruto, empurrando também a mão do loiro de sua boca.

- Como pode ver, isso é tudo o que ele pensa sobre os Uchihas.

- O que? - Sasuke não entendia nada e Shikamaru, que apenas assistia até o momento, achou oportuno se intrometer. Tiraria de seu caminho tanto Sasuke e Kyuubi. O Nara se levantou e disse.

- Há alguns segundos atrás Naruto havia dito que ele era pior que os Uchihas. Logo, todos os adjetivos que ele deu ao primo se aplicam a você. - O loiro olhou-o perplexo, não podia acreditar que Shikamaru havia lhe delatado daquele jeito. Bom, aquele não era um momento oportuno para reclamar sobre isso, já que podia sentir a áurea nada amigável de Sasuke aproximar-se perigosamente.

- Então é isso o que você acha de mim?

- Bom, na verdade eu... - loiro começou a rir nervosamente, enquanto coçava a cabeça.

Naruto odiava quando Sasuke ficava nervoso, ele ficava perigosamente violento e assassino. Lógico que para um Uchiha não era nada agradável ouvir verdades como aquelas. O loiro simplesmente virou e saiu correndo, com Sasuke ao seu encalço. Entrou no banheiro e trancou a porta de um dos boxes desesperadamente. O moreno entrou logo em seguida, batendo a porta de entrada com toda a força. Havia apenas um box fechado, logo, Naruto estava nele. O Uchiha pôs-se a esmurrar a porta com força, gritando com o outro.

- Saia já daí e diga aquilo na minha cara!

- Eu não, não quero morrer. Obrigado.

- Se não sair daí agora, acredite, você** vai** morrer!

- Relaxa Sasuke! O Kyuubi só estava brincando. Eu não disse nada daquilo.

- E o Nara? Que motivo ele teria para falar aquilo?

- Hã...talvez seja ciúmes. Sei lá.

- Por que ele estaria com ciúmes dobe?

- Ele não fez nada tão ruim quando o seu irmãozinho, então não me enche.

- Como assim 'não me enche'? Você me deve satisfações!

- O que? Não devo nada. Será que eu tenho que desenhar que eu NÃO sou sua maldita propriedade?

- Que seja. Saia daí. Vamos conversar cara a cara.

- Nem pensar. Você acha que eu não sei o que acontece quando você fica nervosinho?

- Ok. - Sasuke respirou profundamente, tentando se acalmar. - Eu não estou mais bravo. Pode sair, _por favor_? - O por favor foi um tanto quanto forçado, mas Naruto resolveu sair, afinal não poderia ficar o dia inteiro ali. Quando saiu deu de cara com um Sasuke que respirava profundamente, provavelmente tentava controlar os impulsos de espancá-lo. - Certo. Agora me explique direito. O que eles quiseram dizer com aquilo?

* * *

Ok. É melhor eu parar por aqui e postar logo. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e que ele valha um review. 8D

Hum...acho que preciso de um/a beta. Eu não tenho paciência alguma para reler minha própria fanfic. Além do que se eu o fizer vou achar falhas demais e não terei coragem de postar. ê.ê

Lembrem-se, mandem reviews encorajadores, quem sabe eu tomo vergonha na cara?

Aliás, agradeço a todos que mandaram reviews e principalmente a Mitsumoto, ela me fez tomar vergonha na cara, ao menos um pouco, com um pm. n.n


	8. Boatos, boatos

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto e tal (tô com mania de falar 'e tal').

* * *

**Seu por um dia**

Quando Naruto ia falar, Kyuubi entrou no banheiro. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo Naruto ficou feliz em ver seu primo ali. Logo lembrou-se de que a aula já deveria ter começado. Aproveitou a distração de Sasuke, que se preocupava em olhar feio para Kyuubi, e saiu correndo em direção à sala de aula. A porta estava fechada, mas o loiro não exitou em escancará-la e entrar o mais rápido possível.

Sentou-se em seu lugar, ainda ofegante. A aula agora era de Geografia. Dentro de poucos segundos o professor entrou na sala. Era um homem alto, barbudo e imponente. Chamava-se Asuma. Já ia começar a chamada quando deu por falta de alguém, ou melhor, de alguma coisa.

- Certo, onde está o Uchiha? Não ouso gritos, acusações ou xingamentos entre ele e Naruto. - O professor olhou para Naruto, que já respirava normalmente. - Ok, onde ele está?

- E por que você acha que eu tenho que saber?

- Ué, vocês são amigos... - Asuma foi interrompido brutalmente.

- Não chame aquele descontrolado de meu amigo! - Naruto levantou-se, esmurrando a mesa.

- E quem é o descontrolado agora? Sente-se Naruto. Alguém pode me dizer onde está o Uchiha?

Alguém apontou para a janelinha da porta, onde Sasuke esperava com uma aura de mal-humor. Asuma fez sinal para que o garoto entrasse. Este o fez, sendo seguido pelo primo do Naruto. O professor arqueou uma sobrancelha, enquanto observava Sasuke encarando Naruto perigosamente, quanto o garoto ruivo, que Asuma nunca tinha visto na vida, agarrava se ao loiro.

- Muito bem, quem é você? - Asuma apontou para o ruivo, que abriu um sorriso malévolo e disse.

- Sou o namorado do Naruto-chan.

- Sério? - Asuma não pareceu se espantar, mas em compensação a sala inteira fez um escândalo, entre risadas, gritos e piadas perdidas, Naruto deu um soco incrivelmente violento em seu primo. Agora era Naruto que estava irado.

- Não ouse vincular o meu nome ao seu. Nós temos o mesmo maldito sangue e deus sabe como eu te odeio! Já mandei você ir embora, porque não me deixa em paz?!

- Por que aí não teria graça.

Kyuubi respondeu com tanta naturalidade que o loiro não agüentou mais, pulou em cima dele e o encheu de socos, mas o ruivo não revidava, sequer parecia sentir dor. Depois de muito esforço Asuma conseguiu segurar Naruto e acalmar as coisas. Hinata aproximou-se de Kyuubi, temendo que ele estivesse fatalmente ferido. Claro que isso seria um exagero, mas o ruivo estava realmente machucado e a Hyuuga se ofereceu para levá-lo à enfermaria, não antes, claro, de checar se seu precioso Naruto tinha algum arranhão.

O loiro em questão estava rodeado por toda a sala, desde os que queriam entender o ocorrido, até aqueles que só queriam parabenizá-lo pelo que havia feito, afinal é raro ver alguém espancando uma pessoa daquele jeito, e, principalmente os meninos, adoraram a visão, além de terem achado hilário. Asuma já havia desistido de fazer com que todos prestassem atenção e explicava a matéria para os poucos interessados.

- Esse seu primo é maluco... - Shikamaru comentou, enquanto se espreguiçava na cadeira anterior à de Naruto.

- Apenas maluco? Seu primo é demais Naruto! Que senso de humor, por um momento pensei que ele estivesse falando sério quanto a ser seu namorado. - Kiba disse, ou melhor, gritou, enquanto ria descontroladamente.

- Você não acha que exagerou Naruto-kun? - Sai ponderou, considerando o estado em que o outro teve que ir à enfermaria, arrastado por dois garotos da sala. - Se bem que ele não parecia sentir dor alguma. Seu primo é...interessante.

A cada comentário sobre Kyuubi, Naruto só ficava mais e mais irritado. Aquele desgraçado não podia ter aparecido em pior hora e os problemas do loiro vinham em cascata. Talvez devesse se matar, ou mudar de cidade, ou melhor ainda, matar Kyuubi. Mas então Sakura e Ino se aproximaram e a primeira tomou a palavra.

- Por que você o odeia tanto Naruto? Um simples comentário como aquele não o deixaria tão irritado em outra ocasião. - O loiro olhou para a janela por alguns instantes e depois abaixou a cabeça.

- Ele me tirou o que eu tinha de mais precioso...e eu não posso sequer me vingar, já que o que ele me tirou também já não possui. - Todos olharam de forma estranha. Desde quando Naruto falava de forma tão subjetiva? Até Shikamaru tinha se ajeitado na cadeira para prestar atenção.

- Como assim? - Ino havia ficado curiosa.

- Vocês não vão querer saber, acreditem...e eu não quero mais pensar nisso. - Então Sasuke se aproximou também, era um dos poucos que estavam prestando atenção na aula, era.

- Não mude de assunto dobe. Diga o que ele fez e eu posso matá-lo para você. - Ino e Sakura se entreolharam e encaram o chão, pesarosamente, afinal Sasuke dava mais atenção à Naruto do que a todas as garotas do mundo juntas.

- Não exagere teme, e se for para alguém matá-lo esse alguém serei eu. - A voz do loiro estava carregada de rancor e ficava pior a cada palavra dita. Nisso Shino também entrou na conversa.

- Não adianta ficar relembrando o passado. Você deveria esquecer.

- Diz isso porque não foi com você...

- Exato. Por estar vendo a situação de outro ângulo e por não estar com a visão turva pela raiva que você sente eu posso analisar melhor e ver que o que você está fazendo é um erro. Deveria perdoá-lo.

- Ótimo, mais um fã daquele idiota. - Shino encostou a mão no ombro de Naruto, fazendo com que ele o encarasse.

- Não, eu sou mais um preocupado com você.

Naruto não soube o que responder diante da seriedade do outro. Shino estava tão seguro de suas palavras que o loiro preferiu não discutir mais. Quase todos olhavam desconfiados para Shino, que nunca havia dado mostras de preocupação a ninguém. Definitivamente, aquilo era estranho, mas ao sinal de que a primeira das duas aulas de geografia havia acabado Asuma mandou que todos voltassem para seus lugares e prestassem atenção. Dessa vez ele foi ouvido, já que o assunto de poucos minutos atrás já havia perdido a graça.

Na enfermaria

Kyuubi estava deitado em uma das macas, com Hinata sentada em uma cadeira ao seu lado. A enfermeira havia se assustado quando o garoto chegou, vendo o estado dele chegou a pensar que tinha sido espancado por uma sala inteira. Um dos olhos do ruivo estava inchado, assim como seu braço direito, tinha vários hematomas no peito e nas pernas, sua boca estava com cortes na parte interior, e por pouco não perdera alguns dentes também.

Hinata cutucou o ruivo para ver se este ainda respirava, recebendo um gemido de volta.

- V-você está b-bem?

- O que você acha? - Kyuubi respondeu secamente.

- P-pensei que n-não estava d-doendo tanto, v-você não demonstrava s-sentir dor...

- Isso é porque não quero que o Naruto ache que está me machucando, mas se quer saber, ele é mais forte do que o aconselhável quando está nervoso. Preciso me lembrar de ter uma rota de fuga quando quiser brincar com ele de novo. - Kyuubi sentou-se na cama, estava coberto por gases e esparadrapo.

- N-não faça i-isso, e-e-está machucado, precisa d-descansar...

- Ah, cala a boca. Essa sua gagueira está me dando nos nervos garota.

- D-desculpe... - Hinata olhou para baixo e o ruivo esperou que ela se levantasse e fosse embora, mas isso não aconteceu.

- O que ainda está fazendo aqui? - Hinata respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, tentando falar tudo de uma vez.

- E-eu gostaria de saber por que o Naruto-kun te odeia tanto.

- Ah, é isso. Bom, pergunte para ele, afinal eu vi vocês dois saindo da sala juntos, de mãos dadas. - O olhar do Kyuubi se estreitou, relembrando o quanto odiara aquela cena e como a procura ineficaz por seu primo lhe custou preciosos minutos.

- B-b-bom... - Hinata ficou extremamente vermelha, só agora havia se tocado de que ela e Naruto haviam dado as mãos. Estava tão confusa no momento em que ele a arrastou para fora da sala que sequer tinha percebido.

- E então? O que você é para ele? Ou melhor, o que ele é para você? Eu conheço o **meu **Naruto e sei que ele _nunca _perderia tempo com alguém tão sem-graça quanto você. Claro, você é gostosinha, mas, até onde eu sei, ele é louco pela do cabelo rosa. Você é fraca demais para ele, e o Naruto precisa de alguém que consiga controla-lo e faze-lo calar a boca. Esse alguém sou eu, não você.

O ruivo foi tão rude e cruel em suas palavras e seu jeito de falar que a Hyuuga levantou-se, chocada. Seus olhos estavam marejados, e Kyuubi sorriu sádico antes de apontar para ela a porta da enfermaria e fazer um último comentário.

- Não importa o que ele representa para você. Saiba que você não é nada para ele comparada a mim. Ele pode me odiar, mas me dá mais atenção do que você _nunca_ conseguirá.

Hinata saiu correndo da enfermaria, que garoto detestável. A Hyuuga foi para o banheiro e se pôs a chorar incontrolavelmente, pensando em tudo o que o outro havia dito. Ele estava certo, não estava? Naruto era rodeado por pessoas de tanta presença e brilho, tanta atitude que seriam capazes de agarrá-lo sem titubear, mas Hinata não era assim, e essa era sua maior fraqueza. Passaram-se quase dez minutos até que alguém entrasse no banheiro feminino e ouvisse o choro angustiado da Hyuuga. Esse alguém foi TenTen, que chamou pela amiga.

- Hinata? É você, não é?

- T-TenTen?

- O que houve Hinata? Abra a porta, me explique o que aconteceu. - A Hyuuga obedeceu e TenTen entrou no box junto à Hinata, abraçando-a e enxugando suas lágrimas. A morena encarou os olhos vermelhos e inchados da amiga e perguntou novamente. - O que aconteceu?

- E-eu nunca...v-vou conseguir...ficar com o...N-Naruto-kun! - E Hinata desatou a chorar novamente, com mais força.

- Como assim? A gente já não tinha conversado sobre isso? Lembra o que eu disse? O Naruto é legal e gosta muito de você, você sabe disso.

- E-eu não...quero que ele _goste_ de mim...e-eu quero q-que ele me _ame..._

- Hinata...isso depreende tempo. Você sabe disso.

- Mas eu não tenho chances! N-não vê como ele é cercado por pessoas...como a Sakura ou o Sasuke? Se eles quisessem o a-agarrariam sem pensar duas vezes, m-mas...eu não sei o que fazer quando estou p-perto dele.

- Oras, seja você mesma.

- Mas... o meu eu mesma é patético...

- Não diga isso, não é não.

- É claro que é TenTen! Não vê que eu não t-tenho a capacidade de agir como uma p-pessoa normal perto d-dele?

- Você tem que treinar isso.

- E-eu já t-tentei, mas não c-consigo...queria t-ter a sua confiança..ou a do Neji-san... - E Hinata voltou a chorar ao lembrar de quão patética se considerava.

- Mas espera, quem foi que te disse isso?

- N-ninguém precisa dizer, é tão...óbvio.

- Não, não é óbvio Hinata. Muitos gostam de você, do seu jeito adorável e gentil. Além do que fazia muito tempo que você não tinha essas crises de inferioridade...o que te disseram?

- Kyuubi...

- Quem?

- O primo do Naruto-kun...

- Ele se chama Kyuubi? - TenTen segurou-se para não cair na risada.

- S-sim, por que?

- Por que diabos alguém teria o nome de um demônio?

- Perdão?

- Não se lembra? Kyuubi também era aquele demônio raposa, vai me falar que nunca ouviu falar dessas lendas e dos demônios do passado?

- N-não me lembrava d-disso...mas o que o n-nome dele tem há ver?

- Tem razão, me desculpe. Mas o que esse...Kyuubi te disse?

- Que eu não tenho c-chances...e que e-ele exerce um p-poder m-muito maior sobre o N-Naruto-kun do que e-eu...

Mais alguém entrou no banheiro. Era uma garota de cabelos castanhos e bastante compridos presos de forma frouxa por um laço. A garota entrou no banheiro chamando por TenTen, eram colegas.

- TenTen, o que você está fazendo? Está cabulando aula de novo?

- Não Rin, eu só estou consolando uma amiga. - Só então Rin notou a outra garota nos braços de TenTen.

- Sorte sua que a Tayuya não está aqui, ela te zoaria muito. Vocês parecem namoradas. - A garota começou a rir, enquanto se voltava para a saída. - Volte para a sala logo, vou inventar qualquer desculpa para o professor.

Hinata e TenTen se entreolharam. A Hyuuga enrubesceu ante o comentário, levantando-se e desamarrotando a roupa.

- M-me desculpe por lhe f-fazer perder a-aula TenTen.

- Está tudo bem Hinata. E não ligue para o comentário da Rin, ela é meio estranha assim mesmo.

- Tudo bem, vou v-voltar para a m-minha sala agora.

E Hinata saiu do banheiro. A morena suspirou aliviada, finalmente poderia usar o banheiro.

De volta à sala a Hyuuga preferiu respirar um pouco e dar tempo para que seus olhos desinchassem. Entrou na classe com o olhar baixo e foi para o seu lugar. Todos a observaram brevemente, para depois voltar à atenção para o professor novamente.

Dentro de poucos minutos, o sinal. Só mais uma aula e poderiam ir todos para casa. Naruto levantou da cadeira, como sempre, e se pôs a perambular pela sala enquanto o professor não chegava. O loiro foi até a carteira de Hinata, que havia passado todo o tempo com a cabeça baixa. A garota parecia soluçar e Naruto tocou-lhe o ombro levemente. Ela levantou a vista e quando viu que era ele abaixou-a novamente.

- O que foi Hinata-chan?

- N-nada. - Um fio de voz pode ser ouvido, ela passara toda a aula chorando baixinho.

- Como nada? O que aconteceu? Não me diga que...o que o Kyuubi te fez? - Naruto perguntou alterando a voz.

- Ele não fez nada...é sério.

A seriedade da outra vez com que o loiro se calasse. Ele pareceu pensar por alguns instantes no que deveria dizer, mas logo Kyuubi apareceu debruçando-se em Naruto e lançando um olhar cruel para Hinata, que se encolheu na cadeira. O loiro começou a xingá-lo de tudo o que é nome até que Sai interviesse, segurando Naruto para que este não pulasse no pescoço do primo.

- Me solta! Eu vou matá-lo!

- Calma Naruto-kun, você vai acabar tendo um ataque cardíaco assim.

- Se eu conseguir acabar com ele vai valer a pena!

- Se insiste tanto. - O moreno o soltou, pois sabia que Naruto não ia se machucar, afinal, notou Kyuubi nunca revidava mesmo.

- Espera! - O primo de Naruto levantou a mão, pedindo que o loiro se acalmasse. - Eu ainda não fiz nada, meu bem.

- EU NÃO SOU O SEU BEM! PORRA, POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO MORRE?

- Você diz isso, mas sei que sentiria muito a minha falta. Não teria mais com quem brigar, lembra? - Nisso Sasuke também entrou na conversa.

- Esse papel já está ocupado.

- Pronto, chegou o nervosinho. - Kyuubi deu de ombros, voltando-se para Naruto, mas Sasuke não admitiria que alguém lhe desse as costas.

- Saiba que você mal chegou e eu já não vou com a sua cara. Cuidado, alguém pode te empurrar da escada ou do alto de um prédio sem querer, isso se um carro não passar por cima de você antes, é claro.

- Não se preocupe amigo. Eu vou tomar muito cuidado, sei que estou rodeado de víboras aqui.

Os dois ficaram se encarando, raios passavam de um olho para outro. Por fim, Naruto saiu de perto, se os dois se matassem seria ótimo, eliminaria dois problemas de uma vez só, mas como a sorte andava rindo de sua cara nos últimos dias era mais fácil se conformar. Logo a outra professora chegou e mandou que todos se sentassem. Já havia sido avisada da presença de Kyuubi e instruída de que não deveria deixar que Naruto e ele brigassem.

Kurenai, a professora de literatura, gramática e redação, português em geral. Durante os 50 minutos seguintes teve alguma dificuldade para suportar os comentários maliciosos de Kyuubi, as reações explosivas de Naruto e os respostas irônicas de Sasuke. O último sinal tocou, finalmente. Todos os alunos arrumaram sua mochilas e correram para longe da escola. Na sala apenas apenas ainda estava arrumando o material, com Kyuubi ao seu lado.

- Como você é devagar...

- Cala a boca.

- Se não deixasse essa zona aí seria mais fácil guardar...

- Eu já disse para você calar a boca! Mas que droga.

- Hn. Ei, quem é aquele garoto na porta? - Kyuubi apontou para o jovem de cabelos ruivos e olhar mórbido que esperava na porta. - A quanto tempo ele está aqui?

- Ah, Gaara! - Naruto colocou a mochila nas costas e foi até o amigo. - O que foi?

Gaara encarou Naruto por alguns instantes, depois olhou rapidamente para Kyuubi. Por fim entregou-lhe um bilhete e foi embora sem dizer nada.

- Que cara estranho...

- Como se você fosse normal. Vem cá, você vai ficar por quanto tempo lá em casa, hein? - Naruto perguntou, guardando o bilhete no bolso.

- Não sei, até me der vontade de ir embora, deixa eu ver? - O ruivo tentou pegar o bilhete, maso loiro se esquivou.

- Isso não é da sua conta. Como vai a sua mãe?

- Isso também não é da sua conta.

- ...

Os dois passaram a caminhar lado a lado para casa, em silêncio. Conforme foram se aproximando do portão Naruto pôde ouvir comentários que o irritaram. Como ele queria gritar que aquele garoto que estava ao seu lado não era seu namorado, que ele era a pior pessoa possível e que podiam levá-lo para bem longe dele. Ah, ele ficaria tão feliz se isso acontecesse. Ao chegar ao portão da escola Naruto deu de cara com duas pessoas conhecidas. Uma delas era Pein. Assim que o homem de cabelos alaranjados o viu foi até ele. Estendeu a mão e ficou esperando.

- Que foi?

- Minha roupas.

- Ah é...bom, você sabe né? Eu esqueci de trazer...

- Por que isso não me surpreende? Não esqueça de trazer amanhã. E...quem é esse cara? - Pein perguntou ao notar o olhar nocivo que Kyuubi lhe mandava.

- Meu primo.

- Hn.

- Você disse que ia me ajudar, até agora não fez nada!

- E o que você quer que eu faça? Exploda todos eles?

- Não seria uma má idéia...

- Quando eu pensar em algo eu lhe digo. Até lá, adeus. - Pein virou-se e foi embora.

Kyuubi arqueou uma sobrancelha, que conversa era aquela? Optou por não perguntar, sabia que no fim Naruto não responderia. Outro homem aproximou-se, era tão estranho quanto o outro que acabara de ir embora e...ele parecia com o odiável Sasuke. Mas que diabos.

- Quem é você? - Kyuubi apontou para Itachi, que o ignorou e olhou para Naruto.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - O loiro perguntou de forma extremamente rude.

- Preciso falar com você. Olha, eu não vou pedir desculpas, porque não me arrependo do que fiz. - O olhar do Uzumaki se estreitou ante a cara de pau de Itachi, que prosseguiu. - Lhe prometo, não vou fazer mais aquilo. Quero fazer com que você goste de mim. É estranho vindo de alguém como eu, mas me foi muito desagradável ouvir aquelas palavras vindas de você. Ainda farei com que sinta por mim o que sinto por você.

Ao terminar de falar o Uchiha foi para o seu carro e foi embora. Naruto estava atônito e vários alunos ao seu redor o observavam. O loiro ainda estava absorvendo aquela estranha informação quando sentiu uma mão pesar em seu ombro. Olhou assustado para trás, era seu professor Asuma.

- Naruto, Tsunade-sama quer falar com você, e acho que essa conversa pode demorar.

- O-ok. Kyuubi, vá logo para casa.

- Bom, vou estar te esperando lá.

O loiro seguiu seu professor até a sala da diretora. Vários professores estavam lá, a sua espera. Eles o olhavam de forma reprovadora. Tsunade pediu que ele se sentasse, Naruto o fez.

- Naruto-kun, desde sexta-feira estamos ouvindo rumores e comentários estranhos sobre você. Queríamos que esclarecesse alguns deles.

- Rumores? Tipo quais?

- Bom... - Tsunade pigarreou e olhou de esguelha para Kakashi, que desviou o olhar para a janela. - Primeiro ouvi dizer que foi visto saindo quase nu da casa dos Uchihas, mas isso não é da minha conta nem preocupação, não como diretora, um rumor grave que ouvimos foi sobre você ter se envolvido com o Kakashi. Vimos vocês dois chegarem à escola juntos hoje e, considerando que ele tentou te comprar no leilão, podemos desconfiar. - O homem grisalho olhou assustado para a diretora. Nem ele sabia daquilo, quem lhe dera fosse verdade, mas não era. Naruto levantou-se da cadeira, exaltado.

- O que? Isso é mentira! Eu passei o sábado no shopping e o domingo na casa do Shino! Ter me encontrado com ele no caminho hoje de manhã foi coincidência...

- Bom, acredito no que você diz. Sei que não mentiria para mim. Vejamos o que mais...soubemos de ações suspeitas no vestiário masculino, sabe, ficar se agarrando com outros por aí não faz bem para a sua imagem e...

- Porra! Eu não agarrei ninguém! Eles que me agarraram, aqueles tarados. Eu não tenho culpa. - O loiro sentou na cadeira, contrariado, cruzou os braços e fez um biquinho.

- Naruto, não tem porque ficar nervoso. Só estamos verificando a veracidade dos boatos. De qualquer modo, espero que essas coisas não voltem a acontecer. Seu pai não ia gostar de saber o que você anda fazendo. - Tsunade deu um longo suspiro ao se lembrar do pai de Naruto. Sentia tanta saudade dele. Gai disse algo que seria típico de Minato.

- Tsunade-sama, tenho certeza de que Minato-san estaria feliz e saltitante por aí ao ver que tantas pessoas gostam do filho dele, ele não reprovaria o filho e sim as pessoas que o perseguem.

- O pior que é verdade. - A diretora deu um sorriso ao se lembrar do jeito daquele cara. - Bom, era só isso. Já pode ir Naruto.

- Hunf, tchau. - O garoto bufou e saiu da sala, imensamente mal-humorado. Na porta da diretoria Neji o esperava.

A escola já estava vazia e o Hyuuga estava tentando falar com Naruto desde sexta.

- O que foi? - O loiro não estava com ânimo para ser simpático.

- Me conte, o que aconteceu? Eu fui te procurar na casa dos Uchihas, mas você foi embora muito rápido. Depois eu te perdi de vista.

- Neji, minha semana mal começou e já está sendo horrível. Não me faça ter que relembrar tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos dias. Minha vida anda um desastre...

- Tudo bem. Mas então, mudando de assunto, seu aniversário será em duas semanas, certo?

- Certo. Por quê?

- Só para ter certeza. Naruto, as férias já vão começar, dentro de um mês estaremos um julho. Não acha que devemos pedir à Tsunade-sama uma viagem?

- Que tipo de viagem?

- Não sei, um resort, uma praia, as montanhas. Dê uma idéia. Ela gosta muito de você e tenho certeza de que adoraria te dar uma viagem assim de aniversário.

- É, seria legal.

- Fale com ela, soube que farão outro leilão com você, com certeza vai acumular muito dinheiro. Assim a escola paga a sua passagem e os outros alunos pagam a parte deles.

- Como você sabe que terá outro leilão?

- Ahn...é que...olha a hora. Eu tenho que ir. Tchau Naruto. - Neji saiu correndo. Naruto suspirou longamente. Verdade, aquela idéia de viagem era uma boa. Decidiu ir para casa logo, Jyraia teria um ataque do coração caso o loiro não fosse para casa de novo.

Chegando em casa foi direto para seu quarto. Estranhamente nem seu tutor nem Kyuubi estavam na casa. Melhor para ele, poderia dormir e descansar um pouco. Revirou-se na cama várias vezes, não conseguia parar de pensar nos acontecimentos, além do que tinha a desconfiança de que estava esquecendo alguma coisa. Pensou, pensou, e por fim desistiu de se lembrar.

Dormiu até o anoitecer. Ouviu batidas na porta de seu quarto, fazendo com que acordasse. Mandou que, seja lá quem fosse, entrasse. A porta se abriu e uma linda garota de longos cabelos loiros entrou no quarto. Naruto arregalou os olhos, não podia acreditar que ela estava na cidade, e melhor ainda, no seu quarto.

* * *

Sabem aquela coisa do antes tarde do que nunca? Pois é, aqui está o oitavo capítulo. Caraca, essa fic tá ficando grande demais. ç.ç

Me digam, vocês preferem capítulos grandinhos assim ou capítulos menores?

Ah sim, eu digo para vocês falarem que casais vocês querem que apareçam e vocês não respondem. e.e

Agora eu estou respondendo reviews por pm, melhor. Quem eu não respondi, me desculpe, mas eu devo ter esquecido. x.x

Enfim, se vocês quiserem que eu continue a responder reviews por aqui mesmo, me avisem.

**Mandem reviews ou um terremoto vai atingir a sua casa! (Brincadeira, mas que pode acontecer, pode. Então, antes que isso aconteça, mande uma review. 8D)  
**


	9. Família, coisa do demônio

Ainda entorpecido pelo sono, o garoto loiro levantou-se lentamente da cama, indo na direção da garota loira

Naruto não me pertence, se pertencesse não seria lançado um número novo toda semana, estaria em hiatus na 1º temporada.

E os sinos tocam! Sim, não é uma miragem! Não é um sonho/pesadelo, eu estou atualizando essa budega! Espero que esteja ao menos razoável e perdoem os eventuais erros de gramática. Não tenho beta e não releio o que escrevo. Ah, é isso.

* * *

**Seu por um dia**

Ainda entorpecido pelo sono, o garoto levantou-se lentamente da cama, indo na direção da jovem loira. Esta estava sorrindo docemente para ele, com os braços abertos à espera de um abraço. Naruto parou a alguns centímetros da garota loira e a examinou de cima a baixo. Notou que ela usava uma saia rodada laranja e uma blusa branca de regata, suas vestes permitiam que o garoto olhasse para muitos detalhes de seu corpo.

A jovem tinha uma pele levemente bronzeada, suas pernas eram bem torneadas e seu busto era maior do que o normal para sua idade. Seus longos cabelos loiros caiam-lhe sobre os ombros, quase chegando à cintura. Tinhas olhos tão azuis quanto os que a observavam e seu rosto era marcado pelos três riscos já conhecidos entre os familiares de Naruto, mas as marquinhas da garota eram quase invisíveis e só quem olhasse com atenção os notaria.

A garota começou a ficar sem jeito com a forma critica que o outro a encarava e, para fazê-lo parar, deu-lhe um tapa na cabeça. Sua força era tamanha que Naruto viu-se jogado no chão. Olhou para cima e pôs-se a gaguejar.

- O que... Não acredito. Não..., não pode ser você... Naruko...?

- Yeap! - A garota acenou com a cabeça.

- Mas...o que diabos você está fazendo aqui?

- Que horror! É assim que cumprimenta alguém da sua família? Não nos vemos há mais de 10 anos... Pensei que havia sentido minha falta. - Naruko fez um beicinho e cruzou os braços, parecia, de fato, magoada.

- Acho que já ouvi isso em algum lugar...espera. - Naruto levantou-se em um pulo, apontando para ela e berrando de forma exagerada. - Não pode ser?! Você era uma tábua 10 anos atrás! Como pôde ficar tão gostosa?!

Garotas normais teriam se sentido ofendidas por serem chamadas de tábua e/ou gostosa. Porque o primeiro era um insulto e o segundo, por mais que fosse um elogio, era deveras vulgar. Mas Naruko não era normal, nem de longe, sendo assim, sentiu-se satisfeita com o elogio e preferiu ignorar o insulto, enquanto se justificava.

- _Baka_, crianças de seis anos não costumam ter peitos grandes, pensei que soubesse disso, mas como pode ver, o tempo passou e agora estou linda! - Naruko era terrivelmente convencida, pois tinha consciência de sua beleza. Apontou para o primo, olhando-o de cima a baixo, parecia só ter notado naquele momento que ele também havia crescido. Gritou de forma igualmente escandalosa. - Meu deus, quando foi que você ficou tão lindo? Olha isso! - E a garota apertou o braço de Naruto, checando seus músculos. - Você ficou musculoso... Que estranho.

- Estranho? Por quê?

- Oras, ukes não são musculosos...

O comentário fez com que uma veia saltasse na testa de Naruto, enquanto ele fechava o punho e o direcionava para a cara da prima, que tratou de pegar o pulso do loiro e abaixá-lo carinhosamente.

- Eu não sou uke! Pensei que pararia com essa história doentia de yoai.

- É yaoi.

- Tanto faz!

- Ok, calma. Eu sei que você não está preparado para essa conversa, mas sabe, você poderia ser modelo. Agora que é lindo já tem todos os atributos de um. Bonito, burro e submisso! Céus, você pode ser um top model!

- Que tal parar de tirar sarro de mim agora? Pensei que estivesse com saudades.

- Mas eu estou, você sabe que é muito legal te perturbar.

- Afinal, o que você veio fazer aqui? Pensei que tivesse se mudado para a Europa depois daquele...incidente.

- Pois é, eu tinha me mudado mesmo, mas lá é muito chato. Não agüentei mais. Como logo vou fazer dezesseis, convenci o nosso tutor a me tirar daquele maldito colégio interno e, adivinha só, vir morar com vocês!

Naruto piscou algumas vezes, seu cérebro parecia processar a informação. Nem sabia que naquela casa havia espaço para mais um. Quando a ficha caiu, ele ficou pálido. Não podia ser. Se sua prima fosse morar com ele, ela iria estudar com ele, e se isso acontecesse Naruko acabaria por descobrir todo aquele rolo em que estava metido. Sua prima acabaria incentivando o relacionamento de Naruto com outro homem, e essa idéia fazia o loiro sentir calafrios. Notando a palidez do primo, a garota tocou-lhe o rosto, para que ele olhasse para ela.

- O que foi? Não está feliz?

- Eu... Eu... Estou surpreso! Como assim? O velho disse que você só sairia do colégio interno quando tivesse dezoito, porque ele não tinha condições de criar todos nós...

- É, eu sei. Mas como eu já disse, consegui convencê-lo. - A jovem jogou seus cabelos para trás, enquanto dava uma piscada de olho para o primo, de maneira insinuante.

- Oh meu deus, o que foi que você fez?

- Nada de mais. Você sabia que quando o velho veio nos visitar lá no colégio há alguns meses ele notou o quanto eu havia me desenvolvido? Ficou fascinado pela minha perfeição, então, eu pedi com tanto jeito, enquanto meu "discreto" decote ia descendo, que ele nem conseguiu pensar em muita coisa. Acabou dizendo sim. É muito simples persuadi-lo, mesmo que eu não conseguisse o Kyuubi ia dar um jeito.

- Espera, o Kyuubi também estava no colégio interno?

- Você não sabia? Depois do que aconteceu ele fez muito escândalo para ir para a mesma cidade que você, mas o Jyraia não permitiu, afinal, nós havíamos decidido que apenas um de nós três iria se mudar com ele...

- Eu não me lembro de ter decidido nada! Preferia ter ido para o colégio com vocês do que viajar com o velho, até ele se decidir por essa cidade eu já estava com uns 12 anos.

- Nós sabemos disso, no mês passado ele nos contou várias coisas, sobre os países lindos e os vilarejos estranhos que visitaram. Senta aqui, temos tanto que conversar!

Naruko sentou-se na cama do primo e fez um sinal para que ele se sentasse ao seu lado. Ele o fez, e assim os dois passaram horas conversando. A loira contava sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido no colégio interno, de todas as brigas que Kyuubi tinha arranjado e de todos, homens e mulheres, que se derretiam pelos dois primos. Naruko estava tão empolgada em comentar como sua vida estava indo que nem percebeu que, às três da manhã, Naruto já estava bêbado de sono. Por mais que tivesse dormido à tarde toda aquela falação da garota o estava adormecendo, mas Naruko não estava nem aí, continuou falando sobre como haviam sido seus namoros e como Kyuubi se divertia em vê-la escolhendo alguém para ser seu "acompanhante semanal". Ante aquela declaração Naruto abriu os olhos, olhando-a de forma interrogativa.

- Acompanhante semanal? O que diabos é isso?

- O Kyuubi não te contou? Que coisa...Bom, fazer todas aquelas tarefas escolares e locomover meu lindo corpinho por aí era muito trabalhoso, então, toda semana, eu encontrava alguém para fazer minhas lições e me carregar escadas acima. Esses eram meus acompanhantes semanais. Não é legal?

- Muito, mas, mudando de assunto, o Kyuubi não deveria ter chegado com você... - O garoto olhou para um relógio e checou as horas - ...ontem de tarde? E cadê ele? Não o vejo desde ontem.

- Ele não queria esperar, resolveu vir hoje de manhã mesmo. Como eu tinha muita gente da qual precisava me despedir, e muita bagagem para arrumar também, eu demorei um pouco mais. Ele e o velho foram me buscar na hora do almoço, quando eu cheguei você estava dormindo. O Kyuubi não deixou eu te acordar... Aliás, um cara te ligou.

- Quem?

- Um tal de Sasuke. Disse que precisava muito falar com você. Quando eu disse que você estava dormindo ele disse que ligaria depois, mas não o fez...

Nesse instante a fala de Naruko foi cortada pela voz provocativa de Kyuubi, que estava escorado no canto da porta, olhando para Naruto e Naruko, eles pareciam irmãos gêmeos.

- Ele ligou de novo sim. Esse Uchiha é muito chato, não acha? Queria que eu acordasse a bela adormecida aí. Falou que estaria te esperando não sei onde. Eu disse que ia dar o recado. Mas, ops, eu devo ter me esquecido. Que pena.

O garoto ruivo deu um sorriso satisfeito ante o olhar hostil que Naruto lhe lançou. Naruko se encolheu entre os olhares que os dois trocavam, parecia que se atracariam a qualquer momento.

- Não acredito que você fez isso! Eu prometi que iria sair com ele hoje. Droga, ele vai ficar uma fera... O Sasuke de mal-humor é a coisa mais desagradável do mundo, depois de você, é claro. Ele é meu amigo, por mais que seja chato daquele jeito!

- Você saindo com um garoto? Eu sabia! Você é gay! - Naruko exaltou-se com a informação pré-concebida de que seu primo fosse gay. Sempre achou que ele ficaria fofo com qualquer outro garoto. Precisava conhecer esse Sasuke. Seus pensamentos felizes foram cortados por um soco de Naruto em seu ombro. - Ai! Por que fez isso?

- Que gay o que garota! Tá louca? Esse cara é meu amigo! E pare de me empurrar para essas coisas do demônio.

- Oras, você tem que admitir, qualquer um acharia isso estranho, sair com um garoto...

- E você? Não sai com suas amigas? Mas que coisa, vai dizer que você é lésbica?!

- Bom...

- Ah, deixa pra lá. Tenho que ligar para ele.

Naruto levantou-se da cama e foi até o telefone mais próximo. Ligou para a casa do Uchiha e esperou que alguém atendesse. Só então o loiro se tocou de que já passava das três da manhã. Ia desligar, mas alguém atendeu, e não parecia estar com sono.

- Alô?

- Oi! Sasuke?! Me desculpe, eu sei que você ficou me esperando mas eu não consegui ir, tipo, meu primo não me avisou, eu estava dormindo, e ...ahhh desculpeee!! Não foi minha culpa, eu juro! Eu vou compensar depois, mas me perdoe, ficar esperando alguém deve ser um porre, né? - Notando que ninguém respondia, resolveu se certificar de que o Uchiha não tinha desligado na sua cara - ...Sasuke?

- Naruto? - A voz era um pouco mais grossa que a de Sasuke, mas não deixava de ser terrivelmente parecida. Itachi não podia perder aquela oportunidade, se Naruto achava que ele era Sasuke, por que não aproveitar? - Ahh...não foi nada. - O Uchiha mais velho pigarreou, a fim de deixar a voz menos grossa e mais parecida com a do irmão. - Mas se quer mesmo compensar, porque não nos encontramos amanhã? Digo...hoje?

- Ah, pode ser. Depois da escola? - Naruto não desconfiou de absolutamente nada, acreditava mesmo que estava falando com Sasuke.

- Não não, antes. Vou mandar um carro aí para te pegar, ok? Dez minutos antes da escola. Não tem problema chegar na segunda aula, né?

- Não acredito, o CDF da sala vai faltar só para sair comigo? Me sinto lisonjeado! Mas...o seu irmão não vai te encher o saco por ter faltado?

- Ah não, ele é muito legal, sabe? Não vai se importar.

- Legal...? Pensei que você odiasse ele...

- Odiar? Não, que horror. Por que eu o odiaria? Ele é tão legal comigo.

- Ué, mas você me disse que ele fica te perseguindo, e que é um pé no saco, quer tudo o que é seu, é egoísta, idiota, irresponsável, perturbado, esquizofrênico e...

- Ok, já chega. - Itachi resolveu cortar aquela cascata de "elogios". Ia aproveitar mais alguns segundos ao telefone com seu querido Naruto, quando alguém gritou ao fundo.

- Dá pra você falar mais baixo aí Itachi? Estou tentando dormir! Amanhã tenho aula. Desliga essa merda, caralho.

- Itachi...? Sasuke, quem disse isso? - Naruto ficou meio confuso, tinha quase certeza de que a voz que tinha escutado ao fundo era de Sasuke.

- Ah não, meu irmão é um desgraçado, você sabe. Ele fica mal-humorado quando não consegue dormir...e fica confuso. Coitado, né? Bom, tenho que desligar. Não se esqueça, vou mandar um carro aí mais tarde para te buscar. Boa noite!

- Mas...

- ...

Tarde demais, Itachi já havia desligado. Naruto deu de ombros, Sasuke sempre fora estranho mesmo. Voltou para o seu quarto e notou, horrorizado, que seus primos já haviam se instalado nele. Naruko estava deitada em sua cama, admirando-se no espelho, enquanto Kyuubi terminava de ajeitar dois colchões no chão. O quarto de Naruto, que já não era grande coisa, agora lhe parecia realmente minúsculo. Dividir o quanto com Naruko não deveria ser tão ruim, tirando o fato de que ela não calava a boca, mas dividir o quarto com Kyuubi era um atentado à sua pureza (N/A: Pureza? Que pureza?). O loiro temia ser agarrado durante o sono, ou pior. E sabia muito bem que Naruko não faria nada caso visse, pelo contrário, ela ia amar a cena! Talvez Naruto devesse tentar negociar com Jyraia, Kyuubi poderia muito bem ir dormir na sala, ou no quarto do velho.

Pensando assim, o loiro deu meia volta e saiu a procura de seu tutor. Jyraia estava sentado no sofá, vegetando. Naruto aproximou-se e estalou os dedos para chamar a atenção dele. O velho olhou para ele e, após um longo bocejo, perguntou o que o loiro queria.

- Bom...primeiro. Eu quero saber por que essa decisão tão repentina de trazer esses dois pra cá.

- Pensei que você fosse adorar a idéia. Vocês três eram inseparáveis...

- É, aos 6 anos e antes daquilo acontecer.

- Você tem que parar de culpá-los por aquilo.

- Eu não os culpo, eu culpo o Kyuubi, e com razão! Se não fosse por ele...meu pai ainda estaria aqui.

- Naruto...você sabe, não foi culpa do Kyuubi.

- Foi sim! E pare de defendê-lo! Pensei que você gostasse do meu pai tanto quanto eu!

- Não vamos discutir isso de novo, e eu já havia decido trazê-los há muito tempo. Eu só adiantei o dia. Pretendia traze-los para morar conosco quando eles fizessem 18, mas eles já estão mais do que prontos para viver de verdade. Aquela escola é horrível. Quando eu fui buscá-los aquilo parecia um calabouço... Devia perdoá-lo, já que, se não fosse por ele, você que estaria lá.

- Pensei que não fossemos discutir isso de novo.

- Tem razão, é decisão sua perdoá-lo ou não. Era só isso?

- Não, por que ele tem que ficar no meu quarto? A Naruko eu não vejo problema, mas ele? Nem pensar?! E se ele tentar me agarrar? Você sabe muito bem que ele é um tarado, que nem alguém que eu conheço.

- Oras, mas ele tinha 5 anos, você sabe que crianças não seguram seus impulsos. Ele gosta de você, só isso.

- Mas que droga, será que ninguém por aqui o reprova? Ele tem que matar quantas pessoas mais para você e a Naruko notarem que ele é perigoso, maluco e perturbado?

- Vai com calma nos elogios, priminho querido. - Kyuubi surgiu por trás de Naruto e o abraçou. - Sabia que assim você me magoa?

- Me solta! - O loiro se desvencilhou do primo, apontando para ele. - Viu? Ele é um tarado! Eu não quero dormir no mesmo quarto que ele!

- Pára de escândalo Naruto, eu não vou fazer nada. Eu juro. - O ruivo colocou sua melhor expressão de inocência e, por um segundo, o loiro pensou em acreditar.

- Vai pro inferno. Daqui a pouco eu tenho que ir pra escola. Eu vou dormir um pouco, no seu quarto, ouviu velho?

- Ah, eu não me importo em dormir com você. - Jyraia comentou.

- Não, você vai dormir no meu quarto, com seus queridos afilhados. Tchau.

Naruto foi para o quarto de seu tutor e trancou a porta. Jogou-se na cama e soltou um longo suspiro. Sua vida tinha que ser mesmo tão complicada? Bom, não tinha porque ficar se lamentando, não ia mudar nada. Resolveu dormir logo. Colocou o relógio que estava na cabeceira para despertar no horário combinado com o Uchiha e logo caiu no sono. Era impressionante o modo como aqueles assuntos familiares o cansavam.

Ainda na sala, Jyraia e Kyuubi conversavam.

- Kyuubi...você tem que parar de fazer isso. Sabe o quanto ele fica nervoso quando você o agarra daquele jeito.

- Mas eu não o agarrei. Eu só o abracei. É diferente.

- Não se faça de idiota. Sabe por que ele te odeia tanto.

- Sei, mas também sei que não foi minha culpa. Se ele quer me culpar e me odiar, eu não vejo problema, só torna nossa relação mais divertida.

- É, ele tem razão. Você tem problemas.

- Mesmo assim, não acha que ele está estressado demais? Antes ele só me ignorava e me batia, mas agora...ele está gritando demais, está emocional de mais.

- Ele está grávido! - Naruko surgiu na sala com esse comentário dispensável.

- Cale a boca Naruko, sua louca. - Kyuubi cortou a animação da menina, que não gostou nem um pouco.

- Não me mande calar a boca, seu filho da p...!

- Ei ei, menos. Já não me bastam os surtos psicóticos que o Naruto anda tendo, eu vou ter que suportar o lado feminino dele? Faça-me o favor Naruko, controle-se.

- Já falei para não me chamar de lado feminino do Naruto. Eu tenho minha própria personalidade, ok?

- Na verdade prima, sua personalidade é a mesma que a dele, só que você é gostosa, sabe disso e aproveita. Ele não. Acho que é a única diferença, você é uma vaca aproveitadora e ele não.

- Vaca aproveitadora é a sua mãe! Eu vou quebrar a sua cara, Kyuubi!

- Hahaha, você dois não mudaram nada mesmo. Mas agora é sério. Já que vão estudar na escola dele, e na sala dele, preciso interá-los de algumas coisas.

- Tipo?

- Hum...podemos dizer que o Naruto tem muitos admiradores na escola, então não se assustem caso virem coisas estranhas. A Tsunade me avisou que andou vendo o Naruto na companhia de homens mais velhos...isso não seria um problema se esses homens não fossem o Pain e o Itachi. Vocês não os conhecem, mas eles são fáceis de se identificar. O Pain tem o cabelo meio alaranjado e uma puta cara de mau, além de ter muitos piercings no rosto. E o Itachi...bom, ele costuma ser bem mal-humorado, tem o cabelo preto e tem um gênio duvidoso quanto a qualquer coisa, começando pelo caráter. Não sei o que eles pretendem com o Naruto, então, caso o vejam com qualquer um desses dois, fiquem por perto e me avisem. Não posso impedi-lo de falar com ninguém, ele tem consciência do que faz...eu acho.

- Ai, que fofo! O Naruto-chan tem admiradores! Logo eu terei os meus também.

- Naruko, você só pensa nisso? Em ter escravos?

- Basicamente, por quê?

- Deixa pra lá.

- Enfim crianças, vocês estão avisadas. Podem ir dormir agora. Amanhã vocês terão um dia cheio na escola.

Os dois jovens concordaram com a cabeça e foram para o quarto de Naruto. Naruko jogou-se displicentemente sobre a cama, abrindo as pernas e se espreguiçando toda. Kyuubi arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Ué, me preparando para dormir.

- Na cama do Naruto?

- Mas é claro. Já que ele não vai dormir aqui, não tenho porque acabar com as minhas costas nesse colchãozinho vagabundo.

- Você é muito folgada...Se o Naruto não adorasse você eu já teria dado cabo da sua vida.

- Ah...mas que horror, primo. Achei que também gostasse de mim. - A loira inclinou-se na cama de forma insinuante. O ruivo deu uma meia risada e se deitou em um dos colchões, ignorando totalmente a outra.

- Você é uma vadia mesmo, não sei como pode ter tantos admiradores.

- Está com inveja é? Ao menos as pessoas que eu quero eu tenho a capacidade de conseguir, já você...

- Espero que não esteja se referindo ao Naruto.

- Huhuhu, e se estivesse? É mais do que óbvio que você não tem chances com ele.

- Você está pedindo para morrer...

- Passar anos na cadeia vale o esforço para fazer isso comigo? Imagine só o que pode acontecer com o Naruto nesse tempo.

- Você é insuportável.

- E ainda assim me compara à ele.

- Estou começando a achar que nem em aparência você chega aos pés dele. Já em caso de caráter, você está muuuito abaixo.

- Não estou a fim de discutir isso com você, de novo. Então, melhor irmos dormir e nos preparar para amanhã. Não vejo a hora de conhecer meus novos escravos...digo, colegas.

Kyuubi não respondeu, virou-se em seu colchão, ficando de costas para a prima, e fechou os olhos. Se ele próprio não fosse tão indiscreto com Naruto talvez ele tivesse alguma chance, mas aí não teria graça alguma. Bom, não tinha porque perder tempo pensando naquelas coisas. Assim que ouviu a respiração leve de Naruko, Kyuubi resolveu dormir também.

Não demorou muito e amanheceu, afinal, já era madrugada quando todos foram se deitar. O despertador tocou e Naruto abriu os olhos, assustado. Não estava acostumado a acordar com um despertador. Vestiu-se rapidamente e foi esperar na frente de sua casa. O restante de sua família era preguiçoso demais para acordar cedo. Um carro preto e consideravelmente grande parou à frente da casa. Os vidros estavam protegidos com fume (N/A: Como se escreve isso? Tá certo? o.o'), assim, Naruto não conseguia ter certeza de quem estava lá dentro. Mesmo assim, abriu a porta do automóvel e entrou. O carro começou a andar e, só então o loiro olhou para o lado.

Piscou algumas vezes antes de realmente acreditar nos seus olhos e, mesmo não querendo, viu Itachi encará-lo. O garoto ficou pálido ante tal visão, que lhe causava arrepios e, depois do penúltimo encontro, nojo. Naruto virou-se, pronto para abrir a porta e pular do carro, mas ouviu as travas se fecharem assim que o pensamento lhe passou pela cabeça. Se preparou então para gritar qualquer coisa, mas sentiu sua boca ser coberta pela mão de Itachi, que a manteve no lugar mesmo após as violentas balançadas de cabeça do outro. Assim que o loiro desistiu de se safar e se acalmou, o moreno destampou-lhe a boca e se aproximou mais.

- Não grite.

- Mais ordens? Você não se cansar de tentar mandar em mim não?

- Tentar? Oras, eu não tento mandar, eu mando em você. Tanto isso é verdade que você não está gritando agora.

- Desgraçado. - Naruto cruzou os braços e olhou para o outro lado. Odiava quando pessoas como ele estavam certos.

- Já que está aqui, não quer aproveitar minha companhia? - O Uchiha deu continuava com a mesma inexpressão de sempre.

- Não seja hipócrita. É impossível aproveitar sua companhia, mas se quiser, posso tentar suporta-la.

- Já é um começo.

- Eu te odeio.

- Oh, jura? Saiba que eu não ligo. Mas enfim, Naruto-kun, talvez queira saber por que eu te convidei para esse passeio.

- Na verdade eu não quero. Eu quero que você abra essa porta e me deixe ir embora.

- Como quiser.

Itachi estalou os dedos e o carro parou. O motorista foi abrir a porta para Naruto, que praticamente voou do assento, porém, ao olhar onde estava, achou-se completamente perdido (N/A: Adoro esses paradoxos). Estava no meio do nada, literalmente. Não havia um animal, uma planta, uma construção, não havia nada. Ao menos, não a um raio de 50 km de distância. Itachi saiu do carro também e se escorou no mesmo, lançando um sorriso sarcástico para o garoto.

- O que está esperando? Pode ir embora.

- ...

- Oh...o que foi Naruto-kun? Algo errado?

- Onde nós estamos?

- Mas que coisa, eu também não faço idéia!

- Isso não tem graça. Pra onde você me trouxe?

- Veja bem Naruto-kun, não tenho porque lhe dar essa informação. Não sem ganhar algo em troca. - Itachi olhou para o mais novo de maneira insinuante. Parecia que ele iria atacar Naruto tão logo este virasse de costas ou fechasse os olhos.

- Não chegue perto... - O loiro ficou desesperado ao ver que, seja lá o que aconteceria lá, não haveria uma testemunha que fosse. Claro que o motorista não contava.

- Está com medo? Onde foi parar toda aquela valentia? Aquela energia? Vai lá, pode correr. Adoro pega-pega. - O moreno virou de costas e começou a contar. - Um, dois, três...

- O que você está fazendo?

- Contando até dez. Nunca brincou de pega-pega não?

- Você não está falando sério.

- De fato, não. Mas, falando sério agora. Eu gosto de você, Naruto. E adoraria que você gostasse de mim também. - Itachi foi se aproximando, com um sorriso crescente nos lábios. A cada passo seu que ia adiante, era um passo de Naruto que ia para trás.

- Você faz parecer fácil.

- Mas é muito fácil! Apenas pare de fugir e aproveite. Você não sabe o quanto é sortudo. Tanta gente que adoraria estar no seu lugar, que gostaria que eu as desejasse. Entretanto, você é especial demais para ser substituído assim.

- Especial? Pare de falar tanta besteira e me leve de volta para casa...

- Sim, especial. Só você me faz falar de mais e pensar de menos.

- Pare de falar então.

- É difícil pensar quando você está por perto, você me deixa confuso e eu odeio ficar confuso. Eu só quero que você me corresponda Naruto, eu preciso saber se eu gosto mesmo de você ou se você é apenas mais um.

- Isso não me encoraja muito a ceder.

- Por que? Você cedeu àquele Shikamaru.

- O que? Eu não...bom, foi só um beijo... - Naruto começou a ficar vermelho quando se lembrou do ocorrido. Como Itachi sabia daquilo?

- Pois então. Só.um.beijo. - Naruto já havia parado de recuar e Itachi continuava a avançar, até que ambos estavam muito perto.

O loiro olhou para baixo. Não gostava de encarar Itachi. O jeito como o outro o olhava era intimidador. Sentiu seus ombros pesarem assim que o moreno colocou suas mãos sobre eles. Tentou se mexer, mas Itachi o manteve no lugar. Levantou o queixo de Naruto, obrigando-o a olhar para ele.

- E então?

- Você vai me deixar em paz depois disso?

- Talvez.

Naruto fechou os olhos e ficou esperando. Já estava ali mesmo. Não tinha nada a perder e, se Itachi quisesse, já o teria agarrado há muito tempo, afinal, o Uchiha era mais forte e tinha o terreno a seu favor (N/A: Me senti em um jogo de RPG agora. -olhinhos brilhando-). Resistir não o levaria a lugar nenhum. Que coisa, Itachi o fazia refletir ao menos um pouco antes de fazer qualquer coisa.

O moreno deu um sorriso mínimo, daqueles que só os fodões que já sabiam que iam ganhar fazem. Encostou seus lábios nos do garoto a sua frente. Não era a primeira vez que se beijavam, mas era a primeira vez que ambas as partes estavam de acordo. Itachi estava ansioso para saber como era aquele tal beijo entre os apaixonados que tanto ouvia falar. De todos com quem havia se relacionado, nenhum deles lhe dera o tal beijo apaixonado. Talvez Naruto lhe desse (N/A: Desse o que? O c...deixa pra lá. 8B) um.

(N/A: Odeio cenas de beijo, me sinto obrigada a utilizar os clichês de sempre. -a sem criatividade-)Tirou a mão do queixo do loiro e colocou-a atrás da nuca do garoto, empurrando a cabeça de Naruto para frente, fazendo com que seus rostos ficassem ainda mais perto. O maior finalmente fechou os olhos e abriu a boca, forçando a entrada de sua língua na boca do outro e, assim que conseguiu, começou a explorar o interior, chocando-se com a língua de Naruto diversas vezes, que continuava imóvel, por não ter certeza se deveria ou não corresponder.

Itachi colocou suas duas mãos em volta da cintura do loiro, mais o abraçando do que apalpando. Naruto não pôde negar que gostou daquilo. Sentindo-se melhor com a situação, o loiro resolveu corresponder, entrelaçando seus braços em volta do pescoço de Itachi e mordendo levemente o lábio inferior do moreno. O Uchiha adorou aquilo, tanto que fez o mesmo. Mordeu um pouco forte demais os lábios de Naruto, que murmurou algo em resposta.

O fato é que as coisas foram ficando animadas e o loiro nem se lembrava mais onde estava. Os dois se beijavam ardentemente, não lembrando nem de longe a lentidão e falta de sincronia do início. Itachi parou de beijar Naruto subitamente, mas o loiro estava tão distraído que não percebeu, apenas inclinou-se para frente procurando os lábios do outro, porém, estes já estavamem seu pescoço, mordendo-o e deixando uma clara marca roxa, tão forte fora a mordida de Itachi. Um fio de consciência passou pela mente de Naruto, que berrou.

- CARALHO! A ESCOLA! - O loiro pegou Itachi pela gola da camisa e começou a chacoalhá-lo, enquanto gritava. - Meu deus, eu estou atrasado! E agora? Meus primos vão sentir minha falta e... - O Uchiha o interrompeu, tentando recobrar os sentidos.

- Pare de gritar, seu maluco.

- Mas eu estou atrasado! A-TRA-SA-DO!

- Não precisa soletrar, eu entendi. - Itachi disse, tapando os ouvidos para abafar um pouco os berros de outro.

- Então me leve pra escola?! Rápido!

O loiro correu em direção ao carro, enquanto Itachi soltava um breve suspiro. Era incrível a sutileza com que Naruto cortava o clima. Não restando muitas opções, o Uchiha foi para o carro e mandou que o motorista os levasse à escola de Naruto. No caminho para o colégio, Itachi ficou quieto, estava pensativo, já Naruto, ao contrário, gritava com os pedestres como um louco, pela janela do carro, que eles nunca teriam um carrão como aquele, ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

Quando finalmente chegaram e Naruto ia se despedir, Itachi apontou para o seu pescoço, oferecendo-lhe um espelho. O loiro arregalou os olhos, tapando uma marca vermelha muito chamativa. O garoto começou a gritar com o mais velho.

- O que diabos você fez?! Agora todo mundo vai ver. Eu estou ferrado.

- Sua jaqueta é de gola alta, Ô inteligência.

- Ah é... - Naruto fechou a jaqueta, cobrindo tudo até o pescoço. - Bom, cumpra sua parte. Me deixe em paz.

- Eu nunca disse que ia te deixar em paz.

- Como assim? Você disse sim! Disse que se eu te desse um beijo me deixaria em paz.

- Ah não. Eu disse que TALVEZ eu lhe deixasse em paz, mas depois daquele beijo eu fiquei com vontade de mais. - Itachi aproximou-se de Naruto, que recuou o quanto pôde dentro daquele carro.

- Não chega perto!

- Mas que pena, tornou-se arisco de novo?

- E-eu, tenho que ir para a aula. Tchau. - Naruto já estava abrindo a porta do carro quando o Uchiha segurou o seu braço e o puxou para perto.

- Mas nem um beijinho de despedida?

- ...

Naruto não sabia bem o que dizer. Mas mais um beijo não faria mal a ninguém, certo? O loiro aproximou-se do outro e lhe deu um breve selinho, não queria se empolgar de novo. Quando conseguiu de afastar de Itachi, Naruto correu para o portão. O porteiro estava fazendo fotossíntese quando ouviu as batidas aflitas do loiro no portão de ferro. Abriu os olhos para encarar o atrasado e disse, fechando os olhos em seguida.

- Sinto muito, está atrasado, não entra. Ordens da diretoria. - O porteiro sentiu algo pesado cair sobre seu colo e teve que abrir os olhos novamente para ver o que era. Surpreendeu-se ao ver que era um grosso maço de dinheiro. Dirigiu o olhar para o portão, onde pôde ver um homem alto e de sobretudo ao lado do garoto loiro. - O que é isso?

- Ué, não é óbvio? Suborno. - Itachi disse de forma calma, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Itachi?! Você está louco? O porteiro nunca vai aceitar... - Nesse momento o portão se abriu. - Deixa pra lá. Mas...eu vou ficar te devendo e... - Itachi o interrompeu.

- Não se preocupe você paga depois. Não estava com pressa?

- É mesmo.

O garoto saiu correndo, agradecendo ao porteiro e se dirigindo a sua sala. Logo o Uchiha também foi embora. Já à porta da sua sala, concluiu que faltavam poucos minutos para o intervalo. Realmente tinha demorado com Itachi. E agora? Mais um para confundi-lo. Naruto sentou-se no corredor, esperando o sinal. Olhou para algum lado aleatório e viu Neji encará-lo. De que inferno essas pessoas brotavam? O garoto mais velho se aproximou, cumprimentando Naruto.

- Bom dia Naruto. Vejo que está atrasado.

- Pois é, eu...dormi demais.

- Ah sim, mas como você conseguiu entrar? O porteiro nunca deixa ninguém entrar depois do sinal.

- Bom, eu...sei lá. Eu só pedi e ele me deixou entrar. - Neji arqueou uma sobrancelha. Havia algo de muito errado ali.

- Tem certeza?

- Por que não teria? - O loiro coçou atrás da cabeça, rindo forçosamente.

- Ahn, deixa pra lá. Mas então, conversou com a Tsunade-sama?

- Ainda não tive tempo. Meus primos chegaram ontem e eu tive muito o que fazer.

- Entendo. Aliás, você sabe por que o Uchiha está tão mal-humorado?

- O...Sasuke? "Oh merda, eu tinha me esquecido do Sasuke. Eu tô ferrado." Não, eu não sei não...

- Estranho, ele estava dizendo que ia te matar. Não acho que ele diria isso de graça.

- Eu tenho certeza que ele diria isso, ou coisa pior.

O sinal tocou e uma enxurrada de alunos surgiu de dentro das salas. Era quase surreal imaginar que todos eles cabiam em uma única classe. O loiro despediu-se rapidamente, ainda tinha muito o que fazer e a conversa com Neji podia ficar para depois. Quando entrou na sala, Naruto viu uma roda enorme de pessoas em volta de seus primos. Naruko sorria e jogava charme para todos e Kyuubi discutia com Sasuke sobre qualquer coisa.

- Ahn...bom dia! - Todos os olhares se voltaram para ele. Os olhos de Kyuubi cintilaram ao ver sua presa favorita, já Sasuke foi subitamente envolto por uma aura roxa de ódio. Naruto engoliu em seco. - Esqueçam o que eu disse. Hoje não é um bom dia.

- Onde você estava, Naruto-chan? Pensei que tinha fugido de casa. - Kyuubi jogou-se nos braços de Naruto, que só o segurou por reflexo. Enquanto isso, Sasuke aproximava-se lentamente, como naqueles filmes de terror. O loiro levantou Kyuubi e o colocou a sua frente, usando-o de escudo.

- Sasuke, tudo bom? Eu...

- Cale-se dobe, não estou suportando ouvir sua voz hoje, cale a boca ou eu vou arrancar todos os seus membros, um por um.

- Eu hein, por que você está tão nervoso?

- Que tal porque ontem eu fiquei esperando CINCO horas em um maldito shopping! Não teria sido tão ruim se eu não encontrasse a presidente do meu fã-clube e suas seguidoras acéfalas. Acho que nunca corri tanto na minha vida! Elas rasgaram a minha blusa e roubaram meus sapatos?! O que diabos elas vão fazer com os meus sapatos?! - Naruto ia responder, quando Sasuke levantou um dedo, indicando que queria silêncio. - Isso foi uma pergunta retórica. Se fosse SÓ isso eu ainda suportaria, mas depois disso eu quase fui atropelado. Duas vezes! Escorreguei em uma poça de cimento e, o pior de tudo, o cimento secou no meu corpo!! Você não tem idéia do quão horrível é andar com aquilo nas costas e nas pernas!

- ... - Naruto colocou a mão na boca, a fim de não rir. Imaginar o Uchiha em situações como aquelas era hilário. Alguém deveria ter tirado uma foto. Sasuke quase explodiu ao ver que o loiro estava rindo. Não só ele, os que ficaram na sala também tinham ouvido o seu relato e estavam rachando de rir.

- Isso, riam mesmo. Depois não se perguntem como foram acordar em uma banheira de gelo sem boa parte dos órgãos, isso é, se vocês acordarem.

Todos pararam imediatamente de rir, menos Naruto e Kyuubi. O loiro passou o braço pelo pescoço do outro, puxando-o para perto, enquanto dava uns tapinhas no abdômen do moreno. Sasuke fuzilou-o com o olhar.

- Calma Sasuke. Não foi tão ruim.

- É, tem razão. Eu podia ter morrido e...É ÓBVIO QUE FOI RUIM, FOI PÉSSIMO, FOI...

- Ei ei, calma. Estresse faz mal para o coração. - Naruto tentou acalma-lo, mas o Uchiha soltou-se do loiro e continuou a encará-lo com intenções assassinas.

- Não, VOCÊ faz mal para o meu coração. Para a minha vida e para a minha segurança!

- Teme, não adianta ficar apontando culpados.

- Tem razão, é melhor matá-los logo. - O Uchiha mais novo já se preparava para exterminar o causador de toda sua desgraça quando foi interrompido por Naruko, que surgiu na sua frente e começou a encará-lo, de cima a baixo, analisando-o na maior cara de pau possível. Sasuke parou e começou a olhar para a garota também. A loira bateu uma mão contra a outra, dizendo.

- Parabéns, está aprovado!

- ...?

- Você é muito bonito, tem presença e tudo o mais. Você pode ser o seme do Naruto, eu deixo, você só tem que preencher aqui e... - Naruko não conseguiu mais falar porque um loiro extremamente vermelho, de vergonha ou de raiva, nem ele mesmo sabia, lhe deu um soco que a fez voar até o outro lado da sala. Kiba, que até agora assistia o showzinho junto com os outros, correu até Naruto e lhe deu um cascudo.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? Não pode bater em uma mulher?!

- Vá pro inferno! - O loiro devolveu o soco, enquanto gritava. - Ela não é uma mulher, é a Naruko! E...você ouviu o que ela disse?!

- Ouvi, e discordo.

- Ufa, menos mal. - Naruto relaxou um pouco, mas por pouco tempo.

- Eu também discordo. O Naruto-kun ficaria bem comigo. - Sai deu aquele sorriso já conhecido enquanto se aproximava do loiro. Naruto ficou vermelho como um tomate.

- O-o que?

- Me desculpe, eu falei baixo demais Naruto-kun? Quer que eu repita?

- NÃO. Não repita, por favor. - O loiro balançou os braços em desespero, indo para longe de Sai.

- Ah, ok.

- Eu fico bem com a Sakura-chan, não acham? - Os olhinhos do garoto brilharam, enquanto alguns encaram Sakura mortalmente e outros caíram na risada. Naruto piscou algumas vezes, tentando entender o porque das risadas. - O que foi? Não acham que ela é linda, inteligente e perfeita? - O loiro foi atingido por um soco na cabeça, vindo da garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa.

- Pare de falar essas bobagens. Você sabe que eu e você não combinamos nem um pouco. - A garota chegou perto do ouvido do outro e cochichou. - Se quer que eu continue viva, não diga essas coisas na frente deles! - E a Haruno apontou para um grupo de pessoas que a encaravam mortalmente. O loiro balançou a cabeça, confuso.

O intervalo não foi algo excepcional. Naruko ficou rodeada de garotos, e até algumas poucas garotas, enquanto Kyuubi esgueirava-se por onde quer que Naruto fosse. No momento, o loiro estava no terraço da escola, conversando com o Uchiha. Estava pensando em comentar sobre o ocorrido naquela manhã, mas isso só faria com que ele odiasse mais o irmão. Sendo assim, Naruto preferiu omitir o fato, enquanto tentava se desculpar.

- Olha Sasuke, já tentei explicar que não foi minha culpa. O Kyuubi não deu o recado. Você sabe como ele é. - Já mais calmo, Sasuke colocou a mão no queixo, enquanto ouvia as explicações do outro.

- É. Eu sei, mas você deveria ter ligado. Ok, isso não importa mais, não vai mudar nada ficar me lamentando por isso.

- Esse é o espírito, teme! - Naruto colocou um braço em volta dos ombros do amigo, que suspirou, em derrota. Afinal, era muito difícil ficar nervoso com aquele dobe. - Tive uma idéia para me redimir!

- "O que? Vai fazer um strip para mim? Isso me deixaria feliz..." - Sasuke pensava, enquanto o loiro, todo animado, andava de um lado para o outro, dizendo os planos que tinha em mente.

- Nós podemos sair depois da escola! O que você acha? Vai inaugurar um restaurante especializado em rámen!

- Existe esse tipo de porcaria? - O moreno perguntou, com descaso, causando lágrimas nos olhos do outro, que bradou.

- Como assim porcaria?! Rámen é o néctar dos deuses?! A melhor coisa inventada desde...desde sempre!

- Ah sim, rámen é mais importante que a internet, o rádio, o filtro solar, o microondas, o carro...

- Mas que pergunta, é óbvio que sim!

- Você não deve estar falando sério...

- O que foi? Não gosta de rámen? - O loiro colocou sua melhor expressão "Tenha pena de mim", causando calafrios no moreno, que olhou para o outro lado, finalmente concordando.

- Ta bom, nós vamos.

- Yoshi! - Nos minutos seguintes, Naruto ficou saltitando pelo terraço da escola, enquanto sonhava com todos os tipos de rámen que poderia experimentar, enquanto Sasuke olhava para o nada, era melhor do que observar aquela cena deprimente.

* * *

Sim, parou do nada. Eu estou demorando DEMAIS para terminar isso. Culpa do Tiago Potter que queria milhões de páginas... sinto muito, mas o capítulos serão do tamanho precisam ser. (:

Já me desculpo pela baixa qualidade do negócio, mas é que acho que perdi o talento que vocês dizem que eu tenho...

Bom, vou responder as reviews do capitulo 8! Quem diria, nunca imaginei que isso fosse passar do capítulo 5.

**Schetine's-Lyra**

Que bom que gostou! Afinal, escrevo para vocês. /o/

Desculpe a interminável demora em atualizar, mas é que eu não me dou bem com prazos... Não se preocupe, eu não pretendo fazer o Sasuke feliz. Estou no meu momento Naruto/Neji, ou seja, nos próximos capítulos o Neji vai aparecer mais! Se gosta dele, vai adorar!

Enfim, continue lendo, ok?

**DeH**

Jura que acha ela divertida? Wow, adorei o elogio! Obrigada! Sim, eu pretendo continuá-la..., mas bem lentamente. XD

**Shyrlei**

Mas um cliente satisfeito! Estou honrada. (: Bom, vou tentar fazer capítulos medianos, ok?

Já aos casais... eu até que gosto de Naruto/Hinata e Sasuke/Naruto, mas nem de longe eles são meus favoritos.. verei o que posso fazer! Mas certamente vai ter muita coisa deles.

**Mitsumoto**

Waaah, Mit-kun! Pode deixar, eu vou fazer o Kyuubi muito feliz, se quiser ficar com ele também, tenho certeza que ele não vai reclamar, com tanto que haja sexo e boa comida. XD Acho que já dá pra ter uma idéia do que o Kyuu tirou. ;--; E a loira é a Oroike no Jutsu! Há!

**Tsunade Uzumaki**

Como pedido, estou respondendo aqui mesmo. XD

Quanto aos capítulos longos... bom, eu demoro muito pra atualizar, acho que deu pra perceber. çç Mas com tantos elogios talvez eu me anime! E não, ele não está doente, acho isso um clichê terrível ficar matando o pobre coitado com doenças crônicas e terminais. Amo o Naruto demais para mata-lo.

**Hyuuga Florine**

Bom, acho que já sabe quem é a garota. XD

E aí? Está gostando do andamento da fic? Tem algo que não gostou? Me diga, por favor! Quero poder melhorar o máximo possível.

**Tiago Potter**

Sinto muito, eu tentei mesmo, mas não consegui escrever um capítulo gigantesco. ;--;

**Kanya**

Bom, você sempre gosta do que eu escrevo, por mais trash que seja! Você é suspeita, Kanya querida. XD

Mas ainda assim, obrigada pelos elogios, eu sempre adoro! E, como você pediu, aí está a Oroike no Jutsu!

**Mfm2885**

Ótimo que você gostou! Essa é a intenção! Pode deixar, que ainda tem muito Kuubi/Naruto pela frente. Sinto muito, mas eu não sei quando acaba essa fic, sabe aquelas histórias intermináveis que vem à sua mente? Essa é uma delas!

Se eu não quisesse reviews, simplesmente não publicava, escrevia no meu caderno de ouro e enfia no cu. Mas, como não é esse o caso, mandam um maldito review! Não tem coisa mais broxante que algum anônimo favoritar sua história e não dizer nada!


End file.
